Extraordinary Fujodanshi
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: Dua keluarga ini memang tak biasa. Beride gila dan berujung fakta. Menikahkan anak-anak mereka yang sama-sama berbatang.
1. Chapter 1 : Makan Malam

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Genre Alternatif**

Humor, Hurt/Comfort

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), kesamaan ide (mungkin dan maafken), mpreg (tapi nanti), kalimat italic tanpa tanda petik untuk bahasa hati.

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Serbuk-serbuk bumbu berceceran. Potongan-potongan sayur berhamburan. Ah, tunggu sebentar, yang dipotong itu bukannya bagian yang harus dibuang, ya? Wadah dan mangkuk kecil menggunung di wastafel. Botol likuid perisa tergelimpang sembarang.

Paling buruk adalah kobaran api yang berasal dari wajan panggangan berkat siraman tetes cair anggur guna penikmat rasa. Menyambar telak ke udara. Menjilat. Menghitamkan langit-langit di atasnya. Tinggi sekali berarti, ya. Mengerikan.

Pemandangan terparah. Konter dapur amburadul. Mungkin hanya sekali dalam dua puluh tahun. Dan dulu kejadian serupa pernah terjadi.

Tidak. Tidak. Lebih baik untuk tidak mengingatnya. Karena yang Shinya ingat, dia keracunan setelah diminta sang istri mencicipi masakan buatannya.

Sebelumnya, Shinya sempat berpikir positif jika istrinya dan Mahiru―istri sahabatnya―berduet di dapur akan menghasilkan harmoni, paling tidak dari segi rasa. Tapi melihat suasana dapur nihil dari segi kerapian ibu-ibu yang gemar memasak, masakan mereka berdua pasti sama kacaunya.

Maka dari itu, Shinya segera lekas cabut sebelum intipannya terpindai dan berakhir menjadi pasien salah satu rumah sakit.

"Ah, Guren-ku sayang."

Shinya memaling arah. Justru Guren yang baru turun dari tingkat dua terekam sinyal istri-istri mencari korban.

 _Sial kau Guren._

"Ya." Mata ungu menemukan istrinya dengan pipi belepotan noda-noda hitam.

 _Steak_ gosong dengan cairan kental berbau aneh terhidang di atas piring dengan penataan potongan sayur sama gosongnya―gepeng dan persis seperti penampakan kerak panci. Mahiru menyodorkannya untuk dicicipi.

Belum dicoba, Guren tidak perlu menerka lama, pasti rasanya hancur.

"Err, kenapa tidak pinta Shinya saja?"

Bunyi hentakan keras suara pintu membahana. Berasal dari arah toilet.

 _Cari aman ya kau, Shinya. Kurang ajar._

"Aku tidak mau sakit perut, cinta. Maksudku, aku sudah kenyang."

Mahiru menggembungkan pipi. "Masa, satu cuil saja tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Guren- _san_. Cicipi sedikit saja." Sayuri memohon dengan satu mata mengatup dan jari telunjuk serta ibu jarinya menaut.

"Errr," cari akal, Guren masih mencari akal. Sayang perut, sayang kesehatan, sayang nyawa, "lagi pula, kenapa kalian harus repot-repot memasak? Bukannya acara kita makan malam di luar?"

Sayuri dan Mahiru berpandangan. Kemudian menatap lurus pada Guren lagi.

"Kami hanya mencari kesibukan agar waktu tidak terasa kentara, iya 'kan, Sayuri?"

"Iya. Benar. Sekaligus bermanfaat untuk mengasah keterampilan tangan."

 _Hah? Alasan tidak berguna._

"Baru jam berapa sekarang, Sayuri?"

"Baru jam satu siang."

"Astaga, ini rekor terbesar kita. Memasak dalam waktu empat jam."

Lalu keduanya heboh sendiri.

Miris. Entah Guren harus ikut heboh atau justru menangis karena istrinya maupun temannya tidak becus dalam hal urusan dapur. Empat jam habis hanya untuk menghasilkan makanan beracun. Sepertinya lab adalah satu-satunya fasilitas yang menjadikan dua wanita ini naik derajat.

Cari pengecoh lagi. "Apa kalian sudah menelepon anak-anak kita? Nanti mereka lupa kalau kita sudah membuat janji malam ini."

"Oh, benar."

"Hampir saja lupa."

Dua kepala beda warna segera bergegas menjauhi dapur.

Guren mengurut dada. Lega. Khayalan ranjang rumah sakit tertepis seketika.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **MAKAN MALAM**

* * *

Kilat kamera menawan seorang model bergaya _freak_. Rambut merah magenta bermodel _ombre_ semakin menajamkan karismanya sebagai pelakon fashion sekalipun ditata berkesan kucai masai. Lengan sekal terpampang nyata dengan kaus singlet melar dan memperlihatkan garis tengah dada. Celana jins belel berhias sobek-sobek pada bagian paha menopang tungkai jenjang. Pada kakinya berbungkus sepatu bepotongan bot berkerah.

Mematung. Dipotret. Berubah posisi dengan gestur baru. Diperangkap kamera. Energik dan tajam. Pose apa pun yang diperagakan selalu sukses membius. Sorot kelereng hijau seolah mampu berkata pada tiap tatapan gaya.

"Oke. Cukup sampai di sini."

Yuuichirou membungkuk hormat pada semua kru. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini." Lalu pergi ke ruang ganti untuk bertukar pakaian.

Ketukan Crowley sedikit pun tidak menginterupsi Yuuichirou yang tengah mengagumi dirinya sendiri di pantulan cermin dalam keadaan _topless_. Perut delapan pak mencetak jantan. Wujud olah fisiknya sebagai publik figur.

Pintu terkuak tanpa titah. Pria gagah muncul hanya sampai muka pintu yang daun papannya terbuka separuh. "Yuu, apa kau mau memadatkan agendamu setelah skuash?"

Yuuichirou masih menatap ketampanannya pada bingkai cermin. Tiap hari entah kenapa jiwa narsisnya kerap berlipat, Yuuichirou merasa selalu bertambah tampan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hok TV memintamu sebagai salah satu bintang tamu _variety show_."

Beginilah jika grup idola telah memasuki jadwal senggang. Jam terbang tur terakhir sudah dikecap. Kini hanya bersisa masa mereka rehat dari panggung keliling dunia. Entah ke depannya harus meneken kontrak macam apa tergantung pilihan masing-masing personel.

 _Kenapa baru dihubungi sekarang? Pasti aku jadi bintang tamu cadangan. Nasib._

"Yuu?"

Meski begitu tetap saja tawaran diterima. Yuuichirou berkata pada cerminan dirinya. "Demi penggemar. Baiklah, Crowley, ambil saja."

"Oke."

Sedetik ketika pintu menutup, dering ponsel menyapa. Getar dan suaranya yang seronok barulah berhasil menyita atensi Yuuichirou yang dari tadi hanya berpusat pada pantulan tampan dirinya saja.

" _Yuu-chan._ "

"Iya, Ibu." Yuuichirou seakan malas-malasan menjawab.

" _Sudah kaukosongkan agendamu malam ini, 'kan?_ "

Alis Yuuichirou bertaut. "Err―"

" _Lupa, ya, sayang? Oh, tidak apa. Itulah guna Ibumu menelepon. Batalkan semua agendamu, ya. Kita ada acara makan malam keluarga di luar._ "

"A―" Yuuichirou seakan tidak diberi kesempatan melontar banding.

" _Kalau kau tidak datang, kautahu 'kan apa konsekuensinya? Kau tidak akan kuanggap anak selamanya dan namamu akan Ibu coret dari kartu keluarga!_ " Kecaman bernada lembut.

Koneksi diputus secara sepihak. Ekspresi Yuuichirou melongo setelah mendengarnya.

Tidak ada yang ditakutkan dari ancaman pengusiran. Toh, sudah sepuluh tahun Yuuichirou sudah tidak minta uang jajan pada orangtua. Melepaskan diri dari rumah demi mendaratkan kehidupannya pada titel keartisan. Harta kekayaannya menumpuk. Isi tabungan rekeningnya menggunung. Pun namanya dielu-elukan dalam nada puja. Dan Yuuichirou begini-begini masih sayang keluarga.

Kenop pintu ruang ganti ditarik. Yuuichirou bergegas mencari sang manajer.

"Crowley! Batalkan tawaran yang tadi! Aku lupa ada janji dengan keluargaku!"

* * *

" _Tidak akan sanggup aku arungi sendirian,_ "

"―tidak akan sanggup aku arungi sendirian,"

" _Dan bukan waktu yang mendewasakan,_ "

"Dan bukan waktu yang mendewasakan,"

" _Melainkan kalian para sahabat,_ "

"Melainkan kalian para sahabat,"

" _Kerabat, keluarga dan sejawat,_ "

"Kerabat, keluarga dan sejawat,"

" _Hari ini aku hadir dalam kehidupan yang baru,_ "

"Hari ini aku hadir dalam kehidupan yang baru,"

" _Mengukir kisah dengan pasangan hidup,_ "

"Mengukir kisah dengan pasangan hidup,"

" _Untuk nanti aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya,_ "

"Untuk nanti aku ajarkan bagaimana caranya,"

" _Hidup bertahan,_ "

"Hidup bertahan,"

" _Selamat kawan-kawan, aku sayang kalian,_ "

"Selamat kawan-kawan, aku sayang kalian,"

" _Angkat gelasmu, dan bersulang!_ "

Di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan di sebuah acara pernikahan _outdoors_ , mempelai pria mengangkat gelas _wine_ ke udara. Sebuah pelantang telinga tersembunyi rapat di salah satu lubang pendengarannya. Alat komunikasi yang sengaja dipasang demi memandunya berpidato.

Para tamu undangan mengikutinya, mengangkat masing-masing gelas di tangan sebelum meneguk isinya.

Lepas dari acara menyambut tamu, seorang perencana pernikahan mengamatinya dari jendela dapur bertenda. Tersenyum pada para petugas pencuci piring yang terpana akan kelihaiannya dalam memberikan masukan pada mempelai pria. Mereka berpikir, baik mempelai pria maupun wanita telah latihan secara matang, tanpa mengira bahwa ada seseorang di balik kesuksesan karisma luar biasa para mempelai di belakangnya. Dia adalah Mikaela, sang perancang pernikahan.

"Terima kasih atas tampungannya. Maaf, mengganggu."

Setelan tuksedo pas badan, rambut pirang yang ditata kelimis ke belakang hanya pada bagian sebelah kiri, serta gigi taringnya yang menyembul keluar saat tersenyum membuat para petugas itu merasa kesilauan. Rasa-rasanya makhluk tampan ini yang tampak bersinar melebihi pasangan pernikahan.

Mikaela melipir pergi. Entah kenapa Mikaela seakan terburu keluar dari sana.

Vibra ponsel menjeda. Gawai ditangkupkan pada telinga yang terbebas dari pelantang telinga―alat komunikasinya ketika mengomando mempelai pria.

"Halo, Mama."

" _Halo, Mika-chan. Tidak lupa 'kan acara makan malam kita hari ini?_ "

Pelipis digaruk. Sebenarnya Mikaela lupa karena padatnya jadwal merancang pernikahan. Tapi berhubung mamanya tidak berbicara dengannya empat mata secara langsung, tidak melihat ekspresinya, Mikaela lihai berpura-pura.

"Tentu saja, Mama."

" _Kyaa, sayang! Kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin menonton ulang Sekaiichi Tersukoi! Kyaa! Si unyu Hitsu! Kyaa! Si badass Makano!_ "

"Mama?" Mikaela yakin mamanya sedang tidak bicara dengan dirinya. Pun Mikaela mendengar suara samar dari sebuah pengeras suara.

" _Iya, sayang. Aduh Mama shock, Papamu menonton ulang Sekaiichi Tersukoi tidak bilang-bilang._ "

Mikaela memutar bola mata. Sudah kepala lima, orangtuanya masih saja mengasup tayangan homo.

" _Papa dan Mama tunggu, ya. Jangan tidak datang, ya, sayang. Karena Paman Guren dan Bibi Mahiru juga datang, ada Yuu-chan juga, lo, sayang._ "

"Hah? Yuu- _chan_?"

" _Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Yuu-chan, bukan?_ "

"Halo, Mama? Yuu- _chan_ juga ada, maksudnya?"

Tapi mamanya tetap saja berbicara tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Mikaela. " _Sekarang anak itu luar biasa tampan. Mama sudah tidak sabar untuk mengangkatnya sebagai menantu._ "

"Halo, tunggu, Mama! Maksudnya menantu? Menantu apa, Mama? Aku tidak punya adik!"

" _Oh. Lupakan. Saking senangnya menonton Sekaiichi Tersukoi, Mama jadi bicara melantur. Hahahha. Dah, sayang. Harus datang, ya!_ "

"Halo, Mama, tunggu dulu!"

Tut.

Tut.

Tut.

Ponsel dicenungi. Mikaela mendengus sebal tidak mengerti.

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

Musik klasik mengalun sebagai latar sebuah ruangan khusus yang sengaja direservasi. Meja bundar besar beralas kain sutra licin putih bersih telah diisi oleh empat orang berpakaian formal. Dua wanita berumur namun masih sangat cantik bergaun sederhana, sementara suami mereka mengenakan setelan jas berwarna senada.

Mikaela datang tepat jam delapan malam. Memberi salam kepada Guren dan Mahiru, tidak lupa juga pada orangtuanya. Acara dekapan dan cium pipi kanan-kiri sesaat dilakukan untuk melepas rindu.

"Wah, Mikaela, kau tampan sekali sekarang." Guren menepuk-nepuk pundak Mikaela. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ternyata kau sudah setampan ini." Mata ungu memindai cepat dari bawah ke atas.

"Paman Guren juga masih terlihat tampan." Mikaela membalas. Senyum tulus terkembang.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku mengecat rambutku. Jadi, ubannya tidak kelihatan. Tidak seperti Shinya, rambutnya uban semua."

Semuanya pun tergelak singkat.

Shinya merespon, "Uban ini bawaan dari lahir, bodoh."

Pun semuanya tergelak singkat lagi.

"Ayo, duduk! Jangan berdiri saja!" Guren menyilakan.

Salah satu dari dua kursi kosong Mikaela tempati.

"Kita tunggu Yuu datang dulu, ya!"

"Iya, benar." Mahiru ikut menambahkan. "Aduh, anak itu. Semoga saja dia tidak datang terlambat."

Mendadak Mikaela merasakan ada cubitan kecil di tengah rongga dadanya. Keputusan sepuluh tahun lalu rupanya masih belum bisa diterima sekalipun Mikaela berjuta kali mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ikhlas. Masa lalu tidak patut ditengok apalagi dibahas. Lagi pula, Mikaela sekarang sudah menjadi pria dewasa dan matang dari segi banyak hal. Kenangan pilu? Singkirkan!

Sadar bahwa pandangan biru diarahkan ke jendela lebar terbuka yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tokyo pada malam hari dengan lampu-lampunya yang menyala bagai titik-titik cahaya, tangannya kemudian digenggam sebentar oleh sang mama yang tepat duduk di samping kanannya. Wajah jelita sang mama ditatap, Mikaela kembali mengulurkan senyum hangat.

Seseorang yang dimaksud muncul tidak sampai lima menit kemudian. Berpenampilan cukup trendi, karena memang statusnya bergentayang di dunia hiburan. _Fur coat long slim_ hitam, bot sebetis dengan hiasan gesper-gesper metalik, serta kacamata hitam bergradasi cokelat, memaparkan kekerenan. Tentu dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok, ber- _ombre_ merah magenta.

Semua mata tertuju hanya padanya kecuali Mikaela.

"Hai, aku tidak terlambat, 'kan?"

"Tidak kok, Yuu- _chan_. Sama sekali tidak." Shinya menjawab.

Senada dengan sang ibu. "Iya, Yuu- _chan_ , tidak terlambat."

Sependapat dengan Sayuri. "Benar, tidak terlambat. Mika- _chan_ juga baru datang."

Mendengar namanya disebut Mikaela menegakkan pundak. Seinchi pun enggan menoleh pandang pada kemunculan si artis.

Yuuichirou langsung menduduki satu-satunya tempat kosong yang disediakan tepat di sebelah kiri Mikaela.

"Lepaskan dulu jaket dan kacamatamu!" Guren mendadak memukul kepala Yuuichirou dengan garpu. Respon Yuuichirou hanya mengaduh kecil.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Guren." Shinya seolah membela. "Mungkin AC-nya yang terlalu dingin. Iya 'kan, Mika- _chan_?"

Mikaela hanya tersenyum terlampau tipis. Kaku. Entah kenapa ia merasa kikuk.

Sesuai perintah, Yuuichirou melepas jaket bulunya dan meletakkan kacamata di meja. Menengok pada Mikaela dan menyapanya. "Hai, Mika. Lama tidak bertemu."

Mikaela tambah canggung dan mencoba untuk bertingkah senormal biasa. Tetapi senyumnya susah sekali terukir untuk Yuuichirou. Bibir tipis membentuk segaris datar, Mikaela menatap sekilas. "Hai, Yuu- _chan_. Iya, sudah lama, ya." Dan lekas memindahkan tatapan.

Tentu Yuuichirou pun merasa ada aura kecanggungan yang hinggap di antara jarak ia dan Mikaela. Lamanya hidup di dunia hiburan, Yuuichirou pandai membuang energi negatif. Menanggapi kekikukan itu dengan salam positif penuh kehangatan.

Dua pasang orang tua diam-diam mengawasi. Tidak sulit memahami bahwa Mikaela bersikap kaku terhadap Yuuichirou.

Shinya menggerakkan bibir tanpa kata-kata, membentuk sebuah kalimat; ' _Masih marah._ '

Guren membalas dengan gerakan serupa; ' _Tenang, tenang!_ '

Sementara Mahiru dan Sayuri hanya mengulum senyum, mendistraksi perhatian Yuuichirou dan Mikaela untuk mengamuflase gelagat dua bapak-bapak ini.

Hidangan utama tersaji. Tenderloin _steak_ dengan siraman saus penggugah selera. Pisau mengiris, garpu menancap, dan sesekali tegukan _wine_ putih sebagai penerjun jalur di kerongkongan.

Lama-lama rasa canggung itu hilang dengan sendirinya. Pun Mikaela sudah tidak begitu anti lagi untuk tidak menatap Yuuichirou. Namun Mikaela cukup terganggu dengan warna rambut Yuuichirou yang kepalang menyala. Jujur, Mikaela lebih suka warna rambut Yuuichirou yang dulu, hitam alami dan apa adanya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Yuuichirou. Ia lebih sering mencuri-curi pandang pada Mikaela. Pria itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah kecuali wajahnya yang datar. Mikaela yang ia kenal dulu adalah pemuda yang gemar mengobral senyum. Tidak sedih, tidak bahagia, saat menangis pun Mikaela tetap tersenyum. Tapi kini lihatlah sekarang. Mikaela seperti orang lain baginya, hanya karena senyum itu tawar untuknya. Yuuichirou sadar mungkin Mikaela masih menyimpan rasa kecewa padanya.

Yuuichirou bahkan sangat berharap Mikaela mengembangkan bibir dan hatinya berseru tiada henti, _Ayo, Mika, senyum! Senyum!_

Tetapi Mikaela tetap tidak mau senyum-senyum.

"Bagaimana karirmu, Yuu- _chan_? Masih banyak pekerjaan setelah berakhirnya konser tur?" Shinya bertanya setelah banyak hal random yang mereka bincangkan.

"Tidak terlalu padat. Biasa saja, Paman. Tapi bulan depan aku mulai syuting _dorama_. Teken kontraknya sudah seminggu yang lalu."

Seketika ekspresi Shinya berubah antusias. Sayuri menciduk pelan perut Shinya dengan siku. "Jangan tanyakan film romantis macam apa, Papa! Yuu- _chan_ tidak mungkin mau main _dorama_ _yaoi_."

Yuuichirou terkekeh. "Tidak. Bukan berarti aku antipati terhadap kisah percintaan sesama jenis. Jika saja ada tawaran main dorama _Boys Love_ aku pasti akan terima asalkan jangan ada adegan ranjang."

Pisau mengiris Mikaela berbunyi menyapa dasar piring dengan nyaring. Ujung garpu ditusukkan, irisan daging dikunyah penuh arogan. _Bukannya dulu kau pernah beradegan ranjang denganku saat SMA? Siapa yang memerjakaiku sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri seharian? Sudah berubah jadi hetero ya kau, Yuu-chan?!_

"Kalau dituntut adegan ciuman dengan sesama pria, bagaimana?" Shinya penasaran.

Berpikir sedetik. "Tidak masalah."

"Kalau adegan ciumannya harus ciuman lapar seperti kehausan, melahap, melumat penuh nafsu, bergumul lidah sampai basah?" Sang istri, Sayuri, ikut-ikutan bertanya panjang tanpa jeda napas.

Tiba-tiba Mikaela jeri sendiri mendengar kedua orangtuanya memberondong pertanyaan.

Yuuichirou berpikir beberapa detik. Ia harus profesional. "Juga tidak masalah."

"Huaaa, Yuu- _chan_ keren! Iya 'kan, Papa?!"

"Iya, Mama."

"Anakku memang keren! Anakku memang keren!" Mahiru membanggakan diri.

"Keren seperti Ayahnya." Guren ikut narsis.

"Yuu- _chan_ keren ya, Mika- _chan_?" Sayuri bertanya dengan menyentuh lengan putranya. Berkata dari hati ke hati.

Mikaela dengan sangat terpaksa berkata. "Iya, keren." Padahal Mikaela ingin sekali muntah.

 _Keren apanya? Warna rambutnya sengak begitu!_

Bola mata biru diputar diam-diam.

"Oh iya, Yuu. Apa kautahu pekerjaan Mikaela?" Guren mereguk seteguk anggur putih setelah bertanya.

Menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Kerja apa memangnya?"

Mahiru menjawab. "Perancang pernikahan."

"Oh, WO."

Tidak terima, Mikaela seperti harus memberi klarifikasi. "Perancang pernikahan berbeda dengan _Wedding Organizer._ " Untuk kali ini Mikaela telah sanggup menatap lama wajah Yuuichirou.

Sesaat mata hijau terlena akan indahnya paras pria di sampingnya ini, terutama di bagian matanya. Pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin tadi siang seolah kalah. "Oh, beda, ya. Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Yuuichirou menutupinya dengan gigitan pelan daging yang tertusuk di garpu.

Kesal. Mikaela kesal. Ia merasa seakan Yuuichirou tengah mengejeknya.

"Berapa pernikahan yang telah kautangani?" Yuuichirou balik bertanya lagi.

Wajah sang artis ditatap kembali. "Entahlah, sudah banyak sekali."

"Kalau begitu, pernikahanku nanti kau yang atur, ya."

"Boleh saja, tapi kaucari pasangan dulu, ya."

Merasa tergelitik. "Kecil mencari pasangan untukku. Aku 'kan tampan." Yuuichirou tersenyum jahil.

Dalam hatinya Mikaela merasa jijik. "Baik, _Mister_ Tampan. Kalau sudah ketemu beritahu aku agar pernikahanmu segera aku tangani. Untukmu aku beri potongan harga tiga puluh persen."

Dua pasutri tersenyam-senyum. Dua putera mereka sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri.

"Jadi, kau belum punya pasangan, Yuu- _chan_?" tanya Sayuri.

"Belum." Yuuichirou menjeda sebentar untuk menelan lumatan daging. "Aku dan personel Seraph lain terlalu mencintai penggemar. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhususkan salah satu di antara mereka. Karena bagi kami semua penggemar adalah spesial. Sama rata."

Guren, Mahiru, Shinya dan Sayuri saling berpandangan.

"Kau, Mika- _chan,_ sudah punya pacar?" Kali ini Mahiru yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada, Bibi." Mikaela tanpa malu mengatakan. Untuk apa gengsi kalau memang singel. "Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tidak ada cukup waktu mencari kekasih."

Sayuri, Shinya, Mahiru dan Guren saling berpandangan sesi dua.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kalimat itu diucapkan Mahiru terlampau kecil. Saking kecilnya mungkin Yuuichirou dan Mikaela pun tidak mendengar.

Hingga saatnya dua pasangan tua ini harus mengoarkan sesuatu. Guren berdehem memulai kata. "Ehem. Sebenarnya kami sengaja mengatur jadwal makan malam ini karena ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian."

Sepasang mata zamrud dan sepasang mata lazuardi memerhatikan.

"Katakan saja, Yah." Yuuichirou meminum gelasnya.

Sementara Mikaela hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak hening panjang, Mahiru yang melanjutkan. "Kami akan menikahkan kalian."

Proot …

Likuid anggur yang terkulum Yuuichirou tersembur secara spontan. Beruntung Guren yang tepat berada di seberang sigap menamengi wajahnya dengan piring kosong.

"Tidak bisa."

Kata penolakan menginterupsi semua pasang mata. Untuk sejenak semua orang heran berlipat, sebab kalimat protes tanpa nada berlebih itu diucapkan dengan ekspresi yang begitu datar. Seluruh atensi tersumbu pada pelontar kata, yakni Mikaela.

Mikaela menggeleng. Memberi sanggahan dengan nada yang berkesan masih hormat. "Aku menolak menikah satu acara dengan Yuu- _chan_. Kami pasti punya konsep pernikahan yang berbeda. Maaf, Paman, Bibi, Papa, Mama, aku menolak." Dan lanjut menyantap potongan daging yang mulai mendingin.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Mikaela sudah memutuskan untuk lebih, lebih, dan lebih menjauhkan diri dari pacar pertama dan sudah menjadi mantannya itu setelah acara makan malam ini.

Yuuichirou melongo. Paham Mikaela berbeda dengan pahamnya. Dan Yuuichirou yang memilih salah anggapan. "Benar. Aku setuju dengan Mika. Lagi pula, dua pernikahan dalam satu acara bagiku kurang efektif. Aku ingin menikah dengan gayaku sendiri. Pesta yang glamor, mewah dan meriah. Pasti berbeda dengan _style_ yang diinginkan Mika. Tidak bisa disamakan."

Sesungguhnya itu bukan alasan yang dibuat-buat selain karena Yuuichirou berusaha tebal muka sekalipun pemahaman salahnya tidak diungkapkan. Tapi semburannya barusan tidak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa ia memang sempat terkejut.

Yuuichirou mencicip gelasnya sembari melirik Shinya dan si pirang secara bergantian.

"Tunggu. Aku rasa kalian salah mengerti." Shinya mencoba lebih menjelaskan. Mahiru dan Sayuri mengangguk cepat. "Maksud kalian kami nikahkan bukan dalam artian bahwa akan ada dua pernikahan dalam satu acara. Tapi kalian berdualah yang menikah. Berbagi kehidupan dan banyak hal."

Alis pirang terangkat sebelah menatap papanya. Benar-benar bingung. "Maksud, Papa?"

Tangan Shinya bermain di udara. "Ya, kau dan Yuu- _chan_ yang menikah sebagai pasangan hidup sampai mati."

Proot …

Yuuichirou kembali memuncratkan cecair anggur dari dalam mulutnya. Dan sialnya kali ini Guren tanpa persiapan. Wajahnya ternoda semburan sang anak.

 _Betul 'kan kalau telingaku tidak salah mencerna?!_

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Gaje? Iya dong! Kan masih bersambung. Sekarang saya lagi pengen nulis yang MC-MC. _Thanks_ , buat yang udah baca.

 **-Snaw-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Makan Kenyataan

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), slice of life, ini cerita ringan dengan konflik sederhana, pengen bikin yang fluff, meski ga fluffy-fluffy amat.

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Sebuah tanda tanya besar mungkin sedang mengenyak wajah Mikaela. Bingung sebingung-bingungnya. "Ini tidak lucu, Papa."

Shinya dan Sayuri saling bertatap. Lalu sang mama unjuk suara. "Kami sedang tidak bercanda, sayang."

Tangan Mikela di atas meja digenggam. Mata gandum digali lebih dalam. Mencari-cari apakah ada lelucon tersembunyi di sana. Tapi yang Mikaela temukan adalah sirat kejujuran. Begitu pun dengan sorot-sorot tiga orang tua lain yang Mikaela tatap secara bergiliran. Mengindikasikan kesan yang sama. Memberitahukan maksud bahwa keterangan mereka bukanlah guyonan jenaka.

Mikaela menarik pelan tangannya. Genggaman Sayuri terlepas dan dia tertegun. Wajah anaknya sarat akan kecewa, tak percaya.

Mendadak Mikaela merasa kenyang. Kenyang dengan penuturan tidak masuk akal orangtuanya.

Yuuichirou terbatuk setelah memuncratkan minuman. Sibuk membersikan percikannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Kami bukan bahan nyata fantasi kalian."

Nada tegas namun sedikit bergetar membuat atensi Yuuichirou tersita dari noda-noda air liurnya.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti imbas orangtua mereka yang _fujodanshi_. Tapi baru kali ini ada sebuah kegemaran yang berujung menikahkan putera mereka dengan putera temannya. Seharusnya di usia yang sudah tidak muda mereka memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk lekas menggendong cucu bukan masih mengasup adegan tusuk-tusukan empat dimensi.

Shinya berkata. "Mika- _chan_ , siapa bilang kau dan Yuu- _chan_ bahan fantasi kami?"

"Kami memikirkan ini bukan dari kemarin, bukan dari satu bulan atau satu tahun yang lalu. Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun, sejak kalian masih bayi."

Yuuichirou dan Mikaela mengalih pandang pada Mahiru.

"Kalian sudah kami jodohkan sejak bayi."

Guren turut berprakarta. "Kalian tahu, kami berempat sudah berteman saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Kami sudah mengikat janji bahkan sebelum kalian lahir, bahwa kami akan menyatukan keluarga kita. Satu-satunya cara dengan menikahkan kalian berdua. Tidak peduli kalian nanti lahirnya dengan jenis kelamin seperti apa. Kalian akan tetap kami jodohkan." Kembali Mahiru menerangkan.

"Kan ada Shinoa?" Yuuichirou bercetus di tengah-tengah perbincangan yang sepertinya belum selesai.

Mikaela semakin jengah. Berpikir bahwa Yuuichirou sangat anti jika harus dipaksa menikah dengannya.

 _Jangankan kau, aku juga tidak sudi menikah denganmu. Cih!_

Guren menggeleng. "Tidak. Adikmu sudah punya pacar."

"Hah? Si gepeng itu sudah punya pacar? Jadi kalau aku sudah punya pacar, aku berhak mematahkan perjodohan kalian?"

Bukan. Kata-kata Yuuichirou bukan berarti setuju dengan ide kurang beradab orangtuanya, dan nama sang adik dilontarkan demi pengalihan.

"Kalau begitu aku cari pacar saja. Banyak, kok, yang mengantri untukku." Lagak Yuuichirou seperti pria laku. Tapi faktanya memang banyak pecinta Yuuichirou di seluruh dunia. "Oh, tidak. Tapi mencari calon istri."

Mikaela semakin benci terhadap Yuuichirou. Benci sekali. Pengampunannya dulu seakan ingin ditarik kembali.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yuu- _chan_ sayang." Mahiru memotong. "Karena jodohmu yang sebenarnya ada di sampingmu. Dan dia adalah Mika- _chan_."

"Sekeras apa pun kau mencari pasangan, dan sebanyak apa pun wanita yang kaugauli, tapi aku ragu kau sudah memerawani perempuan, jadwalmu saja padat sekali, 'kan? Kau pasti akan kembali kepada Mikaela. Karena memang dari awal dia adalah jodohmu." Guren berkhotbah dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Dari mana Ayah tahu?"

"Karena kami yang menciptakan kalian. Jadi, kami yang juga berhak menetapkan siapa pengantin kalian."

"Egois itu namanya. Bukan hanya karena kalian yang melahirkan kami, lalu kalian berhak mengatur dan menentukan hidup kami!"

Yuuichirou dan Guren mulai berdebat, sisa makhluk lain seperti mengontrak.

"Kami tidak pernah mengatur hidupmu! Kau mau jadi grup idola saja, kami tidak pernah melarangmu! Tapi kami tahu bahwa kau dan Mikaela akan menjadi pasangan kelak. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena kami telah memberitahukan siapa takdirmu dan mendukung keputusan kami, Nak."

"Halo, Ayah! Aku pria dan Mika pria! Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pernikahan sesama jenis!"

Kenyataan yang mengilukan. Mungkin ini adalah alasan kenapa hubungan mereka hanya berjalan sampai satu tahun dan putus karena tidak ada kejelasan. Tanpa sadar luka itu kembali menganga. Mikaela merasa sedikit sakit hati.

"Kau tidak tahu fakta yang sebenarnya, Yuu!" Nada Guren mulai meninggi. "Karena itu dengarkan kami dulu sampai selesai!"

"Mendengar fakta apa?" Meladeni dengan sama tingginya. "Fakta tidak masuk akal lain yang kalian pikir bisa merubah sudut pandang kami? Ayolah, ini menggelikan sekali! Orang ber-IQ jongkok saja tahu permintaan kalian konyol!"

"Ayahmu benar, Yuu- _chan_." Shinya mencoba membantu, berupaya menurunkan atmosfer suasana. "Ada beberapa kebenaran yang belum kami katakan. Dan salah satunya adalah bahwa ada benang merah tak kasat yang melingkar di jari manis kau dan jari manis Mika- _chan_."

Yuuichirou nyaris tertawa jika saja yang berkata ini adalah orangtuanya, tapi ia masih memelihara rasa takzim meski kalimat selanjutnya tetap bernada kurang ajar. Refleks tangan kiri Mikaela direngkuh. "Mana? Mana benang merah yang Paman maksud?" Jari-jari kurus ditelusuri. "Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

Mikaela menahan geram dan emosi. Segera menarik tangannya dengan keras. Yuuichirou agak tersentak kaget.

"Tak kasatmata. Tidak terlihat," kilah Shinya. "Kalian tentu belum bisa melihat, kecuali kalian menikah."

Mungkin kata benang merah hanyalah konotasi.

Yuuichirou tertawa kecil. Perbincangan ini merupakan topik tertolol yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidup.

"Lagi pula, kau dan Mika- _chan_ pernah berpacaran, bukan?" Akhirnya Sayuri berani berkata lagi setelah tercenung lama mendapati rasa kecewa dalam mata anaknya. "Bukan hal yang sulit untuk kalian menumbuhkan perasaan itu kembali."

"Ibaratnya seperti sakelar lampu." Mahiru menyambung. "Daya listriknya ada, lampunya ada, tinggal tekan sakelarnya untuk menyalakan terangnya kembali."

Meja bergetar, pun seluruh benda yang menghampar ikut bergetar. Penyebabnya adalah Mikaela yang mengangkat badan dan berdiri dengan sedikit menghentak. Semua perhatian terinterupsi. "Aku dan Yuu- _chan_ sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun lagi. Hubungan kami sudah berakhir sejak lama dan tidak akan pernah bisa terjalin seperti sedia kala sampai kapan pun."

Dada Yuuichirou serasa seperti ditusuk belati tajam.

"Ikatan macam apa pun yang kalian inginkan, maaf, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya."

Semua mulut bungkam. Pun latar musik mengalun seolah masuk ke dalam genre suram.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Dan selamat malam."

Badan membungkuk hormat. Tanpa menunggu lama Mikaela undur diri dari acara makan malam yang tidak berlangsung sukses itu.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **MAKAN KENYATAAN**

* * *

Tidak ada yang patut disyukuri ketika Mikaela menguak pintu apartemen kedua orangtuanya dengan mudah. Kode sandi pembuka rumah itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Ada kalanya orang yang pembawaannya tenang dari luar bisa meledak dan melampiaskan emosi dengan caranya sendiri di saat tertentu. Mikaela mampir bukan karena rindu rumah tempatnya dibesarkan, tapi karena ingin memusnahkan barang laknat yang telah menggeser kenormalitasan otak papa dan mamanya.

Selagi orangtuanya masih bercuap ria di restoran, Mikaela menjungkirbalikkan semua properti untuk mencari benda-benda yang dimaksud. Mungkin aksinya ini tidak akan merubah apa pun, tapi setidaknya Mikaela bisa membalas dendam dan orangtuanya bisa merasakan kekesalan yang dirasakannya kini. Oh, asal tahu saja, semua koleksi homo itu jauh lebih berharga dari kertas-kertas saham, pundi-pundi uang maupun segunung logam mulia menurut orangtuanya.

Jadi, jika ingin melakukan aksi protes dan menghancurkan telak hati Shinya dan Sayuri sampai berkeping-keping, bakar saja semua koleksi itu di depan mata mereka.

Namun sayangnya, tidak ada satu pun benda yang menjurus asupan romantis sesama jenis. Berpikir orangtuanya insyaf pun adalah ide tersalah dan paling, paling tersalah. Toh nyatanya, terang-terangan Shinya dan Sayuri mengoarkan akan menikahkan ia dan Yuuichirou tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Berarti kegemaran mereka sedikit pun tidak berubah namun justru bertambah, plus laknat, plus kejam dan plus biadab.

Hingga Shinya dan Sayuri datang, tercengo mendapati rumah mereka acak-acakan seperti digondol maling, Mikaela masih tidak menemukan satu barang homo pun.

"Sedang mencari apa, Mika- _chan_?" Shinya sama sekali tidak terkejut menemukan anaknya memporak-porandakan seisi kamar.

Mikaela menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Koleksi BL kalian."

"Oh," tanggapan datar, "kalau boleh tahu untuk apa, Mika- _chan_?"

Masih menyerakkan isi lemari. "Untuk aku hancurkan!"

"Oh."

Sayuri berbisik pada sang suami, "Semuanya sudah Mama ungsikan ke rumah baru."

Shinya membalas dengan berbisik pula. "Mantap."

Kancing setelan dilepas dan jas dilempar di atas tempat tidur yang penuh dengan hamburan pakaian. Shinya mengambil dua helai handuk. "Kalau begitu kami pergi mandi dulu."

Sayuri ikut apatis seapatis suami, "kalau kau nanti merasa lelah, menginap saja, sayang. Kamarmu dulu selalu Mama bersihkan setiap hari."

Setelah ditinggal mandi bersama, Mikaela baru menyadari bahwa gelagat kedua orangtuanya terlalu tenang untuk diposisikan dalam keadaan mengancam seperti ini. Jelas sekali bahwa Mikaela mengatakan akan menghacurkan koleksi BL, benda-benda yang dianggap paling berharga di dunia oleh Shinya dan Sayuri.

Mikaela mencium ada aroma yang salah. Pasti barang-barang itu telah disembunyikan lebih dulu sebagai langkah antisipasi jika Mikaela menolak keputusan untuk menikah dengan Yuuichirou dan melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ckck. Dasar orang tua licik!

Tapi Mikaela tetap tidak menyerah dalam mencari. Kolong kasur, kolong langit-langit, rak piring, lemari obat, lubang pengerat sekalipun tidak luput dari tangannya gerayangi. Dan ternyata nasib mujur berpihak, ada satu benda yang masih bersemayam di dalam pemutar CD.

Pun Mikaela tidak perlu mencari koleksi lainnya. Karena sepertinya satu keping DVD itu sudah cukup untuk mengacaukan perasaan mereka kelak.

Tatkala Sayuri dan Shinya keluar dari ruangan pembilas tubuh, Mikaela sudah menyambutnya dengan satu keping DVD terapit di jemari.

Raut datar Mikaela menantang.

Sayuri memekik tertahan. Kedua tangan refleks membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Matanya membelalak hingga kelerang gandum mengecil dan bergetar. _Shock_ mengetahui benda apa yang tersandera dalam tangan anaknya.

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana hatiku sekarang?"

Shinya tetap bertingkah tenang, tidak sepanik istrinya. "Turunkan benda itu ke lantai, Mika- _chan_!"

Merasa tidak direspon, Mikaela marah, mengulang kalimatnya barusan dengan nyalang. "APA KALIAN TAHU BAGAIMANA HATIKU SEKARANG?!"

"Ka―kami tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang." Sayuri tentu tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam melihat benda tipis itu terancam. "Kita bicarakan baik-baik, ya! Tapi sebelumnya letakkan benda itu, sayang! Kau tidak tahu benda itu sepenting apa bagi kami!"

"Oh, karena aku tahu, jadi aku berbuat begini." Sungguh kalimat sang mama terdengar menggelikan sekali di telinga Mikaela. "Lewat benda ini, bisa kutunjukkan betapa kecewanya aku terhadap kalian."

Kedua sisi keping DVD itu sudah mulai ditekan.

"Ja―jangan, Mika- _chan_!" Shinya mengangkat tangannya ke tengah-tengah, mencoba menenangkan layaknya aparat keamanan yang bertindak membujuk sang penjahat untuk menurunkan senjatanya.

"Itu benda langka, Mika- _chan_. Sudah tidak dijual lagi!" Sayuri berusaha tenang.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Berarti benda ini punya nilai lebih yang bisa aku hancurkan dengan gampang." Dua sisi bundaran semakin ditekan.

"TURUNKAN, MIKA- _CHAN_!"

"JANGAN DIPATAHKAN!"

Kadua orang tua ini berseru histeris secara bersamaan.

Tetap tidak peduli. Mikaela berusaha membelah keping DVD dengan tangan kosongnya menjadi dua.

"JANGAN! ITU FILM FAVORIT PAPA DAN MAMA!"

"FILM THE LOVE OF DIAM-KU! MATIO MAURAR-KU!"

"MIKA- _CHAN_! JANGAN DIPATAHKAN! KALAU TIDAK, PAPA AKAN PAKAI TINDAK KEKERASAN!"

"Sayang, jangan!" Sementara Sayuri yang mulai menghambur tangis sambil bersimpuh, Shinya bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. "Itu film Matio Maurar saat masih _unyu_. Sekarang DVD film itu sudah tidak dijual lagi, Mika- _chan_. Tolong mengertilah! Kasihanilah Mama dan Papamu ini!"

Mikaela mendengus. Urat wajahnya sama sekali tidak senang padahal Mikaela tengah menyiksa psikis kedua orangtuanya sebagai wujud pelampiasan kekesalan. Bukan rasa puas yang didapat melainkan rasa sakit, meski Mikaela sudah bisa menebak akan terjadinya drama _lebay_ perebutan keping DVD. Tapi Mikaela sama sekali tidak menyangka respon kedua orangtuanya akan sampai sebegitunya.

Dan tambah sakit lagi ketika Shinya muncul membawa senapan. Menembakan sesuatu sampai bukan hatinya saja yang dibuat cedera tapi tubuhnya ikut lumpuh.

Satu anak panah berbentuk suntikan bersarang pada salah satu pahanya. Mikaela bahkan sudah tidak punya daya ketika keinginannya semakin kuat untuk mematahkan DVD namun jemarinya layu bergerak. Reaksi obat bius sudah lebih dulu membuatnya tumbang.

Tubuh Mikaela yang pingsan berhasil ditangkap Shinya dengan tangkas. Sementara Sayuri menangkap keping DVD dan menangis haru karena benda teramat kesayangan itu berhasil diselamatkan.

Sungguh, keluarga yang aneh.

* * *

Mikaela terbujur di atas kasur. Penglihatan samar berangsur-angsur mulai tampak jelas. Langit-langit kamar adalah objek pertama setelah bangun dari ketidaksadaran.

Pemandangan tak asing. Mikaela menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memegang kening. Ia berada di kamarnya dulu. Kamar di dalam kediaman orangtuanya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mandiri dan membeli rumah sendiri.

Ketika kelereng biru bergulir mendapati sosok perak dan gandum duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri, rasa kesal itu hadir kembali.

"Kalian jahat." Mikaela menggumam. Dan ia tidak mudah amnesia tentang tindakan papanya yang tega sekali melumpuhkannya dengan senapan bius yang sering digunakan untuk menenangkan Byakkomaru, peliharaan sang papa yang sering kabur dan membuat pejalan kaki takut. "Aku disamakan dengan harimau."

"Kami terpaksa melakukannya, sayang." Tangan Sayuri terulur mencoba membelai pucuk kepala puteranya, tapi Mikaela langsung menepis.

"Kau terlalu liar." Shinya menuturkan alasan.

"Kalian yang gila!" Mikaela balik mengkilah. Baginya keputusan orangtuanya untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan sang mantan kekasih―seorang pria yang bergender sama dengannya―adalah hal paling tidak waras di dunia. Dan ia tadi marah karena penyebab itu.

Shinya menghela napas. Mengaku salah tidak ada ruginya. "Maaf, Mika- _chan_ , karena Papa tadi membiusmu."

Mikaela membuang muka. Muak karena sang papa meminta maaf atas dasar kesalahan dalam membiusnya bukan atas dasar ide gila untuknya kawin dengan pria.

Meringsutkan badan. Mendudukkan diri saja Mikaela kesusahan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lemah. Entah sedahsyat apa efek bius itu jadi sampai ia masih tidak berdaya seperti ini. Orangtuanya memang kelewatan.

Sayuri menyerahkan segelas air putih untuk diminum. Dan Mikaela lagi-lagi menepisnya.

Melihat anaknya masih marah dan merengut, Shinya melipat tangan. Mikaela harus disadarkan. "Papa rasa sudah seharusnya kau mengetahui fakta ini, Mika- _chan_."

Seandainya saja tubuhnya segar bugar, Mikaela akan segera hengkang kaki dari sana. Tidak ingin mendengar pembelaan macam apa pun yang kelak terlontar. Tapi apa daya, semua energinya seakan tersedot habis karena zat pelumpuh hewan. Dan ia sekarang menunggu energi itu pelan-pelan terkumpul. Setelah terkumpul, rencananya ia akan lekas pergi melayang terbang ke apartemennya. Menenangkan diri. Melupakan segala-galanya.

"Benar, sayang. Ini sudah saatnya kau untuk mengetahuinya."

Kata sendu sang mama bahkan belum bisa menyetir rasa kecewa dan kesalnya di saat bersamaan. Dan jika fakta yang mereka umbar ini menyatakan bahwa Mikaela bukanlah anak kandung, Mikaela tidak akan heran karena sudah kelihatan dari tindakan abnormal Shinya dan Sayuri. Betapa tidak berperikeluargaannya mereka. Menjodohkan sang putera dengan pria dan menembaknya dengan obat bius hanya demi mempertahankan satu keping DVD.

Shinya menarik napas lebih dalam beberapa kali sebelum berkata. "Kau sebenarnya bisa mengandung, Mika- _chan_."

"Apa?" Pertama-tama Mikaela merasa salah pendengaran.

"Kau pria yang bisa hamil."

Yang kedua Mikaela mengulum tawa lalu membeludakannya pecah begitu saja.

Fakta ia adalah anak adopsi jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang perkataan bahwa ia yang notabennya adalah pria bisa dihamili oleh siapa? Hantu? Vampir? Atau seraph? Atau malaikat?

Mikaela semakin tergelak geli.

* * *

"Project EiO?"

Guren dan Mahiru mengangguk beriringan.

"Ei dari abjad A singkatan dari Alpha dan O singkatan dari Omega." Mahiru menerangkan. "Sebuah ikatan pasangan yang kami tanamkan semenjak kalian masih bayi."

Giliran Guren menjelaskan. "Para ilmuwan memprediksikan tiga ratus lima puluh tahun ke depan akan ada sebuah virus yang menyerang sel reproduksi wanita. Membuat mereka mandul. Karena itu, Hiiragi Company mengembangkan sebuah sistem yang akan menyelamatkan manusia dari kepunahan. Dengan cara menanamkan sebuah gen khusus yang dapat membuat seorang pria bisa mengandung ketika dibuahi."

"Tapi karena ini masih dikembangkan, tidak sembarang pria dapat membuahi pria yang ditanamkan gen untuk mengandung itu, Yuu- _chan._ "

Yuuichirou pusing mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang ibu dan sang ayah secara bergantian. Sepusing penuturan tidak masuk akal mereka.

"Mungkin bisa, tapi akan menimbulkan kegagalan. Entah itu kecacatan fisik atau fetus yang gagal berkembang maksimal dengan kata lain keguguran." Guren menenggak sedikit bir kaleng.

"Karena itulah ikatan pasangan dibutuhkan. Jika ada seseorang yang dibuahi maka harus ada seseorang yang disiapkan sebagai pasangannya untuk membuahi. Dan kami menanamkan itu pada kau dan Mika- _chan_ sejak masih bayi agar gen itu bisa terbentuk, semakin matang dan berguna ketika kalian sudah melewati fase dewasa."

Meski kurang logis, Yuuichirou tetap saja bertanya. "Antara aku dan Mika siapa yang membuahi dan dibuahi?"

Guren dan Mahiru bersitatap seraya tersenyum.

"Kaupikirkan sendiri, Yuu. Ingat-ingat kembali ketika kau dan Mikaela pernah berpacaran."

"Pihak membuahi dan dibuahi sama seperti pihak penusuk dan ditusuk. Apa pun posisi kalian ditentukan dari naluri alamiah dari masing-masing gen itu, Yuu- _chan_."

Yuuichirou menelan perkataannya karena ia sudah menemukan sendiri apa jawabannya. Hal pribadi tidak perlu dikatakan. Ia lalu melontar tanya kedua yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ikatan ia dan Mikaela. "Jadi, dengan kata lain, kami kelinci percobaan?"

Guren menggeleng setelah menenggak lagi birnya. "Kalian bukan yang pertama."

"Sudah ada beberapa pasangan pria yang sukses melahirkan anak. Dan kautahu seperti apa bahagianya melihat bayi itu lahir dengan mata, warna rambut, hidung, bibir dan segala bentuk tubuh yang diwarisi dari dua pria yang memproduksinya ke dunia, Yuu- _chan_?"

Respon Yuuichirou hanya menggeleng cepat.

Mahiru mencondongkan badan ke depan. Membuat Yuuichirou harus memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. "Karena itu segeralah menikah dengan Mika- _chan_ dan buatlah anak, agar kautahu bagaimana rasanya."

Guren menenggak habis isi kalengnya dengan pose keren. "Lagi pula, kami sudah memasuki usia untuk menimang cucu, Nak."

"Iya, sayang. Kami ingin cucu." Dan Mahiru menggelayut manja pada lengan suaminya.

Sangat sulit untuk memahami apa yang disampaikan oleh Guren dan Mahiru. Sekalipun fakta ayah dan ibunya adalah dua dari banyaknya ilmuwan yang berkerja di Hiiragi Company, terlebih itu adalah perusahaan keluarga dari pihak sang ibu. Yuuichirou masih menganggap penjelasan mereka hanya sekadar ide cerita fantasi yang diam-diam Narumi―teman satu personelnya―baca di salah satu situs fiksi penggemar.

Dan yang lebih Yuuichirou tidak pahami adalah si pirang. Mengingat bagaimana tingkah dan kesan perdana pria itu setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Yuuichirou terkekeh pahit. "Ini tidak semudah yang kalian bilang." Dua tangannya agak merentang. "Kalian melihat bukan bagaimana reaksi Mika padaku?" Lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dia seperti antipati padaku! Kusentuh sedikit saja dia seperti jijik begitu!"

Ditanggapi santai oleh sang ayah. "Mika hanya gengsi karena sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Yuu. Persis seperti Ibumu dulu. Bahkan Ibumu pura-pura berpacaran dengan kakak kelas, hanya untuk membuat Ayah cemburu."

"Ah, sayang. Kau jangan membuat nostalgia di saat begini. Aku jadi malu." Mahiru bersemu, dengan kemanjaannya memukul-mukul lemah lengan Guren.

Yuuichirou seketika seperti obat nyamuk bakar.

"Ya, ya, ya. Silakan kalian bernostalgia puas-puas. Aku mau pulang. Besok ada syuting video klip. Aku jadi modelnya." Daripada Yuuichirou menjadi sinting mendengar penuturan orangtuanya lebih jauh, ia lebih memilih beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati pintu.

Aksi manja-manjaan seperti dua remaja yang baru dimabuk cinta terlerai. Mahiru turut berdiri, bertanya pada sang anak yang sudah menyentuh kenop. "Jadi, setelah mendengar yang sebenarnya, kau mau menikah dengan Mika- _chan_ 'kan, Yuu- _chan_?"

Memutar badan hanya untuk menjawab, "Tentu tidak."

Kening berkerut dan mata Mahiru tercengang.

Guren ikut-ikutan berdiri. Sama terkejutnya dengan reaksi sang istri.

"Hanya orang tak berotak yang percaya dengan cerita kalian."

Guren berteriak. "Hei, Yuu! Jangan berkata seperti itu pada orangtuamu!"

Pintu tebal kemudian melenyapkan eksistensi Yuuichirou dari pandangan.

Mahiru berkaca-kaca. Menekuk wajah sedih, terduduk kembali di sofa.

Anaknya memang bebal dibuat mengerti. Guren tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain hanya bisa ikut membenamkan duduk dan menenangkan sang istri dalam dekapannya, seraya berkata. "Anak kita memang bodoh dari dulu, sayang. Nanti kita bujuk lagi."

* * *

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pihak terbuahi? Kenapa bukan Yuu- _chan_?"

Sayuri tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, ini pilihan yang cukup sulit, Mika- _chan_. Karena memang kau lahir lima bulan lebih dulu dari Yuu- _chan_. Dan semua itu terjawab ketika kau terlahir begitu cantik." Di saat mengucapkan kata cantik, Sayuri semakin memekarkan senyumnya. "Banyak yang tertipu kalau kau adalah wanita. Meski setelah tumbuh dewasa ketampananmu semakin tampak. Tapi tetap wajahmu masih memiliki sisi jelita."

Untuk bagian itu Mikaela sudah tahu. Dan oleh sebab itulah ia diberikan nama Mikaela, sebuah nama wanita. Ia mengerti apa maksud yang ingin disampaikan oleh mamanya. Posisi yang menyejajarkan dirinya dengan gender perempuan. Hierarki yang memosisikan dirinya sebagai submisif dalam gen yang ditanamkan. Pihak yang di bawah. Pihak yang menerima. Atau dalam istilah ke- _fujoshi_ -an namanya _uke_.

"Tampan seperti Papamu ini," Shinya yang bersilang kaki, menggerakan tangannya dari atas ke bawah. "Dan cantik seperti Ibumu. Kau memiliki perpaduan menarik dari kami berdua. Seperti halnya rambut pirangmu, perpaduan dari rambut perak Papamu dan rambut gandum Ibumu."

"Atau lebih tepatnya androgini. Cantik dan tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Mikaela memijat kening. Bukan pening tapi pusing dengan tingkah laku labil dua orang di hadapannya. "Aku rasa ini tidak akan merubah apa pun."

"Kau keliru," Shinya menyanggah, "gen yang kami tanamkan itu sangat berpengaruh, Mika- _chan_. Kau jadi memiliki feromon sakti yang dapat merangsang pasanganmu Yuu- _chan_."

Entah kenapa Mikaela menjadi betulan pusing dalam artian yang nyata. "Feromon?"

"Iya. Feromon. Aroma yang dapat menguarkan ketertarikan seksual terhadap orang yang menciumnya. Secara teknis yang dapat menangkap sinyal itu hanya Yuu- _chan_. Karena dia adalah pasanganmu."

"Coba kauingat kembali, Mika- _chan_." Sayuri membelai poni anaknya. Kali ini tidak ada acara tepis-tepisan. Mikaela sudah menjinak dan bersedia di belai-belai sang mama. "Bagaimana reaksi Yuu- _chan_ jika berdekatan denganmu."

Sebenarnya Mikaela malas mengingat. Tapi tayangan kilas balik itu melesat begitu saja dalam pikiran. Bagaimana mereka berpacaran yang memang Yuuichirou lah yang mengajaknya. Lalu berciuman, yang tentu Yuuichirou juga yang memulainya. Sampai berani melakukan hubungan seks, pun lagi-lagi Yuuichirou yang mengusulkan dan menerjang tubuhnya lebih dulu.

Ingatan momen persetubuhan itu ditepis kuat. Ini bukan saatnya mengenang kembali kejadian sepuluh tahun silam.

Mikaela bangkit dari kasur. Percakapan ini harus diakhiri sebelum melebar ke mana-mana dan semakin mengoyak luka hatinya lebih banyak. "Aku harus pulang."

Sayuri dan Shinya sama-sama berdiri.

"Tidak menginap saja, sayang?" Sayuri mengusulkan. "Ini sudah jam satu dini hari."

Menggeleng. Mikaela terhuyung dan nyaris ambruk jika saja tangannya tidak sigap bersangga pada nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Perutnya serasa bergejolak. Kepalanya terasa pening hebat ketika melangkahkan satu kaki. Dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Sebelah tangan menyentuh bagian perut. Membungkuk. "Uwokk."

Mikaela memuntahkan isi perutnya. Lumatan daging yang separuh telah tecerna bercampur dengan cairan asam lain mengotori lantai.

"Mika- _chan_!"

Si pirang oleng dan melunglai. Shinya merengkuh tubuh itu dari belakang. Mata biru menutup otomatis. Mikaela kembali tak sadarkan.

"Mika- _chan_ , kenapa, Pa?" Kepanikan terpeta jelas pada raut Sayuri.

"Mungkin alergi obat!"

"Jangan-jangan obat biusnya sudah kedaluwarsa!"

* * *

.

. . . * . . .

.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini."

"Jangan lupa nanti malam kita ada syuting pengambilan adegan terakhir."

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Yuuichirou baru selesai menghapus riasan wajahnya yang sengaja didandani babak belur. Terusan rumah sakit telah tergantikan oleh jaket kulit hitam licin mentereng. Dan jins ketat dengan sepatu bot berkerah tinggi.

Di sini Yuuichirou merupakan model dari sebuah video klip―sekalipun ia sebenarnya adalah penyanyi, namun ia sama sekali tidak berduet, resmi mengisi bagian hanya sebagai model. Di mana ia berperan sebagai peretas kriminal yang kemudian jatuh cinta kepada seorang suster yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kejaran interpol dan sebuah organisasi rahasia.

Mulai dari ia yang telah disiksa, dirawat, dan berdekatan intim dengan perempuan medis, semua adegan dilakukan di Rumah Sakit Hiiragi.

Di tempat yang sama tapi di letak yang berbeda, Mikaela berjalan di lobi sambil berbicara satu arah melalui ponsel yang menyentuh telinga. Jas hitam tersampir pada lengan kiri yang menekuk.

Biji hijau menangkap presensi orang itu dari jauh.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lacus, karena hari ini kau bersedia menggantikanku menemani Nyonya Haruma ke salah satu vendor. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

Tungkai pirang berhenti pada konter administrasi. "Di mana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Petugas administrasi menjawab. "Di sini."

Melanjutkan bincang pada sambungan telepon. "Banyak hal yang tidak terduga terjadi hanya dalam waktu semalam."

Jas diletakkan sebentar pada papan konter. Ponsel dijepit di antara telinga dan pundak kanan. Jemari kurus mengambil pulpen dan membaca sekilas pada berkas yang disodorkan.

"Iya. Besok kau aku traktir. Hari ini aku mau melanjutkan istirahat saja di rumah." Tanda tangan dibubuhi. "Kautahu, aku bahkan belum mandi dari sore kemarin. Badanku rasanya lembab."

"Hei, Mika."

Mikaela sedikit terkejut ketika Yuuichirou muncul di sampingnya dan menyapa.

"Sudah, ya. Aku tutup dulu." Ponsel pintar disentuh dan dikantongi. Lazuardi menatap pada sosok bemanik hijau. Kikuk. "Hei, Yuu- _chan_." Berkas dan pulpen dibiarkan menggeletak.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Siapa yang sakit?"

Bertepatan itu mata hijau dan biru sama-sama melirik sebuah gelang identitas berwarna merah yang melingkar di salah satu pergelangan tangan Mikaela.

Mikaela merutuk dalam hati. Ia lupa melepaskan gelang indentitas pasiennya. Dan mengesalkan tindakan para petugas medis yang entah kenapa tidak melepaskan benda itu padahal ia sudah mendapatkan izin untuk pulang.

Gelang dilepas kasar dan dilesakkan di tempat sampah terdekat. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Yuuichirou agak cemas. Kembali teringat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika Mikaela pernah kritis karena penyakit kronis. Itu adalah hal yang paling mengilukan seumur hidup Yuuichirou. Pertanyaan memberondong. "Kau yang dirawat? Bukankah tadi malam kau baik-baik saja? Sakit apa? Maag-mu kambuh lagi?"

Akan semakin panjang pembahasan mereka jika Mikaela menceritakan bahwa ia sempat mendapatkan penanganan medis karena alergi terhadap obat bius untuk hewan.

"Hanya alergi, sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Mikaela mengambil jas yang diletakkan di konter.

Yuuichirou tampak khawatir. Ingin sekali berbuat baik dan membantu. "Mau kuantarkan pulang? Aku baru selesai syuting." _Feeling_ mengatakan bahwa Mikaela tidak datang berkendara sendiri. "Dan aku bawa mobil."

Melenggang menjauh. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi."

Yuuichirou mengikuti di belakang. Rasa khawatirnya tidak hilang-hilang. Mengekor patuh tanpa diperintah. Gigih berjuang membujuk Mikaela untuk diantarkan olehnya.

Sementara itu, di salah satu tembok belokan koridor tidak jauh dari lobi, ada satu kepala berwarna perak menyembul. Di atasnya lalu muncul kepala gandum. Sedetik kemudian di atasnya lagi ada kepala bersurai ungu. Dan kepala legam berbelah tengah muncul menyembul sebagai yang terakhir.

"Mika- _chan_ masih sok jual mahal." Shinya menggerutu.

"Ayo, Yuu- _chan_! Jangan menyerah! Antarkan Mika- _chan_ pulang!" Mahiru mentitah yang sayangnya tidak akan terdengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan karena mereka berempat mengamati secara diam-diam.

"Anakku itu memang payah." Guren berdecak sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan jari.

"Mika- _chan_ , jaga kesehatan selalu ya, Nak." Sayuri menyeka likuid matanya yang menggenang imajiner. Merasa berdosa karena perbuatan mereka tadi malam.

Keempat orang dewasa ini kemudian berdiri normal. Aksi sembul-sembulan kepala dan intipan dari kejauhan telah usai karena dua sosok itu lenyap dan hilang dari pandangan.

Shinya bertanya. "Siapa yang mau cucu?"

Sayuri dan Mahiru serentak mengangkat tangan.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Kita harus menikahkan mereka secepatnya." Lagi Guren menyisir rambutnya ke belakang bak model iklan minyak rambut.

"Berada di rumah sakit mencetuskan sebuah ide di kepalaku." Shinya berpose agak menundukkan wajah. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu. Berpikir sambil menatap lantai.

"Bukannya kita terkadang ke sini ya, sayang, menyerahkan hasil sampel ke laboratorium." Sayuri menanggapi.

"Tapi baru kali ini Papa mendapatkan ide secemerlang ini, Mama."

"Manjur tidak?" Guren meragukan.

Mata biru menoleh, "Keberhasilannya hanya tujuh puluh persen. Tapi aku hafal sifat anakku. Aku yakin kali ini dia pasti mau."

"Yah, masalahnya memang bukan terletak pada Yuu. Karena instingku mengatakan bahwa Yuu masih menyimpan rasa pada Mikaela. Yang terlalu gengsi di sini adalah Mikaela."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan." Mahiru tampak sangat bersemangat.

Sayuri pun ikut mengangguk cepat. Antusias.

Shinya melanjutkan. "Tapi kita perlu berkoalisi dengan seseorang."

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan. Terima kasih juga buat yang hanya membaca saja.

The Love of Diam plesetan dari The Love of Shiam.

Matio Maurar plesetan dari Mario Maurer.

 **-Snaw-**


	3. Chapter 3 : Makan Kontrak

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), chapter ini agak-agak sendu.

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Jejeran tulisan setelah bunyi notifikasi berupa getaran mengejangkan mata Mikaela. Hatinya risau, pikirannya cemas. Perkataan sang klien sesaat bagai gerak angin. Lewat begitu saja tanpa membekas.

Namun bagaimanapun Mikaela harus dituntut profesional. Kinerja otaknya terstruktur dan mencoba menekan rasa cemas yang bergelanyar. Memokuskan pada jadwalnya dalam menemani seorang klien ke toko bunga untuk nanti digunakan sebagai hiasan dekor pernikahan.

Bertingkah natural. Tetap memasang senyum. Bahkan masih bisanya Mikaela dengan nada tenang berkata. "Bukankah Anda ingin hiasan yang tidak biasa? Bagaimana jika mawar putih yang Anda maksud dipadukan dengan mawar salmon ini? Saya hanya mengusulkan. Karena yang saya tahu bunga mawar salmon menggambarkan lambang keinginan dan kegembiraan. Dan seperti yang kita tahu mawar putih berarti kesucian. Sebuah pesta pernikahan yang pastinya akan mengantarkan kegembiraan, dan keinginan serta kesucian dari ikatan sepasang mempelai pernikahan. Serasi, bukan?"

Mikaela berani berkata tentang kegembiraan, namun apa yang dirasakannya kini sebaliknya.

Komitmen dalam memberi pelayanan Mikaela lakukan sampai selesai, sampai sang klien menemukan bunga yang sesuai dengan kehendak. Untungnya setelah itu Mikaela tidak memiliki jadwal lain. Lantas destinasi segera diarahkan pada sebuah rumah sakit.

Langkahnya menderap terburu. Tidak memedulikan apa pun pada sekitar lorong. Setiap penampakan yang Mikaela lewat bagai melintas cepat, setergesa tungkainya memijak untuk segera sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Di depan sebuah ruangan perawatan dengan empat sisi dinding kaca tembus pandang, ada Guren dan Mahiru menekuk sedih. Tapi mereka berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah tegar dengan cara memaksakan senyum ketika Mikaela muncul.

Si pirang menjejak masuk. Segala peralatan medis menyala aktif. Selang dan kabel-kabel menjuntai. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak. Dan sesosok tubuh rapuh tengah terbujur tak sadarkan.

Dada Mikaela serasa ditikam-tikam. Kerongkongannya seperti ada yang mencaruk maruk, sulit untuknya menelan saliva. Daya hidungnya bernapas seperti tersumbat, karena pemandangan itu cukup membuat dada sesak untuk dilihat.

"Mika- _chan_." Sayuri menoleh pada anaknya yang telah datang. Wajahnya kusam tanpa perias yang mana kerap Sayuri dempulkan. Matanya sembab dan bengkak. Hidungnya merah. Mikaela menebak pasti sang mama dari tadi hanya menyeguk tangis.

Serasa menyesal Mikaela karena telah menunda waktu untuk datang demi menomorsatukan pekerjaan. Membiarkan Sayuri menumpah tangis kesedihan seorang diri. Seharusnya Mikaela segera melesat ketika pesan itu dibaca. Untuk menenangkan mamanya. Untuk menemani Sayuri yang menggugurkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Papamu."

Bahu sang mama dirangkul. Bala bantuan untuk saling menguatkan. Mikaela turut duduk di samping Sayuri yang mulai menangis lagi.

Mikaela memandang lekat wajah papanya yang memejam mata. Raut muka yang tak berseri menunjukkan lekuk keriput yang selama ini tersamarkan. Rambut peraknya kini tidak lagi bercahaya, mengabu kabur tampak seperti uban. Membuat Mikaela tersadar bahwa papanya memang sudah tak lagi muda.

Ah, Mikaela tetiba merasa menjadi anak yang durhaka.

Lama Mikaela duduk bahkan ketika menggantikan sang mama yang dipintanya untuk pulang. Merenung. Memikirkan banyak hal. Mengulang kilas balik akan momen-momen ketika Mikaela masih bocah. Waktu papanya yang cukup langka menemaninya karena terkalang rutinitas pekerjaan, namun sekali senggang sang papa sanggup memuaskannya sampai Mikaela senang. Mengingat kembali akan tingkah papanya di luar dari kata wajar, tetapi wajah papanya yang tampak bahagia, pun membuat hatinya nyaman. Dan sekarang pria itu kini rapuh, terbaring tak berdaya dengan ditunjang berbagai alat bantu.

Mikaela tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Hingga ketukan dari jendela menginterupsinya.

Dokter Goshi meminta Mikaela keluar sebentar dari ruangan untuk melakukan bincang. Menjelaskan perkara penyakit yang diderita Shinya sekaligus memberitahukan tentang metode penyembuhan.

Mikaela mencoba menerima dengan lapang sekalipun fakta itu semakin menyodokkan rasa sakit.

Bahu kirinya ditepuk sang dokter, "Aku kenal Shinya, dia tidak selemah itu."

Jawaban yang Mikaela berikan hanya anggukan lemah.

Ketika Dokter Goshi melayangkan langkah pergi, Yuuichirou datang dalam bentuk penyamaran. Jaket _hoodie_ yang membungkus kepala, masker wajah yang menyamarkan separuh wajah, celana jins longgar tanpa ada hiasan sobek-sobek seperti biasanya, dan sepatu kets dengan warna yang tidak mencolok.

Mata hijau berserobok dengan mata biru. Satu jurusan pandang. Seolah saling memerlukan.

Yuuichirou dapat melihat kesedihan dan rasa lelah tertahan di sana.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **MAKAN KONTRAK**

* * *

Tengah malam Shinya meretakkan mata. Mikaela yang terlelap di samping kiri papanya dibangunkan Yuuichirou yang juga turut menemani di ruangan itu.

Binar bahagia hadir di kelereng biru. Yuuichirou bergegas mencari petugas medis.

Mikaela digiring keluar oleh Yuuichirou tatkala Shinya mendapatkan pemeriksaan singkat. Kembali masuk dan bertengger lagi di sisi kiri papanya setelah seorang dokter dan dua perawat menyudahi pemeriksaan.

Tangan keriput Mikaela raih. Digenggam lembut dan ditempelkan ke pipi. "Kenapa Papa tidak cerita?"

Shinya menjawab dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik dan sengau. "Papa juga baru tahu."

Punggung tangan itu dicium-cium. Bukti bahwa Mikaela sangat menyayanginya, fakta bahwa hatinya kini sedikit lega. Papanya memang sanggup bertahan melawan penyakit.

Wajah pucat itu mengarah pada Yuuichirou. "Yuu- _chan_ juga ada di sini rupanya. Maaf, telah merepotkanmu, Yuu- _chan_."

Yuuichirou tersenyum tanpa segan. "Aku hanya membesuk, Paman. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin pulang, tapi di luar sedang hujan lebat. Jadi, aku berbalik lagi ke sini."

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dengan Mika- _chan_."

Masih tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Hening sebentar, yang terdengar hanya bunyi monitor pendeteksi jantung.

Mungkin akan ada yang mengira bahwa Shinya akan memainkan drama berupa permintaan terakhir dengan nada sedu sedan seperti orang yang tahu bahwa dirinya akan segera mati, atau wejangan yang menyinggung tentang perjodohan Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Tetapi yang Shinya lakukan hanya kembali lagi menutup mata.

"Papa, tidur lagi ya, Mika- _chan_. Papa mengantuk."

Iya. Mengantuk. Karena sebenarnya Shinya bukan benar-benar sakit melainkan hanya pura-pura. Tanpa sepengetahuan Mikaela dan Yuuichirou, Shinya dengan istri dan dua orang temannya telah berkonspirasi dengan sejumlah orang.

* * *

Hari keenam Shinya di rumah sakit, beberapa orang telah datang membesuk. Monitor pemantau telah dimatikan. Juluran kabel sudah tidak ditempelkan, namun aliran obat masih menerjuni pada salah satu lengannya.

Siang ini dua orang anak kembar datang menyambangi disertai seorang pria berumur yang terlihat sedikit tua dari Shinya.

"Kakek!" Bersamaan dua bocah berponi berseru, lalu menyisi pada tepi kasur sebelah kiri. Pucuk kepala mereka dibelai singkat oleh Shinya secara bergantian.

"Orangtua mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Jadi, anak mereka dititipkan padaku. Mereka juga titip salam padamu. Katanya, semoga cepat insaf." Kureto bercanda tidak kira-kira. Seandainya Mikaela dan Yuuichirou mengerti apa maksudnya, pasti Shinya akan dibuat sakit betulan. Untungnya Mikaela sedang ke luar ruangan sebentar untuk menerima telepon. Dan Yuuichirou sedang sibuk pemotretan. Semuanya masih aman.

"Jangan terlalu keras. Nanti anakku mendengar." Shinya memasang senyum natural sembari masih membelai pucuk kepala salah satu si kembar. "Kau mau cucu lagi atau tidak?"

Kalau sudah menyangkut cucu baru, Kureto tidak punya pilihan lain selain hanya bungkam. Masa-masa menjejaki kepala lima seperti mereka, apalagi yang paling diimpikan selain cucu-cucu menggemaskan yang akan meramaikan hari demi hari.

Pun Kureto diminta datang sebagai salah satu peran pendukung rencana. Agar akting sakit Shinya tampak lebih meyakinkan.

"Kana- _chan_ , kemari!" Salah satu si kembar diangkat Shinya. Dipangkunya di atas ranjang dan dipeluk dari belakang. "Kau sudah besar sekarang. Dulu, terakhir kakek lihat, kau masih sangat kecil." Kepala Shinya diletakkan pada sebelah kanan ceruk leher si kecil.

"Kakek, aku juga mau dipangku!" Nana menjulurkan kedua tangan ke depan. Pipinya menggembung karena iri.

"Nana- _chan_ , juga mau, ya? Iya, sini kakek angkat."

Dengan sedikit bantuan Kureto, mengingat bahwa Shinya bercatatan masih belum pulih, tapi sangat aneh dirasa jadi bisa sanggup angkat-mengangkat bocah, Nana telah bertengger di pangkuan Shinya, tepat bersebelahan di sisi kembarannya, Kana.

Shinya merangkul kedua cucunya. Mencium-cium mereka. Merayu dan memuji. Bercanda sambil menggelitik yang kerap membuat Nana dan Kana terkikik geli memperlihatkan susunan gigi mereka yang masih kecil-kecil.

Pemandangan bahagia yang dapat Mikaela temukan dari balik kaca jendela tembus pandang setelah membenamkan ponsel pada kantong celana.

Senyum lebar tanpa batas. Tawa bebas tanpa paksaan. Raut ceria sang papa tanpa imitasi dan jauh dari kata kepura-puraan sekali lagi membuat Mikaela tersadarkan; bahwa apa yang membuat Shinya melepas rasa bahagia adalah ketika dia terapit dalam kegemasan dua bocah kembar. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Shinya maupun mamanya di saat noda-noda keriput telah menelan kulit mereka. Harapan terbesar Shinya dan Sayuri sebelum nama mereka terpahat di batu pusara. Sesuatu yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Mikaela berikan.

Seketika Mikaela menjadi anak yang gagal.

Yuuichirou datang untuk kembali membesuk Shinya. Tertegun dua meter jaraknya di belakang Mikaela. Mengamati apa yang Mikaela lihat dan apa yang mata biru pancarkan, yang rupanya memiliki arti pilu mendalam.

* * *

Satu _cup_ kecil kopi untuk Yuuichirou. Satu kaleng isotonik untuk Mikaela yang Yuuichirou berikan ketika si pirang itu tengah duduk di bangku panjang taman rumah sakit, mengingat Mikaela memiliki riwayat penyakit asam lambung.

Lamunan Mikaela tersita sebentar tatkala presensi Yuuichirou memilih ikut duduk bersisian di sebelahnya. Kaleng minuman dibuka. Gerakan Mikaela dan Yuuichirou nyaris bersamaan kala menenggak minuman.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu murung."

Mata biru melirik sesaat. Lalu mengawasi pergerakan beberapa burung gagak yang terbang mengitari salah satu pohon besar. Satu tegukan isotonik kembali Mikaela lakukan.

"Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, suatu kesia-siaan jika kau terus memikirkan kondisi Papamu seperti ini."

Berdecih. Mikaela tidak habis pikir Yuuichirou akan berkata seperti itu untuk mengawali bincang. Tentu ia tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana perasaan cemas menyelimuti hati, rasa takut akan kehilangan melintas, karena kondisi orangtua Yuuichirou dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kondisi mereka tidak dalam kesehatan menurun yang dapat mengancam nyawa. Maka dari itu Yuuichirou bisa berkata seenaknya.

Kopi diseruput sebelum lanjut berkata. "Ya, awalnya aku tidak berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Tapi lama-lama aku merasa, bukankah ini aneh?"

Kali ini Mikaela menoleh pada Yuuichirou dalam durasi yang lama. Bertanya dengan mata penuh selidik. "Maksudmu?"

Gelas kopi diletakkan di sisi sebelah kiri agar tangan Yuuichirou bisa sekalian bermain di udara ketika menerangkan. "Aku bisa dikatakan cukup lama malang melintang di dunia hiburan, meski pekerjaanku lebih banyak di panggung dan tidak terlalu banyak mengambil peran di sebuah film atau serial, tapi aku bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu."

Baru awal-awal perkataan sudah menyerempet tentang 'keaslian' dan 'kepalsuan', Mikaela langsung mengerti sekalipun prafasa itu diucapkan secara taksa. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa Papaku sakit itu palsu?"

Yuuichirou mengangguk satu kali.

Mikaela terkekeh hambar. "Aku tidak menyangka kaubisa berpikiran picik seperti itu, Yuu- _chan_." Pandangan menghunus sekaligus bersirat kecewa.

"Hei, coba lihat. Ada konspirasi di sini. Rumah sakit ini, Hiiragi Company. Bukannya cocok?"

"Jadi, jika Papaku sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit yang satu kepemilikan dengan perusahaan besar tempatnya bekerja, itu berarti bahwa ada permainan terselubung di belakangnya?"

Menggeleng, Yuuichirou sepertinya harus menjelaskan dari pangkal.

Namun pertanyaan Mikaela kembali menelannya. "Lagi pula, atas dasar apa Papaku harus pura-pura sakit? Dan atas dasar apa juga rumah sakit setuju dan mau ikut ambil bagian dalam unsur setingan ini?"

"Jangankan mengajak seluruh dokter dan suster untuk bersekongkol, mengajak seisi perusahaan Hiiragi Company berkoalisi saja bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka, Mika."

"Mereka?" tanya yang lagi-lagi melebarkan selidik baru.

"Ya, mereka. Persahabatan empat cecunguk itu tak lekang oleh waktu, bukan? Kegemaran sama. Ke mana-mana lebih banyak bersama. Bahkan bekerja pun di satu perusahaan yang sama. Tidak menutup kemungkinan pemikiran mereka cenderung pasti sama. Dan memang selama ini faktanya mereka selalu berpendapat yang sama, 'kan?"

"Cencunguk?" Mikaela mulai tidak terima. "Mereka orangtuamu, Yuu- _chan_! Lagi pula, kenapa mereka harus repot-repot menskenarioi Papaku untuk berpura-pura sakit?"

Kaki bersilang. Mata zamrud mengalihkan pandangan ke lain sebentar. "Kau terlalu polos."

Nada agak meninggi. "Cara berpikirmu yang picik!"

Sedikit pun Yuuichirou tidak merasa tertelak justru ia seperti memiliki kewajiban untuk lebih membuka pikiran Mikaela. "Bukankah di keluargamu tidak ada yang pernah memiliki riwayat penyakit yang diderita Ayahmu?"

"Penyakit jantung bisa menyerang siapa saja, bahkan kau sekalipun."

"Baik, baik." Mencoba lunak. "Pikirkan baik-baik lagi, Mika. Seumur hidupmu apakah Ayahmu pernah sakit sampai segawat ini?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir papanya memang tidak pernah mengalami sakit yang sampai harus dipasangi berbagai macam alat bantu. Papanya terlihat berjasmani sehat sekalipun Mikaela jarang bertemu. Sekali sakit, papanya akan mengatasinya dengan istirahat di rumah atau paling banter berobat ke dokter. Dua, tiga hari atau paling lama seminggu kemudian papanya akan kembali bugar lagi. Tetapi Mikaela tidak harus mematok semua fakta itu mengingat tubuh papanya sudah menua, rentan terhadap berbagai bibit penyakit untuk hinggap menumbangkannya.

"Dan tentu mereka punya motif untuk melakukan ini semua, Mika."

Mikaela kembali tersadar dari lamunan.

"Tujuan mereka untuk menyatukan kita."

Mulut Mikaela terbungkam. Antara bingung menyahuti Yuuichirou dengan kalimat apa dan semakin tidak habis pikir karena pikiran Yuuichirou semakin berpola negatif.

"Mereka ingin kita menikah. Dan mereka ingin cucu. Kyahahahaha." Yuuichirou tergelak jika harus kembali ingat cerita Guren dan Mahiru bahwa Mikaela yang berkelamin pria bisa hamil.

"Kau kenapa mendadak tertawa? Masih waras, 'kan?"

"Maaf. Maaf." Yuuichirou melibaskan tangan. Meredakan rasa lucu yang hadir secara tiba-tiba. "Aku berani menebak, pasti setelah acara makan malam setengah bulan yang lalu, orangtuamu tidak pernah menyinggung tentang perjodohan itu lagi, bukan?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Mikaela mengangguk pelan.

"Kautahu kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka telah menemukan rencana baru yang akan membuat kita terpaksa melakukan pernikahan. Rencana terselubung yang tidak perlu mengucapkan kembali tentang perjodohan tapi menunggu kita untuk mempersilakan dan merealisasikan pernikahan itu secara sukarela. Tanpa mereka singgung. Tapi karena kemauan kita."

"Papaku pura-pura sakit maksudmu karena ini?"

"Iya." Yuuichirou mengangguk cepat. "Dan di sini Papamu yang berakting dan bertugas membuat batinmu merasa bersalah dan terbebani. Lantas kau mulai termakan jebakan mereka, berpikir akan melakukan apa pun asalkan itu bisa membuat Ayahmu bahagia di masa-masa tuanya. Tebakanku benar, 'kan?"

Mikaela tercenung mendengar semua perkataan Yuuichirou persis seperti apa yang dirasakannya. Ia memang sempat berpikir akan melakukan tindakan apa pun agar dapat membuncahkan senyum lebih banyak di wajah papanya.

Tetapi Mikaela menggeleng. Menolak untuk percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

Yuuichirou menaikan ritsleting jaket. Membungkus tubuhnya lebih ketat. Semakin mengenyakkan tudung penyamaran ketika mendapati ada seorang remaja yang dari tadi mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Yuuichirou enggan dikenali sebagai bintang.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk percaya, Mika. Tapi kita lihat saja ke depannya seperti apa. Aku yakin sekali jika cara pertama ini mereka gagal membuat mulut kita sendiri mengungkit tentang pernikahan, mereka akan mulai mengambil langkah lanjut, membujuk dan menyisipkan masalah perjodohan itu kembali. Ujung-ujungnya mereka akan merayu secara halus sampai kita mau." Yuuichirou tetap bertingkah normal sekalipun remaja di sebelah sana masih saja melirik padanya. "Tapi ini akan lebih menarik jika kita pura-pura bodoh dan mengikuti kemauan mereka padahal kita sudah tahu. Karena taktik ini mudah terbaca."

Kening berkerut, alis bertaut. Dari raut wajah saja Mikaela bisa mamapar tanya.

"Tipuan harus diladeni dengan tipuan. Kebohongan harus dibalas dengan kebohongan. Kita ikuti permainan mereka. Ayo, kita menikah."

Kontan Mikaela menunjukkan gurat wajah jijik. Ini pasti akal-akalan Yuuichirou untuk menggodanya. " _No_!"

"Kita menikah kontrak saja. Hanya satu tahun setelah itu kita bercerai. Kita buktikan pada mereka bahwa dua orang pria mustahil bisa memberikan cucu. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan mencecar kita untuk bersatu lagi. Tunjukkan bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis yang mereka inginkan itu gagal."

Kali ini Mikaela yang tertawa, sarkas. Lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum satir. Bangkit dari duduk hendak melangkah menjauh. Yuuichirou menahannya dengan cara memegang pergelangan Mikaela. Kelereng biru menatap pada cegahan itu.

"Oke. Kau boleh menganggap semua perkataanku barusan adalah omong kosong. Abaikan semua itu dan bentuklah pola pikir bahwa aku datang ke sini untuk memberikan solusi. Dengan kita menikah bukahkan itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat memuaskan kehendak Ayahmu yang sedang sakit?

Sepasang biji klorofil ditelusuri. Mikaela mencari apakah ada modus khusus yang Yuuichirou coba pendam selain serangkaian kalimat sok tahunya barusan.

"Mika, aku mencoba untuk membantu. Jarang-jarang aku mau."

* * *

"Hei, hei, aku melihat Yuu- _chan_ dan Mika- _chan_ memojok di bangku taman rumah sakit. Mereka terlihat berbincang. Akrab sekali!" Mahiru histeris. Menangkupkan kedua pipinya sendiri dengan gemas karena kesenangan.

"Hasil yang bagus untuk permulaan." Guren menambahkan.

"Apa kubilang. Aku hapal sifat anakku. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya ketika Mika- _chan_ menatap sendu ke arahku ketika memangku Kana- _chan_ dan Nana- _chan_."

"Tapi kita seperti jahat, ya, Pa, memanfaatkan Kana- _chan_ dan Nana- _chan_ sebagai salah satu pemulus rencana kita," wajah Sayuri agak menekuk sayu. Sedikit raut sesal muncul.

"Memang harus ada yang dikorbankan, sayang. Tapi kita tulus menyayangi Kana- _chan_ dan Nana- _chan_ kok, tidak pura-pura."

Sayuri lalu tersenyum. Mengiyakan.

"Awalnya aku agak skeptis mendengar ide gilamu, Shinya."

Arah pandang Shinya berpindah ke Guren.

"Tapi melihat hasilnya seperti ini kemungkinan terbesar rencana kita akan berakhir sesuai dengan keinginan," kata Guren.

"Tidak salah, ya, kita meminta surat sakti dari Ayah untuk membuat semua petugas di rumah sakit ini mau tidak mau harus membantu kita," Mahiru tersenyum bangga karena berhasil mengajak sang ayah, Tenri, pemilik sekaligus Presiden Direktur Hiiragi Company serta Rumah Sakit Hiiragi untuk ikut berkongkalikong. Iming-imingnya pastilah tidak jauh-jauh dari kata cicit baru dari hasil Project EiO.

"Apalagi Goshi. Dia bahkan sangat antusias sekali ingin ikut ambil bagian." Shinya tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Ini karena memang banyak pihak yang mendambakan kemunculan bayi dari hasil fertilisasi dua orang pria, bukan?" Guren pun ikut tertawa. Tawa yang bernada bahagia seolah asa itu telah di depan mata.

Empat orang ini saling berpandangan. Menukar senyum. Kemudian berbarengan berkata. "Kita akan punya cucu. Yeeee! Kyahahahahaha." Lalu tergelak dengan buncahan rasa senang yang tiada tara.

Tersadar tawa mereka terlalu keras, masing-masingnya menempelkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibir.

"Tsuut!" Lagi-lagi tingkah dan perkataannya kompak.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh, semua orang di rumah sakit ini telah berpihak kepada kita, dan Mika- _chan_ dan Yuu- _chan_ sedang mojok di taman," ujar Sayuri.

Berpandangan lagi. Mengulur senyum lagi.

"Kyahahahahahaha," tawa pun tersambung dengan lebih cetar.

* * *

Entah kenapa Mikaela mulai meragu dan mulai terpengaruh dengan penuturan Yuuichirou setelah berpikir lama-lama. Memang Mikaela tidak terlalu cerdas dalam dunia medikasi. Jadi, ketika ia mencoba mengembalikan logikanya dengan cara melihat ulang rekam medis sang papa, Mikaela tidak menemukan keganjilan. Semua hasil pemeriksaan, bahkan mendengarkan secara lebih detail tentang penyakit papanya dari mulut Dokter Goshi, Mikaela tidak mendapati hal yang aneh maupun mencurigakan.

Akan tetapi pikiran idealisnya belum kembali sepenuhnya dan justru Mikaela masih meragu. Daripada Mikaela ikut-ikutan berburuk sangka, ia memutuskan untuk menganggap usul Yuuichirou sebagai langkah yang dapat memuaskan keinginan papanya yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Alasan itu jauh lebih manusiawi ketimbang harus menduga bahwa orangtuanya memainkan skenario drama kebohongan.

Dengan pikiran yang sangat matang, Mikaela sudah mantap untuk mau melakukan kontrak pernikahan sebagai jalur alternatif kebahagiaan Shinya dan Sayuri. Mikaela tidak akan khawatir karena yang namanya kontrak akan ada persetujuan antara dua belah pihak. Hitam di atas putih. Kesepakatan akan terjaga oleh banyak poin perjanjian yang dapat menjadi pondasi batas-batas yang telah ditentukan. Dan ada kuasa hukum yang menjerat jika kontrak itu dilanggar.

Mikaela mau melakukan demikian asalkan semua poin perjanjian dibuat secara bersama-sama.

Sebuah pesan diterbangkan ke tampilan ponsel Yuuichirou. Pada malam dua hari kemudian setelah surel Mikaela sampai, Yuuichirou datang bertandang ke apartemen Mikaela dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Ekspresi Mikaela datar ketika menerima buket bunga itu dari tangan Yuuichirou.

"Ketika melewati toko bunga dan melihat merah ranum mawar-mawar ini aku jadi teringat wajahmu yang selalu memberengut datar padaku. Makanya aku belikan ini untukmu."

"Memang aku begitu padamu?"

Yuuichirou menggantungkan jaketnya pada salah satu hanger. "Jelas. Kau saja yang tidak sadar."

Kesal. Bibir menekuk tipis sekali memandangi rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Seharusnya Yuuichirou hafal bahwa ekspresi Mikaela terhadapnya kini sekarang lebih monoton. Kesal ya begitu, emosi ya begitu, dan senang mungkin ya begitu.

"Oh, iya, jumlah mawarnya itu sebenarnya lima belas, lo. Tadi tercecer satu dan aku hanya menyisipkannya asal. Mungkin tercecer lagi dan tertinggal di dalam mobilku." Tanpa dipersilakan Yuuichirou langsung duduk di sofa dan mencomot remot tv di atas meja.

Mikaela tidak bodoh dalam mengartikan simbol jumlah bunga yang diberikan. Lima belas bunga yang berarti permintaan maaf. Namun Mikaela sedikit pun enggan menggubrisnya jika memang tujuan Yuuichirou memberi bunga dengan jumlah lima belas adalah meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan-kesalahannya terdahulu. Kalau boleh memilih, Mikaela akan lebih menghargai jika Yuuichirou mengatakannya secara langsung tanpa ada suluran benda sebagai mediasinya.

Mikaela berjalan untuk mengambil beberapa vas, melesakkan tangkai mawar ke dalamnya dan meletakkan salah satu vas itu di tengah meja makan.

Yuuichirou berkata tatkala Mikaela membuka lemari es. "Tidak perlu repot, aku sudah makan."

Mikaela semakin kesal. Ia belum menawari apa-apa sudah disahuti dengan nada sok tahu.

"Kalau minum, bolehlah. Tapi jangan bir, jus saja, ya." Tolehannya pun bahkan tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari layar kaca.

Satu botol jus jeruk dihentakkan keras ke atas permukaan meja makan, beberapa kali hingga membuat atensi Yuuichirou berhasil tertoleh. Mikaela mengodeinya agar Yuuichirou berpindah duduk ke sana. Tampaknya Mikaela sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetik poin-poin perjanjian.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Yuuichirou menuruti.

Mereka duduk berseberangan dengan masing-masing laptop yang menghampar, dua botol gelas yang berisi likuid kental oranye, dan satu vas yang menegakkan beberapa bunga mawar di tengah-tengah. Jari-jari mereka meningkahi tuts huruf-huruf. Lincah bak seorang penulis yang tengah diburu garis mati.

Mikaela sekali lagi bertanya pada Yuuichirou. "Kenapa kau mau kita menikah kontrak?" Letak kacamata baca dibenarkan karena sedikit terturun. "Maksudku, kau tidak punya modus terselubung, 'kan?"

"Paling-paling dengan ini kita khilaf berhubungan badan."

Tangan Mikaela yang tadinya memegang gelas untuk ditenggak, tiba-tiba semakin tergenggam ketat ketika mendengar kata barusan.

Yuuichirou mendelik. Terseringai. "Santai. Aku hanya bercanda."

Jus ditandas sampai habis, dan gelasnya dihentakkan keras oleh Mikaela dengan sengaja.

"Seperti yang aku bilang di taman. Sepertinya mengikuti kemauan mereka akan semakin lebih menarik."

"Kau masih bersikukuh mereka membohongi kita?"

"Tentu. Keputusanku tidak akan berubah. Dengan menikah kontrak kita bisa menjaga segala privasi."

Benar. Dan Mikaela harus mengetikkan banyak poin perjanjian yang berhubungan dengan kontak fisik. Salah satunya berisi, ' _Harus tidur secara terpisah_ ,' yang malah menerbitkan nyinyir pada mata hijau setelah diperiksa bersama dan sebelum naik cetak.

"Yang benar saja, kita harus tidur terpisah? Dengar, ya, Mika. Kedua orangtua kita tidak mungkin tidak mengekori kita setelah menikah. Nanti mereka curiga ketika mendapati kenapa kita tidak tidur dalam satu kamar. Mau penyakit Ayahmu kumat lagi?"

"Kenapa kaupeduli dengan penyakit Papaku? Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa Papaku pura-pura sakit? Jangan-jangan kau ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam pernikahan kontrak ini. Mau menyentuhku, ya?!" Raut Mikaela memunculkan gurat-gurat protes.

"Percaya diri sekali. Siapa juga yang mau menyentuhmu."

Bantahan dari Yuuichirou menghadirkan semu tipis merah muda di pipi Mikaela. Sedikit malu kenapa bisa-bisanya otaknya berpikir yang kelewat besar kepala. Tapi wajar Mikaela berpikir seperti itu, toh,salah satu sifat Yuuichirou 'kan mesum.

Gerak jarinya cepat mengedit pada bagian itu.

 _Poin 19 : Akan tidur sekamar jika serumah dengan orangtua tanpa melakukan sentuhan fisik. Tetapi jika terjadi sentuhan fisik sedikit saja baik disengaja atau tidak, maka pihak yang menyentuh akan diberikan hukuman cambuk sebanyak lima puluh kali._

 _Poin 20 : Akan tidur terpisah jika tidak satu kediaman dengan orangtua._

"Bagaimana?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi."

Selebihnya tidak ada yang bermasalah. Dan malam itu dua orang ini manghasilkan perjanjian kontrak sebanyak lima puluh satu poin perjanjian.

Berkas-berkas kontrak dicetak sebanyak dua rangkap. Masing-masing berkas dibubuhi oleh stempel nama dan tanda tangan kedua belah pihak. Dan berkas masing-masing dipegang satu orang satu.

Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan setelah semuanya selesai.

* * *

Selama lima belas hari Shinya menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, akhirnya dia diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Banyak hal-hal di luar dari dugaan telah terjadi meski dari awal memang ini yang Shinya, istri, dan dua orang temannya inginkan. Yaitu, menciptakan kedekatan antara Yuuichirou dan Mikaela.

Di saat Shinya masih mendapatkan perawatan, Yuuichirou setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali akan datang menjenguk. Dan Mikaela setiap ada kesempatan akan selalu hadir untuk meyambangi. Dalam rentang waktu itu Mikaela dan Yuuichirou pasti bertemu.

Kadang mereka didapati tengah berbincang intens berdua. Mahiru yang diam-diam mengawasi akan mengabarkan berita ini kepada suami, Shinya dan Sayuri. Lalu mereka akan cekikikan tertawa seperti sekumpulan penggosip.

Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk benih-benih cinta itu tumbuh di hati Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Tinggal menunggu sedikit detikan penghitung maju untuk benih itu mekar dan menjadi bunga-bunga cinta yang cantik. Shinya, Guren Sayuri dan Mahiru sudah mencium bau semerbak kesucian dua insan ini mulai memberikan kerlingan rasa suka.

Mikaela datang setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi berbarengan dengan Yuuichirou yang juga hadir ke rumah sakit sebagai penjemput.

Dua pria ini mengangguk bergantian ketika Sayuri telah selesai mengepak barang-barang Shinya.

Tas besar itu langsung diambil Yuuichirou yang masuk beriringan dengan Mikaela.

"Terima kasih, Yuu- _chan_." Sayuri mengucapkan terima kasih.

Balasan Yuuichirou hanya tersenyum sangat menawan. Dan ia tidak segera membawa tas itu keluar padahal orangtuanya dan orangtua Mikaela telah beranjak dari posisinya masing-masing.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita pulang!" Guren menoleh ke belakang menemukan anaknya masih bergeming di tempat segeming Mikaela yang berjarak satu depa di sampingnya.

Yuuichirou dan Mikaela saling menoleh.

Lalu Yuuichirou angkat suara. "Mungkin waktunya tidak terlalu tepat. Tapi, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian."

Shinya yang dirangkul Sayuri terhenti di depan pintu, menoleh pada Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Pun Guren dan Mahiru ikut memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau seperti berbicara dengan orang lain saja. Katakan saja, sayang." Mahiru menyilakan.

Mengerling satu kali lagi pada Mikaela yang seakan menuntut Yuuichirou untuk maju mengatakan. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat dan tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa gugup maupun kikuk yang menghajar, Yuuichirou lanjut berkata sambil menenteng tas besar. "Aku dan Mika sudah memutuskan untuk menyetujui perjodohan yang kalian ucapkan tempo hari dulu."

Shinya merasa kurang jelas. Kalau memang ini akhir drama mereka sungguh merupakan sebuah kesuksesan besar karena telah panen hasil sekarang. "Kaubicara apa, Yuu- _chan_?"

Kali ini Mikaela yang berkata. "Aku bersedia menikah dengan Yuu- _chan_."

Perasaan gembira Guren, Shinya, Sayuri dan Mahiru tidak bisa diungkapkan. Hanya membiarkan sebongkah hati mereka lincah menari di balik tulang dada, berlompatan, dan jingkrak-jingkrak karena kegirangan.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca fanfik ini.

 **-Snaw-**


	4. Chapter 4 : Makan Ciuman

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), kalimat italic untuk bahasa hati, nama pantai atau tempat sengaja tidak disebutkan (saya malas meriset, hahahay).

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Ada seorang pria bertubuh agak gempal. Berselaput kerut-kerut wajah dan urat-urat termakan usia. Sedang duduk di tengah, di atas kursi berpelitur dengan bungkus beludru pada bagian pantat maupun punggung. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak memutih sekalipun dipastikan umurnya sudah mencapai angka delapan puluhan. Berhelai segar dengan warna ungu. Sebilah tongkat menegak di lantai, pada bagian pangkalnya dipegang oleh dua tangan yang saling bertopang.

Tubuh Tenri sudah terlalu renta, meski jasmaninya masih sehat. Satu matanya sudah tidak berfungsi karena digelayuti selaput katarak, dan telah digantikan oleh mata palsu yang memiliki kemampuan tidak jauh beda dengan mata asli. Mata palsu dari sebuah produk yang sukses diciptakan oleh perusahaan sekelas Hiiragi Company.

Dia menjadi tokoh sentral dalam kediaman rumah mewah, dengan dinding-dinding berbatu pualam dan tonggak-tonggak penyangga kokoh berbahan granit, serta dua orang pelayan yang berdiri dengan kepala agak menunduk di salah satu sudut. Menghadap pada empat entitas yang masing-masing duduk di sisi kanan maupun kiri dengan sandaran empuk kursi berjenis sama.

Di samping masing-masing kursi yang ditempati, terdapat meja yang di atasnya telah disediakan cangkir bercorak bunga sakura. Likuid cokelat muda telah terisi di dalamnya.

Canggung momen dipersembahkan oleh acara minum teh. Perbincangan bertajuk tentang sebuah pernikahan. Salah satu pelaku pendengarnya adalah orang yang sangat dihormati dan teramat absolut di tubuh Hiiragi. Semua peminum teh kala itu cukup hati-hati dalam berkata-kata, terkecuali sang anak kandung.

"Jadi, awal bulan depan pernikahan Yuu- _chan_ dan Mika- _chan_ akan segera dilaksanakan. Ayah harus mengosongkan jadwal, ya." Mahiru berbicara seolah tak ada sekat. Sebab anak mana yang akan sanksi jika berkata secara leluasa pada orangtua biologis. Dan itu adalah kalimat klimaks setelah Mahiru yang paling banyak bercerita mengenai bagaimana rencana mereka sukses menipu Yuuichirou dan Mikaela.

Sementara, sang menantu hanya menyeruput tehnya. Pendapat Guren sudah terwakilkan oleh sang istri.

Dua peminum lain, Sayuri dan Shinya pun turut memasang senyum, menyeruput elegan seperti yang dilakukan Guren.

Gerakan mereka tertata. Akan mengangkat cangkir beserta tatakannya―menyeruput isinya, nyaris beriringan―setelah seseorang berkata dan Tenri mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan senyum wibawa sebagai tanda; 'iya', 'setuju', 'oke', yang tidak terjabarkan secara gamblang lewat mulut, wujud dari tindakan respon.

Perbincangan ini sebenarnya terlalu lambat. Karena itu, sudah berlikuid-likuid teh telah masuk ke lambung mereka. Tanpa diperintah, para pelayan akan sigap menuangi cairan teh baru jika isi cangkir nyaris kosong. Meski lambat, mereka mafhum. Toh, yang mereka hadapi ini adalah Tenri Hiiragi, yang sudah dijabarkan sepengaruh apa sosoknya di chapter sebelumnya.

Lebih tepatnya mereka tidak terlalu tega mendengar Tenri yang sekali berujar suaranya terlampau parau dan berat. Pasti perlu usaha sekuat tenaga untuk Tenri mengerahkan segala upaya demi melontar respon. Namun secara kasarnya, mereka tidak ingin durasi minum teh semakin bergulir lama. Sebab nyatanya, dengan angguk-angguk Tenri saja, waktu terasa merangkak secara prematur, sehingga keempat orang ini harus mati-matian menahan sendawa akibat kebanyakan minum.

"Pernikahan mereka akan dilakukan di Belanda. Seishirou mempunyai kenalan seorang Pastor yang bersedia memberkati pernikahan Yuu- _chan_ dan Mika- _chan_ di sana, Yah."

"Konsep pernikahannya akan dilakukan di luar ruangan. Kami sudah mereservasi salah satu tepi laut sebagai acara pesta." Guren menambahkan keterangan sang istri.

"Keamanannya akan terjaga, Ayah. Kami pastikan tidak akan ada perangkap kamera wartawan."

Seperti biasa Tenri akan mengangguk dan setelah itu mereka akan meminum teh pada cangkir. Gerakan termonoton dan berulang-ulang. Semboyannya bukan lagi, 'Berani bicara, ngeteh, yuk!', melainkan, 'Seruput teh, setelah angguk-angguk, yuk!'

Tetapi Shinya sudah tidak tahan. Lepas kontrol dan menceloskan sendawa keras dengan nada yang mengerikan, seperti orang yang kekenyangan setelah makan bermangkuk-mangkuk nasi.

"Groaark oork groook groook ooork!"

Guren, Mahiru dan Sayuri melirik aksi tidak sopan Shinya dari ekor mata. Terhenti gerakan ketiganya dalam meminum teh. Cangkir beserta tatakan menggantung pada masing-masing tangan.

Sungguh menjijikan mata-mata itu berkata.

"Maaf. Hehehe."

Shinya senewen. Cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya setelah sadar bahwa dia bukan hanya mempermalukan diri sendiri, tapi harga diri ketiganya juga nyaris terdepak.

Untungnya Tenri masih mengangguk-angguk pelan berhias senyum wibawa yang tak pernah tumpul. Seolah tingkah Shinya disikapi sebagai pariwara hiburan.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **MAKAN CIUMAN**

* * *

Sebagai seorang senior, Yuuichirou terkadang menyempatkan waktu memantau para junior di tempat latihan. Terkadang ia juga bersedia mengajari beberapa koreografi jika ada yang kesusahan dalam berlatih gerakan.

Tanpa sadar Yuuichirou merembeskan peluh sekalipun pendingin ruangan menyirami seantero ruangan. Ia terlalu asyik mencontohkan koreografi hingga tiba-tiba ia kelepasan bergoyang, menari sampai lupa waktu pulang. Kebetulan hari ini agenda Yuuichirou tidak terlalu padat, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lumeran peluh dibilas di kamar mandi latihan. Yuuichirou berganti pakaian dengan pakaian cadangan di kantor agensi. Kemudian rencananya ia ingin berpamit sebentar kepada bos besar, Saitou, sebelum pergi sebagai bentuk takzim.

Seorang bintang jelita di bawah naungan manajemen yang sama ditemui Yuuichirou di dalam kantor Saitou. Dia berpenampilan sederhana tetapi mengilatkan kecantikan nan tiada tara; blus putih tak berlengan dengan aksen pita yang menjatuh di antara tulang selangka, celana jins hitam memensil melekukkan betis ramping dan bokong kencang. Sepatunya berhak pendek, warnanya kontras karena berwarna merah. Rambutnya cokelat alami, lurus, tergerai rapi ke belakang. Dan polesan rias minimalis menunjang lekuk wajah yang sudah cantik sedari lahir.

Kerlingan matanya adalah kecanduan yang sangat sempurna mencuri atensi Yuuichirou dan para pria di luar sana.

"Yuu- _chan_ , sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," sapanya ketika Yuuichirou muncul dari balik pintu. Di dunia ini hanya segelintir orang yang menanamkan sufiks 'Chan' pada namanya. Orang-orang itu adalah; Mikaela, kedua orangtua Mikaela, ibunya, dan wanita luar biasa jelita ini, Akane.

Saitou memberikan kode bahwa untuk sekarang sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena harus menyambut sambungan telepon. Yuuichirou dan Akane memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk berbincang.

Jujur, Yuuichirou sangat rindu dengan wanita itu. Teman sesama bintang satu agensi yang telah banyak membantu Yuuichirou di belakang layar. Bahkan jasa-jasa Akane yang mungkin adalah sesuatu hal sepele sekalipun merupakan uluran tangan teramat berharga yang masih dikenang Yuuichirou sampai sekarang. Ia masih belum bisa membalas budi.

"Konser turku sebenarnya sudah habis. Kau yang ke mana saja? Padat sekali, ya, jadwalmu."

Akane terkekeh anggun. Kekehannya saja sudah semenawan itu. "Jadwalku juga sama sepertimu, Yuu- _chan_. Tapi aku memang sedang mengurus hal lain."

Dahi Yuuichirou berkerut penasaran. "Hal lain? Apa itu?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, Yuu- _chan_."

Telunjuk Yuuichirou bergerak-gerak, menuding. "Sudah berani main rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang, ya."

Dia tertawa kecil dengan kehadiran sebelah tangan di depan mulut, tipikal gadis feminin. "Bukan rahasia, kok. Tapi nanti-nanti saja aku beri tahu. Oh, iya, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Ada yang ingin aku berikan."

Akane mengambil tas jinting kertas di bawah tepi meja. Menggali isinya dan menunjukkannya kepada Yuuichirou.

Sebuah topi baret berwarna putih seputih salju. Berbahan wol halus di mana bulu-bulu lembut menyembul pada permukaannya.

"Salah satu merek yang kubintangi memberikan ini padaku. Mereka memberikan dua sekaligus, jadi kuberikan satu untukmu. Dan tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat, Shinoa- _chan_."

"Untuk Shinoa?"

Topi itu terlalu imut.

Yuuichirou merasa bahwa Shinoa tidak pantas mengenakannya sekalipun postur tubuh adiknya memang mungil. Meski banyak yang berkata bahwa Shinoa berwajah persis seperti ibunya yang tak kalah jelita, Yuuichirou menolak untuk mengiya, mengingat betapa gemarnya Shinoa berbuat jahil. Bagi Yuuichirou cantik itu harus luar-dalam bukan hanya pada sampul. Shinoa jauh dari kesan imut.

Dan jika membayangkan Yuuichirou sendiri yang memakai, ah, ia tak sanggup dan justru bergidik amit-amit. Topi tipe seperti ini akan sesuai jika dipakai seseorang yang berwajah manis.

"Tidak harus. Terserah Yuu- _chan_ saja mau dipakai sendiri atau diberikan kepada orang lain. Pacar Yuu- _chan_ mungkin."

"Pacar?" Entah kenapa Yuuichirou geli. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum berpikir untuk merajut asmara dengan seseorang. Masih ingin merasakan tubuhnya bersinar terang dipuja-puja penggemar. Mengkhususkan salah satu wanita dan memilihnya menjadi kekasih sama saja dengan melukai seluruh hati para penggemar. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Serius, Yuu- _chan_?" Akane skeptis. "Kita sudah di usia yang telah terlepas dari _golden rules_. Sudah saatnya kau mulai mencari pendamping."

Sedikit pun Yuuichirou sama sekali tidak mencerna kata-kata Akane barusan. Justru ia terpikirkan hal lain. "Terserah aku 'kan mau memberikannya pada siapa?"

Akane mengangguk.

* * *

Barang bawaan Mikaela terlalu banyak. Sekantong plastik gendut berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari tertenteng pada satu tangannya. Satu tangan lain memangku kantong kertas berisi buah-buahan. Mikaela kerepotan tatkala mengambil kunci pada saku celana. Tanpa sadar satu buah apel jatuh dan menggelinding.

Tangan gelap tiba-tiba mengambilnya. Bunyi gigitan apel mengejutkan Mikaela.

"Astaga!" Mikaela memijit dada. Kemudian lega setelah mengetahui siapa makhluk yang nyaris hadir tak kasat mata. "Yuu- _chan_ , kau mengagetkanku."

Yuuichirou lagi-lagi mengenakan pakaian penyamaran. Seluruh tubuhnya terkelubungi nuansa hitam. Tidak heran jika Mikaela menganggap Yuuichirou sebagai sebuah penampakan di lorong apartemen bercahaya remang-remang. Satu lampu silinder di sana ternyata mati.

"Yang mengejutkanmu siapa." Apel bekas gigitan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam kantong. Lalu beserta kantong-kantongnya diambil Yuuichirou agar Mikaela bisa dengan mudah merogoh kunci dan membuka pintu.

Satu tangan Yuuichirou yang bebas kembali menggenggam apel yang sudah tidak utuh.

"Itu belum dicuci, dan tadi jatuh, kotor, kenapa langsung dimakan? Nanti sakit perut!" Mikaela sempat-sempatnya memerhatikan tingkah Yuuichirou

"Sudah kusapu di bajuku, kok." Untuk membuktikan, Yuuichirou menggesekan buah apel ke permukaan jaketnya sebelum ia gigit untuk yang kedua kali.

Bola mata biru diputar. Suara elektronik pintu yang terbuka akses kuncinya terdengar. "Terserahlah. Kalau sakit perut jangan mengadu padaku."

Dua pria masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Mikaela meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja makan dapur di samping kantong buah-buahan yang tadi dibawa Yuuichirou.

"Hampir saja lupa." Yuuichirou menganggurkan apel yang baru termakan separuh, mengonggokannya begitu saja di atas meja bersama dengan kantong-kantong belanja Mikaela. Lalu ia membuka ritsleting tas yang menyelempang. Mikaela bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Yuuichirou membawa tas. Sebab tas itu kecil dan warnanya sepekat dengan pembungkus tubuh Yuuichirou, seolah bersatu dengannya.

Sebuah topi baret dikeluarkan, dilesakkan begitu saja di batok kepala kuning. Mikaela terpekur. Matanya juling ke atas dan agak melongo mulutnya. Yuuichirou kemudian menarik tangannya ke kamar mandi. Mereka menghadap pantulan wajah pada cermin yang menggantung di kubikel penggosok gigi.

Yuuichirou merapikan sedikit topi. Sengaja membetulkannya agak dimiringkan biar kesannya tambah manis.

Dua pundak Mikaela ditangkup Yuuichirou. "Wah, _kawai_!" Yuuichirou berujar.

Semakin terpekur. Mikaela tampak seperti wanita tomboi. Tinggal ditambahkan lipstik, sedikit perona mata maupun pipi, dan dempulan bedak, gender asli Mikaela pastilah berhasil mengelabui orang-orang.

"Seorang teman memberikan itu padaku. Dan aku berikan itu untukmu."

"Ini," Mikaela meletakkan spasi pada kalimatnya, "topi untuk wanita."

"Siapa bilang?" kilah Yuuichirou. "Pria juga bisa memakainya― _tapi untuk golongan pria sepertimu saja, sih_ ―lagi pula, topi itu terlihat cocok di kepalamu, Mika."

Pengejekan secara halus. Dan Mikaela berpasrah saja. Berkata, "baiklah," _lumayan untuk properti musim dingin_ , "terima kasih," tetapi nadanya ketus dan datar.

Topi baret dilempar Mikaela sembarang ke dalam kamar. Sementara Yuuichirou seperti biasa tanpa dipersilakan, duduk santai di sofa, menyetel saluran televisi dengan kaki betopang sambil lanjut mengunyah apel. Yuuichirou bertingkah seolah itu adalah rumahnya.

Mikaela sudah terbiasa.

"Oh, iya, sebelumnya aku iseng membuka akses pintu apartemenmu dengan sandi." Jeda kalimat Yuuichirou hanya ketika ia tengah mencacah apel.

Mikaela menoleh sambil mentransfer barang belanjaannya ke lemari es.

"Awalnya aku mencoba angka tanggal lahirmu, tidak bisa. Hari pernikahan dan tanggal lahir kedua orangtuamu, tidak bisa. Tanggal kita jadian dulu, tidak bisa. Tanggal lahirku, juga tidak bisa."

Diam-diam Mikaela mengerutkan wajah. Percaya diri sekali Yuuichirou sampai harus memasukkan digit tanggal lahirnya sendiri ke akses sandi pembuka pintu milik orang lain. Lagi pula, Mikaela bukan penganut paham menjadikan tanggal lahir, atau tanggal jadian, atau tanggal sakral apa pun sebagai sebuah sandi pengaman. Ia lebih suka memasukkan tanggal hari yang memiliki momen menyakitkan, agar ia bisa selalu ingat bahwa dunia tidak melulu membuatnya bahagia, agar ia tidak tinggi hati dalam menjalani kodrat sebagai manusia.

Sandi pintu elektronik Mikaela sebenarnya adalah tanggal Grup Idola Seraph debut. Hari di mana Mikaela menangis secara nonstop, melihat Yuuichirou sebagai salah satu personelnya muncul pertama kali di layar kaca. Ia waktu itu terharu bahagia sekaligus sedih karena tersiksa hati, mendapati fakta bahwa Yuuichirou sudah tidak bisa ia gapai lagi.

Seandainya Yuuichirou memasukkan angka itu, habislah sudah Mikaela tak bermuka. Untungnya Yuuichirou tidak kepikiran. Yah, sepertinya otak Yuuichirou masih saja standar seperti dulu-dulu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Yuuichirou menoleh sekilas. "Belum."

"Aku mau buat salad, kau mau?"

Menoleh lagi tapi kini lebih lama. "Sedang diet, ya?"

"Hari ini jadwal makanku adalah salad."

"Berarti sedang diet, dong."

Jawaban pengulangan. "Hari ini jadwal makanku adalah salad."

"Iya, berarti kau sedang diet, 'kan?"

Mikaela mulai jengah. "Hari ini jadwal makanku adalah salad."

"Diet, diet, diet, diet." Iris klorofil lalu memaling arah.

"Hari ini jadwal makanku adalah salad." Kalimat pengulangannya sendiri nyaris membuatnya emosi.

"Jangan terlalu sering diet kau, Mika. Nanti tambah kurus."

Napas panjang diembuskan demi menyabarkan diri. "KAU MAU MAKAN SALAD ATAU TIDAK?" Tegas dan nadanya meninggi satu oktaf.

"Oke, aku mau."

Entah kenapa Mikaela justru bertambah kesal. Yuuichirou sekarang sangat gemar mengerjainya.

Bahan-bahan membuat salad dipersiapkan; beberapa sayuran segar yang baru dibeli, mayones, minyak olive, dan buah berry. Mikaela mengambil talenan untuk mengiris buah tomat.

Yuuichirou mendekati Mikaela yang berdiri di depan konter dapur. Mengabaikan suguhan hiburan tv yang dibiarkan menyala. Tangkai apel ia buang ke bak sampah terdekat.

Kedua tangan Yuuichirou saling menampik, membersihkan noda-noda bekas apel yang tadi ia makan. "Mika, kau tidak menanyakan ada angin apa tiba-tiba aku datang ke mari?"

Atensi Mikaela hanya terfokus pada buah tomat yang ia iris tipis-tipis. Menyahut dengan kesan apatis. "Oh, jadi kaudatang ke sini karena ada maunya?"

"Emm, tidak juga, selain karena tujuan utamaku adalah memberikan topi baret tadi untukmu. Tapi, aku datang ke sini karena memang ada perlu."

Kelereng Mikaela menatap Yuuichirou yang kini mencomot sepotong tomat, dan tandas dari pandangan hanya dalam sekali suapan lebar.

Tidak perlu Mikaela mengucap tanya, sebab dari wajahnya saja sudah bersirat hal demikian. Berkesan menyuruh Yuuichirou untuk segera memberitahukan perihal kedatangan.

Yuuichirou menelan habis lumatan tomat sebelum berkata. "Kautahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang mempelai pengantin setelah melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan?"

Mikaela kembali lanjut memotong, kali ini daun selada. "Melempar buket bunga pernikahan?"

"Bukan." Yuuichirou kembali menyumpal mulut dengan selembar daun selada.

Talenan terus-terusan ditimpa hajaran pisau yang mengiris. "Saling menyuap kue pernikahan?"

Sambil asyik mengunyah. Bunyinya 'kres kres kres'. "Bukan."

Tepat ketika semua daun selada sudah nyaris habis terpotong, otak Mikaela tebersit sebuah pemikiran. Ia tertegun, ragu menjawab. "Ciuman?"

"Huum, benar sekali."

Pisau menghentak sedikit agak keras tatkala mengiris bagian selada yang terakhir. Matanya tajam menusuk. "Lalu? Memangnya ada apa dengan ciuman?"

"Aku rasa kita harus melakukan simulasi ciuman."

Bukan lagi manik biru yang menusuk. Pisau yang tadi digunakan untuk memotong, secepat kilat terbentang ke udara. Ujung lancipnya hanya berjarak dua senti saja dari bawah dagu Yuuichirou yang karena gerakan refleks jadi sedikit terangkat.

"Wow, rileks, Mika." Sedikit pun tak ada nada getar takut. Telunjuk kiri bergerak mengenyahkan pisau yang mengancam. "Jangan kaupikir aku memanfaatkan situasi ini. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada simulasi-simulasian. Lagi pula, apa kaulupa dengan poin perjanjian kontrak kita? Tidak ada sentuhan fisik." Pisau potong sudah bertengger manis di samping talenan.

"Barangkali kau tidak lengkap membaca poin itu, Mika. Di bagian poin itu ada keterangan tambahan di bawahnya. 'Kecuali dua belah pihak menyetujui'."

Setelah ini Mikaela akan membaca ulang semua poin perjanjian di kontrak yang dimilikinya. Mikaela tanpa berpikir lama langsung menolak lagi. "Aku tidak setuju."

"Yah, aku juga tidak akan memaksa, kalau kau memang tidak mau. Tapi apa kauyakin tidak ada kesan canggung saat kita melakukannya di hadapan keluarga besar yang berhadir?"

"Ciuman itu otodidak saja tidak perlu latihan."

Tangan bersedekap. "Betulkah? Aku takutnya nanti saat pernikahan, kau memasang raut jijik saat sesi ciuman. Oh tidak, aku justru khawatir kalau-kalau yang kucium di atas altar nanti adalah tiang listrik."

Mata Mikaela mulai mengilatkan tusukan yang kedua. Sebagai sikap waspada, Yuuichirou segera menyambar pisau yang tergeletak dan membuangnya ke bak sampah. "Ini disingkirkan dulu, ya."

"Aku belum selesai memotong sayuran! Dan itu pisau mahal, buatan Prancis!"

"Ah, bisa disambung nanti, dan bisa dicuci juga," tukas Yuuichirou.

Pisau terjun ke dalam bak sampah.

Kembali ke pokok pembahasan utama. "Jadi, kaubisa memastikan ciuman pernikahan kita bisa meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa kita benar-benar melakukan pernikahan dan bukan bersandiwara?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Tidak usah pakai latihan simulasi segala juga aku bisa!"

"Memangnya kalau boleh aku tahu, kapan terakhir kali kau ciuman?"

"Itu urusan pribadiku, untuk apa juga aku harus memberitahumu!"

Yuuichirou menerka asal. "Sepuluh tahun lalu, ya?"

Pupil biru mengecil. Mikaela terhenyak.

Melihat ekspresi Mikaela, Yuuichirou bisa menilai. "Jadi benar, ya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu terakhir kali kaupernah berciuman. Jangan-jangan cuma aku satu-satunya orang yang pernah kaucium."

Pipi Mikaela bersemu merah muda. Namun segera ditampik. Tetapi jatuhnya tetap seperti dipaksakan. "Ahahaha, jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku paling tidak suka jika kehidupan pribadiku diulik."

"Supaya adil, coba kautanya kehidupan pribadiku."

Dan Mikaela bertanya dalam konteks yang berbeda. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berhubungan seks?"

Langsung dijawab lancar, selancar protokol jalanan bebas hambatan. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang."

Napas Mikaela mulai memburu. Ia benci kalau harus mengingat kejadian ngilu. Ngilu karena sekarang relasi mereka rasanya berbeda, setelah dulu mereka pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya mengecap surga dunia dalam balutan bersatu tubuh. "Kau masih belok? Kau juga masih suka yang pirang-pirang rupanya."

"Aku hidup dengan agenda yang tersusun. Jangankan berhubungan badan, bercumbu dengan pikiranku saja aku tidak punya waktu, Mika. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kutiduri."

Tetiba Mikaela menjadi tak keruan rasa mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sedikit lebih cepat dan nyaring. Rongga dalam kepalanya seakan bernapas, mengembang, dan menjadi besar.

"Tapi kalau berciuman, aku pernah melakukannya dengan sejumlah wanita atas dasar tuntutan naskah. Kautahu 'kan, sudah ada beberapa film dan dorama yang kubintangi, belum lagi di video klip."

Mikaela yang tadi dibuat melambung tinggi, dalam sekejap dihempaskan secara kasar ke bumi.

"Kalau masalah ciuman bukan hal yang sulit bagiku."

"Jadi, kau meremehkan kemampuanku dalam berciuman?"

"Secara lugas, aku tidak bilang demikian. Tapi kalau mengingat sejarah hidup kita, bukankah aku yang mengajarimu berciuman?"

Ini benar-benar penghinaan. Atau akal-akalan Yuuichirou saja agar bisa mendapatkan ciuman darinya. Tetapi mengingat Yuuichirou adalah bintang yang kerap berakting totalitas, perkara ciuman tentu adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Mikaela serasa menjadi manusia zaman batu karena menganggap sebuah ciuman adalah harga yang paling berharga, yang tidak bisa diberikannya pada sembarang orang. Namun Yuuichirou ini bukan orang lain, melainkan mantannya, orang yang pernah dicintainya.

"Baik. Mari kita lakukan simulasi CIUMAN!" pada kata terakhir sengaja Mikaela tekankan. Menantang.

Reaksi Yuuichirou sama sekali tidak terkejut, justru senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah. Mematikan saluran televisi.

Mikaela tanpa henti mengamati Yuuichirou yang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. Sebuah DVD. Keping dalamnya Yuuichirou masukan ke dalam mesin pemutar.

"Kebetulan aku membawa ini. Harus ada lagu latar yang mengiringi."

Sungguh Mikaela tak habis pikir, bahwasanya Yuuichirou telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Seolah memang telah jauh hari Yuuichirou merencanakannya. Mau tak mau Mikaela harus menepati. Ia sudah telanjur mengiyakan ajakan simulasi Yuuichirou.

"Tapi bukan musik instrumen pernikahan. Lagu apa pun boleh asal mendukung jadi latar." Yuuichirou masih saja mengoceh yang sebenarnya Mikaela tidak peduli.

Musik dibuka oleh suara intro gitar. Seperempat menit berselang, suara merdu seorang wanita mengumandang. Suaranya jernih dan menyamankan, berpadu dengan alunan musik sederhana yang lebih didominasi oleh iringan gitar.

"Kautahu penyanyi ini 'kan, Mika? Akane. Dia yang memberikan topi itu padaku."

Mikaela tidak terlalu tahu dengan lagu kekinian. Tapi kalau penyanyi yang bernama Akane, seluruh Jepang pasti kenal. Dia penyanyi cantik yang populer. Berpenampilan sederhana dengan tatapan yang selalu tajam dan senyum luar biasa indah. Kerap memetik gitar di setiap aksi menyanyinya.

Seruas jari Yuuichirou bergerak, memberi kode agar Mikaela mendekat. Mikaela patuh, melenggang.

Kini mereka berdiri sejajar, saling berhadapan teramat dekat. Spasi yang sudah sepuluh tahun tidak mereka ciptakan.

Mata biru baru menyadari, bahwa mata zamrud yang ia tatap berposisi sedikit lebih tinggi. Rupanya Yuuichirou dewasa telah tumbuh dengan postur tubuh yang lelaki sekali. Padahal dulu waktu remaja, Yuuichirou sedikit pendek sekitar tiga senti darinya.

"Anggap saja pemberkatan telah dilakukan. Dan para tamu undangan menunggu kita untuk berciuman."

Mengangguk mantap. Mikaela dalam-dalam menatap mata hijau itu balik memandangnya. Dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa melihat jelas seluk beluk wajah Yuuichirou; hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, pipi dan segala permukaan wajahnya yang bercahaya.

Dan Yuuichirou menikmati pandangan mata biru yang dengan teliti menelurusi lekuk-lekuk wajahnya. Yang tanpa Mikaela tahu, dan ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam hati, bahwa rupa Mikaela nyaris tak bercela. Yuuichirou paling senang bagaimana iris biru setitik berkilat, menjelalat dirinya sampai terkagum begitu dalam.

Dua wajah saling dimajukan dan sama-sama agak meneleng secara berlawanan. Mata keduanya spontan menutup tatkala dua bibir saling bersinggungan.

Mulanya hanya ciuman dangkal―permukaan bibir yang hanya saling menempel. Lalu mulai saling mengecap, lembut dan levelnya masih normal. Kemudian tempo melaju, saling isap, saling masuk-keluar lidah, dan saling bertukar saliva.

Mikaela merasakan getar aneh dalam dadanya, panas.

Tubuh Yuuichirou seakan dilalap api, membara.

Sebelah tangan Yuuichirou menangkup wajah kiri Mikaela, sementara tangan lainnya merengkuh pinggang kanan Mikaela. Mencoba menarik si pirang untuk lebih dekat pada tubuhnya.

Mikaela meladeni, membiarkan diri dan jiwanya terbawa arus oleh kehendak lawan cium. Masih ada aroma apel dan tomat yang Mikaela rasakan dari mulut sang mantan. Tapi entah kenapa jejak rasa itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Justru menjadi magnet yang membuat lidah maupun bibirnya untuk terus melengket. Tidak. Bukan karena campuran rasa itu Mikaela mencandu untuk terus mencecap, namun karena memang pemilik bibir dan lidah adalah Yuuichirou.

Ciuman semakin berpagut dengan liar, sekalipun napas keduanya saling berembus beraturan.

Bagian refrain lagu latar berdendang mendukung suasana.

 _Beri aku satu jiwa_

 _Agar aku tak tamak pada dunia_

 _Beri aku satu jiwa_

 _Biar bisa kurasa bahagia yang lebih dalam_

 _Karena satu jiwa_

 _cukup untuk mencintainya._

Setelah ciuman berakhir, latar lagu masih mengalun belum selesai. Padahal keduanya merasa bahwa ciuman mereka berdurasi cukup lama.

Mikaela segera memaling muka. Malu menampakkan semu merah di wajah. Pun debaran jantungnya mengencang. Ia segera menjauh, pergi ke konter dapur tanpa banyak bunyi.

Sedangkan Yuuichirou sedikit agak syok sambil sesekali menggigit bagian bawah bibir. Di antara sekian banyak ia berakting ciuman, ciuman kali ini yang paling memabukkan. Ciuman penuh gairah alami tanpa paksaan, merasuki hingga ia terpedaya dan keenakan. Ciuman yang sekaligus membuatnya nostalgia, karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia pernah merasakannya.

Dan tanpa keduanya sadari, perasaan yang sengaja dikubur dalam sekali di bawah titik nadir masing-masing, pelan-pelan merangkak naik.

Mikaela kembali pada kegiatannya yang tertunda, membuat salad. Dan Yuuichirou kembali bertopang kaki, mencari penghiburan lewat sajian televisi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka duduk berseberangan di meja makan, menyantap sayur-sayuran yang telah tercampur dalam mangkuk kaca transparan.

Tidak ada yang mengangkat topik apa pun ketika acara makan. Hening tanpa ada sedikit pun bunyi, kecuali kecapan mencacah sayuran, dan suara tv.

Kikuk masih setia meraja. Hingga akhirnya Yuuichirou berani mendulang kata. "Mika, apa kautahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang pengantin setelah melakukan pernikahan?"

Serasa _de javu_. Mikaela seketika lupa bahwa malam itu ia pernah merangkai ciuman indah. Rasa kesal menjalari dada. Tentu Mikaela tahu apa jawaban yang ingin Yuuichirou dengar.

Malam pertama.

Mikaela menahan geram. Ia tentu tidak sudi bersimulasi adegan ranjang.

Gelas minum yang Mikaela genggam remuk. Emosi tersalurkan pada tangannya yang kelewat mengetat.

Dari seberang meja sepasang mata hijau membola.

Anehnya, jemari Mikaela tidak mengalami cedera alih-alih luka.

* * *

. . . * . . .

* * *

Yuuichirou dan Mikaela baru datang menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi satu hari sebelum hari H. Sedangkan dua pasang suami istri _fujodanshi_ laknat itu sudah lebih dulu sampai satu minggu yang lalu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Baik Mikaela dan Yuuichirou terlalu lelah untuk melihat bagaimana dekorasi pernikahan mereka. Bahkan setelah mendarat, Mikaela mengalami _jet lag_. Tatkala ia melihat Shinoa melambaikan tangan di restoran vila, ia nyaris tumbang karena kepalanya luar biasa pening. Yuuichirou sigap, segera merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Sebagian keluarga yang menyaksikan dari restoran bersorak. "Ciye, belum apa-apa sudah pelukan."

Siku Mikaela menyikut Yuuichirou sehingga Yuuichirou termundur satu langkah. Mikaela segera mengambil langkah gegas menuju kamar sambil memegangi kepala.

Sorakan kecewa dengan jempol mengarah ke bawah. "Huuu, tidak seru!"

Di dalam kamar, Mikaela sudah tidak merasa apa-apa lagi. Kesadarannya hilang terbuai nyamannya bantal dan empuknya kasur. Yuuichirou masuk ke kamar Mikaela dengan hati-hati hanya untuk meninggikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Mikaela sampai batas leher.

* * *

Acara pernikahan diadakan di tepi laut, di salah satu tempat wisata yang cukup terkenal di Negara Kincir Angin, dan di sebuah bagian tersudut yang letaknya sangat jauh dari keramaian pengunjung. Sesuai dengan pelayanan yang dijanjikan, pesta pernikahan harus dilakukan secara rahasia. Tidak boleh ada jepretan kilat lensa dari awak media.

Konsep pernikahan dibuat dalam balutan budaya barat. Karena dua keluarga memang penganut agama Kristiani. Para undangan yang berhadir hanya sekitar lima puluh orang. Didominasi oleh keluarga besar dari masing-masing mempelai.

Sebuah pesta pernikahan di luar ruangan yang sederhana. Bernuansa serba merah muda dan putih―tetapi lebih dominan merah muda. Pasir putih menjadi lantai. Kelopak-kelopak mawar merah muda yang tak terhitung jumlahnya disemaikan membentuk karpet menuju altar.

Altar pengikat janji suci hanya berupa empat tiang membentuk kubus, diselimuti jalinan tirai merah muda dan putih yang menjuntai. Pada bagian atas, berhias banyaknya rangkaian bunga mawar merah muda dan mawar putih yang ditata selang-seling.

Para tamu undangan telah menempati jejeran kursi kayu bercat putih yang terbagi menjadi dua; sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan. Pada tiap bagian tepi kursi yang terletak di sisi jalan yang telah dihamburi kelopak mawar, lampion-lampion berbentuk bola merah muda menggantung sebagai dekorasi tambahan.

Mikaela menahan kernyit mata tatkala datang digandeng sang ibu. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dekorasi macam apa yang digunakan untuk acara pernikahannya kelak. Dingin menyergap sampai ke tulang mendapati sejauh lazuardi memandang hanya ada warna merah muda dan putih. Pun tetamu yang berhadir, yang menyambut kedatangannya, semuanya bersetelan maupun bergaun kalau tidak merah muda, ya, putih.

Pantas saja ia diminta datang paling akhir.

Mikaela meratap dalam hati. Melankolis semelankolis-melankolisnya. Konsep pernikahan yang ia idam-idamkan hilang ditepis kenyataan. Ia seperti berada di acara pernikahan Barbie dan Ken. Oh, bukan, yang menikah 'kan dirinya. Pas sekali, ia yang mengenakan setelan dengan warna semerah muda mawar dalam ikatan buket yang ia pegang, secara tidak harfiah adalah Barbie―minus tudung penutup wajah dan minus gaun, rambut pirangnya sudah mendukung. Dan Yuuichirou yang bersetelan lebih dominan putih adalah Ken-nya.

Dan―demi apa ada boneka Hello Kitty menempel di meja kue pernikahan? Satu, dua, hah!? Ada lima! Dan pada puncak undakan kue pernikahan, menancap tepat di tengah, ada miniatur dirinya bergandeng dengan miniatur Yuuichirou, dikelilingi oleh miniatur-miniatur Hello Kitty.

Ini pesta pernikahan atau pesta ulang tahun anak TK?

Bolehlah konsep ini diterapkan jika yang menikah adalah pasangan normal. Dan gadisnya menggilai warna pink, Barbie, maupun Hello Kitty. Tetapi yang menikah sekarang 'kan adalah dua orang manusia yang sama-sama bergender pria.

Dan, itu kenapa Yuuichirou bisa-bisanya tersenyum bahagia atas semua ketidaknormalan yang menghajar realita? Aktingnya menjiwai sekali!

Keluarga besar yang sedikit pun tidak menggumamkan nada-nada heran kenapa dua orang pria bisa menikah. Si Bos Besar yang paling berpengaruh, Tenri, dengan senyumnya yang khas. Shinya, Guren dan Mahiru yang bertingkah menyeka bagian bawah mata berlakon terharu. Shinoa dengan raut gembira, bela-bela datang dari Amerika dan meliburkan diri dari kuliah hanya demi menghadiri acara pernikahan kakaknya. Kureto dan Seishirou yang ternyata ikut terlibat secara langsung dalam pembuatan resepsi. Mereka adalah oknum-oknum yang sepertinya telah berotak geser, atau jangan-jangan mereka _fujodanshi_ semua, yang secara tidak langsung telah menyiksa batin Mikaela dari segala ketidakwajaran.

Ini adalah konspirasi yang sangat terlalu!

Meski demikian, Mikaela harus bersandiwara seperti mempelai yang akan mengakhiri masa lajang dan siap menyongsong kehidupan baru dengan pasangan. Memasang wajah porselen yang tak kalah bahagia. Mikaela menyabarkan hati. Ini hanya satu hari, lalu satu tahun. Setelah itu, ia akan bercerai, memutus segala koneksi, relasi, mendepak diri, dan berganti identitas―nama Mikhael jauh lebih jantan―kalau perlu ia pindah dimensi saja sekalian.

Sayuri tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika tugas mengantarkan Mikaela ke altar telah selesai. Dia langsung menepi dan segera dirangkul Shinya. Bergabung dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Mikaela dan Yuuichirou kini saling berhadapan. Seorang Pastor berdiri di samping kiri, mengatakan sesuatu sebelum melakukan pemberkatan, di mana Mikaela berharap sekali ada yang mau mengangkat tangan.

"Jika ada yang keberatan atas pernikahan ini katakan sekarang atau selamanya diam saja."

Tapi hening.

Semuanya geming dengan senyum yang mengukir pada wajah masing-masing.

Yang terdengar hanya embusan kencang angin pantai dan sedu sedan yang teredam.

Pemberkatan dilakukan. Janji suci diikrarkan. Dua lingkar cincin disematkan. Dan buku pernikahan ditandatangani. Mikaela sudah terlalu malas menghayati. Ia ingin sekali acara ini cepat berlalu.

Sesi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para tetamu pun tiba. Sesi ciuman.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Meski sudah pernah melakukan simulasi, dada Mikaela masih saja gugup dan berdebar-debar gila.

Cup.

Yuuichirou menciumnya lembut, dalam dan cukup lama―

―di kening.

Hanya dikening.

Tubuh Mikaela seperti disiram lumeran gletser. Dingin menggigit. Memaku batu seperti patung Moai.

Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak menanti maupun ketagihan dengan ciuman bibir yang pernah mereka praktikan di saat latihan. Tidak pula ingin merasakan lagi sensasi aneh dan nikmat tatkala dua bibir mereka saling mengecap. Tapi, untuk apa simulasi itu dilakukan jauh-jauh hari jika di saat hari pernikahan, hanya ia yang dicium dan itu pun di bagian kening?

Diam-diam tangan Mikaela terkepal. Mati-matian menjaga agar topeng yang ia pasang sedemikan rupa itu tidak rusak oleh perasaan dongkol yang datang menikam.

Yuuichirou telah membodohinya.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Rencananya fanfik ini akan menggunakan dua sudut pandang secara bergantian. Tapi berhubung saya memiliki kegiatan lain yang membatasi saya untuk berpikir ekstra dalam merangkai kata, akhirnya fanfik ini jatuhnya lebih ke Mika centric.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang dengan sabar sudah menunggu lanjutan fanfik ini dan masih mau membacanya.

Terima kasih juga ya untuk yang telah bersedia memberikan review.

 **-Snaw-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Menangkis

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), di sini banyak adegan konyol (maaf bila jatuhnya garing dan jayus), kalimat italic tanpa tanda petik untuk bahasa hati.

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Pesta pernikahan dilanjutkan pada malam hari. Tetap di luar ruangan dan berlatar taman. Tepat di belakang vila yang mereka sewa.

Bohlam-bohlam kecil melintang dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Warna kuningnya yang mungil bagaikan terang kunang-kunang begitu mencolok pada suasana pekat malam.

Susunan kursi maupun meja menghampar sebagai alas para tetamu yang masih mencari penghiburan. Musik klasik bernada romansa mengiringi menjadi pembungkus euforia dalam mengantarkan kebahagiaan.

Meski embusan angin pantai yang lebih sering menyapa pada malam hari, beberapa tamu masih ada yang bersudi menanggalkan jas hingga menyisakan kemeja. Rupanya kemelut sukacita, hingar bingar rasa senang, dapat menjadi kayu bakar di bawah langit musim gugur.

Di dekat meja koki yang membakar daging, Mikaela mereguk gelas _wine_ -nya sembari mengamati Yuuichirou yang tengah berbaur dengan beberapa tamu yang telah membentuk satu kubu lingkaran.

Yuuichirou tertawa lepas, tersenyum lebar tiga jari seolah turut membagi dan menerima sambutan bahagia yang diberikan oleh orang-orang. Sementara dirinya masih belum bisa maju akan momen di mana Yuuichirou telah mengerjainya di altar maupun di rumah waktu itu. Jika semakin diingat, Mikaela semakin terpantik untuk mengumpat, yang sayangnya hanya bisa ia pendam tanpa membuncahkannya ke mana-mana. Sungguh, baru kali ini Mikaela merasa luar biasa jengkel dikontaminasi dengan rasa marah sampai membatin busuk.

"Hei, kenapa dari tadi Mikaela berada di sana? Kalian seperti pasangan yang baru saja marah-marahan. Ayo, ajak Mikaela kemari!" Seseorang dalam kubu perbincangan akhirnya menyadari presensi Mikaela yang dari tadi hanya mengawasi.

"Mika memang seperti itu. Dia terkadang pemalu," ungkap Yuuichirou. "Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang ke sana? Lagi pula, sepertinya sudah banyak daging yang sudah matang."

"Ide yang bagus."

"Iya. Ayo kita yang ke sana."

"Aku juga sedang lapar."

Mikaela yang merasa dinotis segera meneguk minumannya sampai habis. Dan sempat-sempatnya mengulur senyum sepintas kepada Yuuichirou beserta beberapa orang lain yang melenggang ke arahnya―sebagai kesan ramah―sebelum menuang kembali gelasnya dengan likuid baru.

Ketika memunggungi hendak menaruh kembali botol kaca yang telah dituangkan ke dalam gelas minuman, tiba-tiba mata biru menumbuk pada suatu benda.

Dalam waktu per sekon itu, otak Mikaela secara hebat telah menyusun sebuah skenario.

Jemari kurus menggenggam.

"Mika―"

Si pirang segera berbalik.

PLAAAAANG.

Pipi Yuuichirou dihadiahi tamparan teflon.

"Ughhh."

Wajah Yuuichirou secara paksa menoleh keras ke kanan.

PLAAAAANG.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung tamparan kedua dihantamkan. Kali ini wajah Yuuichirou bergerak telak ke kiri beserta tubuhnya yang tersungkur di rerumputan hijau.

Alunan musik dihentikan. Semua tamu yang terinterupsi karena mendengar kegaduhan melayangkan pandang pada sepasang mempelai yang belum apa-apa sudah melakukan adegan kekerasan.

Mendadak sunyi.

Mematung.

Geming

Beragam ekspresi dipasang orang-orang antara tidak percaya dan bingung.

Suara jangkrik musim panas salah tempat berbunyi.

Shinya, Sayuri, Guren dan Mahiru muncul dari salah satu sudut lain.

Sayuri histeris tertahan.

Shinya yang tanpa bertanya sudah bergerak waspada. Merebut teflon dalam pegangan anaknya, mengembalikannya pada sang koki yang baru sadar bahwa salah satu propertinya dicuri.

Guren dan Mahiru membantu anaknya bangkit berdiri.

Yuuichirou memegang rahangnya, ngilu. Tulang pipinya luar biasa nyeri dan kulitnya tampak memerah seakan meradang. Kepalanya masih agak pening―hajaran teflon sempat memburamkan penglihatannya. Belum lagi hidungnya yang sukses mimisan. Ia belum punya daya untuk melontar marah.

Semua orang masih terheran-heran.

"Mika- _chan_ , kau kenapa?" Shinya agak berbisik.

Raut Mikaela datar memandangi sang papa, menyiratkan ragam ambigu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Mikaela justru mengambil gelasnya lagi di meja koki. Meminumnya sampai tandas.

Tanpa prediksi siapa pun, gelas kosong berbodi itu diacungkan tinggi ke udara. Lantang berteriak. "Ayo kita pesta sampai pagi!"

Mimik para tetamu berubah drastis. Tidak ada yang menyoalkan perihal kenapa Mikaela memukul suaminya dengan teflon. Dari tingkahnya saja sudah kelihatan bahwa setengah kesadaran Mikaela pasti dipengaruhi rasa mabuk.

Banyak gelas yang masih terisi ataupun tidak, turut teracung tinggi ke udara. Tetamu menanggapi ajakan Mikaela. Bersorak gempita. "Yeeahhh!"

Sayuri mengelus dadanya. "Dikira ada apa."

Guren dan Mahiru tertawa kecil. Guyonan Mikaela sukses membuat semua orang tertipu.

Shinya menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk, serupa orangtua menasihati anaknya yang telah tepergoki melakukan kesalahan. "Kau ini, ya, ada-ada saja."

Yuuichirou urung marah apalagi protes. Memilih mafhum, bahkan mengukir senyum tiga jari andalannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih cenat-cenut.

Kali ini musik berdentum-dentum yang diputar. Semua orang bergoyang, termasuk Mikaela.

Melihat Mikaela yang sepertinya sangat menikmati pesta, dua pasang orangtua ini meninggalkannya, kembali melenggang pada posisi awal mereka. Tidak lupa Mahiru menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya untuk menjaga Mikaela sebelum menjauh pergi.

Satu tangan Mikaela mengepal-ngepal di udara, sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam botol bir yang sesekali ia reguk. Badannya bergerak-gerak, rambutnya tersibak-sibak, energik menari meski kaku.

Yuuichirou baru tahu bahwa Mikaela berperilaku cukup buruk kalau sudah mabuk. Ia bukannya tidak kuat minum, tapi Yuuichirou menghindari kadar alkohol karena memang peraturan manajemen idola mana pun melarang bintang naungannya mencicip alkohol. Pun Yuuichirou mengerti, ia diminta menjauhi minuman itu demi menjaga kualitas suara, terutama kewarasannya. Lihat saja Mikaela, pria itu nyaris saja menghancurkan wajahnya atas pengaruh mabuk yang telah marambati akal sehat.

Yuuichirou sangat menghindarinya, sangat. Tetapi kalau malam ini dan di menit ini entah kenapa Yuuichirou menganggapnya sebagai pengecualian. Melihat Mikaela bergerak ekspresif, menarik minat Yuuichirou untuk merasakan. Ada pikiran yang memancingnya bahwa tidak ada salahnya ia menemani Mikaela minum-minum. Lagi pula, mabuk satu hari saja tidak akan merusak citra dirinya sebagai penyandang 'Bersuara Malaikat' di grup Seraph. Kemerduan suaranya tidak akan luntur kalau hanya dialiri beberapa liter alkohol dalam satu kali kesempatan.

Botol dalam rengkuhan jemari Mikaela direbut. Yuuichirou tenggak isinya tanpa menunggu persetujuan si pirang. Baru seteguk masuk dalam jalur kerongkongan, Yuuichirou tersedak. Ia lalu terbatuk-batuk.

Mikaela tertawa melihat aksinya.

Yuuichirou menaut ekspresi heran.

Isi botol kaca diminum lagi dengan gerakan normal.

Mata hijau membeliak kemudian memicing kepada Mikaela yang menyeringai balik pada dirinya dengan nada seperti mengejek.

Botol kaca diletakkan ke sembarang meja. Pergelangan tangan Mikaela segera diraih erat. Yuuichirou menyeretnya hingga masuk ke dalam vila.

Pintu belakang dihempas kuat. Dibiarkan sengaja tidak dikunci. Tubuh Mikaela didorong ke dinding, ia mengaduh kecil. Lalu tubuh Yuuichirou menyudutkannya.

"Kau menipuku, Mika!"

Mikaela hanya terkekeh. Gigi taringnya tampak berkilat.

"Kau sebenarnya tidak mabuk. Botol itu hanya berisi soda! Napasmu juga tidak ada bau alkohol!"

Tidak ada kekehan sesi dua, melainkan seringai tajam menyerang Yuuichirou.

"Gara-gara pukulan teflon itu aku nyaris gegar otak! Sampai sekarang rahangku masih sakit. Dan wajahku nyaris cedera! Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa bukan hanya suaraku yang jadi aset tapi wajahku juga, Mika! Wajahku!" Sangat murka. Kencang Yuuichirou berkata, tidak peduli jika ada beberapa air liurnya yang terlempar. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada marah apa padaku sampai kau melakukan ini, hah?! Kalau kau hanya sekadar bercanda. Ini sungguh sangat tidak lucu!"

Mikaela puas, sangat puas. Ia bukan hanya berhasil membalaskan dendam, pun juga melihat kemurkaan yang terpeta jelas di wajah Yuuichirou adalah kenikmatan tersendiri karena akhirnya pria kurang ajar itu bisa merasakan jengkel yang ia rasakan.

"Asal kau juga tahu, Yuu- _chan_ , bahwa aku memang sengaja memukulmu. Itu karena kau yang lebih dulu menipuku!"

Raut tidak percaya karena Mikaela menangkis amunisi yang ia lontarkan. Yuuichirou tidak mengerti salahnya di mana. "Aku menipumu? Kap―" kemudian tersadar, "Oh," mulut membulat sempurna, "jadi kau melakukan aksi protes karena aku tidak mencium bibirmu di altar. Kau marah, lalu kau mau balas dendam, begitu?"

Nihil semburat merah. Mikaela sekarang sudah tidak bersudi mengingat batapa ia―dalam hati yang sangat dalam tapi masih _denial_ ―sangat menikmati ciuman mereka waktu itu.

"Dari bicaramu akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa kau memang menipuku."

Napas berbenturan. Memang tidak ada bau menyengat dari mulut keduanya, yang artinya mereka masih sangat sadar. Amarah dua pria ini murni tanpa ada campur tangan senyawa etanol.

Rahang Yuuichirou tegas, tidak ada tawar-menawar senyum sebagai penetral. "Jadi pangkal persoalannya adalah karena kau tidak terima aku tidak mencium bibirmu di altar. Kau ketagihan ciuman mautku rupanya."

"Bukan!" Bantahan keras. "Tapi karena kau menipuku tentang simulasi itu!"

Tetapi Yuuichirou sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Ia melonggarkan rekatan dasi sampai tanggal.

Terdistraksi, mata Mikaela mulai bertanya-tanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Yuu- _chan_?"

Dua kancing kemeja teratas turut dilepaskan. Dan tubuhnya semakin mendempet tubuh Mikaela ke dinding.

"Yuuichirou, apa yang mau kaulakukan padaku!?" Jika sudah tidak ada sufiks yang mendampingi penyebutan nama, itu tandanya Mikaela antara emosi tinggi atau luar biasa jeri.

"Kauprotes sampai ingin balas dendam segala hanya karena tidak terima kucium di kening, 'kan? Kauingin aku menciummu di bibir, bukan? Selagi sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa, kita lakukan saja di sini!"

Yuuichirou terus-terusan menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Yuuichirou! Ingat perjanjian kontrak kita!" Mikaela mulai merasakan otot-otot jantungnya gelagapan. Dari gelagat dan dari ekspresi garang yang tak bisa ditampik, sepertinya Yuuichirou tidak hanya ingin mencicipi bibirnya tapi juga tubuhnya.

Mikaela arahkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan. Menghindari serangan ciuman yang akan dilancarkan.

"Menyingkir dari tub―" seluruh bulu kuduk Mikaela meremang. Terhenyak. Mata biru membeliak. Hangat. Ujung lidah Yuuichirou berada di atas permukaan cerukan. Nyaris saja lehernya dijilati jika saja sebuah teriakan tidak melengking memberi interupsi.

"KYAAAA!"

Seseorang menjerit.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

Seorang tamu wanita bermantel merah segera berbalik mengambil langkah sambil menutup mata. Bergegas menyongsong pintu.

Bertepatan daun pintu yang mengayun, seorang wanita berhelai ungu muncul dari sana. Terperangah beberapa detik.

Gestur kedua pria ini masih _absurd_.

"Kyaaa! Kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk malam pertama, ya!"

Tak ada tanggapan.

Lazuardi dan Klorofil membola.

Lidah keduanya beku untuk melontarkan sanggahan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mahiru segera berbalik pergi keluar lagi.

Memanfaatkan situasi, Mikaela berontak. Tubuh Yuuichirou ia dorong.

Yuuichirou geming.

PLAKK.

Bahkan ketika Mikaela mendaratkan tamparan keras ke pipinya, Yuuichirou masih terdiam.

Dada Mikaela naik-turun. Dua tangannya terkepal. Geram. Marah. Sangat marah. Tetapi kali ini cukup satu tamparan saja yang mewakili emosi. Balas dendam memang tidak sepenuhnya baik. Mikaela sudah belajar dari pengalamannya hari ini.

Dan Yuuichirou masih gengsi mengucap kata maaf atas perilaku tidak sopannya, sekalipun cap lima jari sudah mencetak.

Dari luar terdengar suara Mahiru lewat pengeras suara.

" _Para undangan tamu sekalian, pesta tetap dilanjutkan tanpa pasangan pengantin, ya. Karena mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk memproduksi seorang anak._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **MENANGKIS**

* * *

Satu kamar khusus sudah dipersiapkan untuk Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Harum mawar menyeruak memenuhi udara. Terhidu segar bahkan ketika daun pintu hanya terbuka setengah.

Interior kamar tidak jauh berbeda dengan interior kamar vila lainnya. Hanya saja kasurnya berukuran _super king_ dengan taburan serakan kelopak bunga mawar merah muda di atasnya. Alat penyemprot otomatis berbau khas bunga menyembur setiap tiga puluh menit sekali, terpancang tepat di tengah-tengah dinding.

Yuuichirou dan Mikaela tidak terlalu heran mendapati hiasan kamar mereka. Justru sempat tebersit pikiran aneh bahwa dekorasi yang tergolong sederhana ini berbeda sekali dengan ide-ide orangtuanya yang tidak tertebak dan di luar dari biasa. Sekalipun Mikaela masih berkeberatan dengan piyama bergambar marmut merah muda, sementara Yuuichirou mengenakan piyama bermotif garis-garis biru.

Mikaela bercelutuk sarkastik. "Tidak ada yang gambar Hello Kitty atau Barbie, Ma?"

"Oh, tentu ada, sayang. Tapi piyama itu buat besok-besok."

 _What the hell_.

Mikaela menggulir bola mata hingga berakhir pada sosok Yuuichirou yang telah lebih dulu mengambil jarak.

Pintu ditutup. Sayuri sebagai perwakilan orangtua pamit undur diri.

Nihilnya kehadiran orang lain, Yuuichirou dan Mikaela saling berpandangan tidak suka. Acara marah-marahan mereka masih terus berlanjut. Terbukti dari retasan jarak keduanya seolah antipati untuk bersisian meski hanya seujung kuku. Yuuichirou berposisi di sebelah kiri di samping kasur, melipat tangan di dada. Sementara Mikaela tepat di seberangnya―berpenghalat kasur―berkacak pinggang.

Keputusan sepihak, dan jari menunjuk ke bawah. "Kau tidur di lantai!"

"Enak saja. Kalau kau yang kusuruh tidur di lantai apa kau mau?"

"Hahaha," tertawa mengejek, "jangan kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur di sampingku dan menjamah tubuhku lagi! Pokoknya kau harus tidur di lantai!"

Raut wajah Yuuichirou mengerut. "Hah?! Percaya diri sekali kau! Siapa juga yang mau menjamah tubuhmu?!"

"Buktinya, kau tadi mau menjilat leherku. Bekas ujung lidahmu saja masih membuatku alergi." Jari menggaruk. "Leherku jadi gatal-gatal."

Balik berdecih sarkas. Tertawa yang sama dengan tertawa Mikaela, dibuat-dibuat. "Hahaha, aku tadi hanya menggertak. Tidak sepertimu yang hobi balas dendam. Pikiran picik jangan terlalu dipelihara, Mika. Justru seharusnya kau yang berterima kasih padaku karena sejauh ini aku yang selalu memberi kenikmatan. Kau bisanya hanya memberikan kesengsaraan. Mengalahlah sebagai penebusan dosa. Kau saja yang tidur di lantai!"

Wajah Mikaela bekernyit, kepalanya mundur sedikit. Geli mendengar bahwa Yuuichirou mengaku telah memberikan kenikmatan sementara dirinya berlumur dosa. Nikmat datang dari mana? Punya dosa di mananya Mikaela? Justru pernikahan kontrak ini yang menjerumuskan dirinya pada siksaan batin dan melemparnya pada berbuah-buah kesalahan terbesar yang lebih dari sekadar dosa.

"Kau menuduhku pendosa?! Tidak salah?! Bukannya kau yang lebih pantas disebut pendosa, tukang cabul?!"

"Hah?!" Turut berkacak pinggang. "Sadar dirilah! Dua kali dipukul teflon, satu kali ditampar. Kurang apa aku jadi korban?! Kau yang beringas melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku, Mika!"

Ditampik telak. "Itu karena kau yang lebih dulu merendahkan harga diriku!" Mikaela mengungkit tentang kebohongan simulasi.

Dilempar balik. "Kau bukan hanya menyiksa, tapi kau juga melucuti harga diriku di hadapan semua orang. Kaupikir aku tidak malu apa wajahku dipukul dua kali, DUA KALI, Mika. PAKAI TEFLON!"

Nyaris tersudut. Namun Mikaela tetap mengencang. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau yang harus tidur di lantai!" buntu menyerang Yuuichirou dengan kalimat apa lagi.

Yuuichirou bersikeras menolak. "Tidak mau! Kau saja yang di lantai!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Saling tunjuk-menunjuk.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"AKU BILANG KAU!"

Dengan masing-masing rongga mata membesar.

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"KAU YANG DI LANTAI!"

"Kenapa harus aku!? Kau yang harusnya tidur di lantai!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAAAAAU!"

Begitu terus tak ada habisnya. Hingga suara ketukan pintu mengakhiri.

Mikaela maupun Yuuichirou lupa mengunci pintu. Guren masuk setelah berkata, "Ayah, masuk, ya."

Gelagat keduanya segera berubah senormal biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayah dengar kalian seperti tengah berdebat. Tenang, Ayah punya solusinya."

Sebotol lubrikasi ditangkupkan ke tangan Mikaela―karena ia yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan pintu. Si pirang melongo.

"Malam pertama memang akan terasa sakit. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, itu adalah pelumas terbagus di antara yang paling bagus. Khasiatnya licin seperti kulit belut. Baunya juga harum. Cukup satu oles saja bisa tahan lama. Sudah, ya, jangan bertengkar lagi memperdebatkan siapa yang di bawah siapa yang di atas. Seperti cerita kami yang sudah-sudah bahwa Yuu, kau _seme_. Mika, kau _uke_." Pucuk pirang ditepuk-tepuk pelan. Dan kepada anaknya dia hanya mengedikkan dagu.

 _Fixed_ , Guren pasti tuli. Bahwa yang mereka perkarakan itu posisi di 'lantai' bukan posisi di 'bawah'.

Guren mengayunkan lembar pintu. Sepintas tiga batok kepala berbeda warna terlihat sebelum pintu kamar menutup sempurna.

Botol dilempar asal. Nyaris mengenai jidat Yuuichirou, jika saja pria itu tidak gesit menghindar.

Interupsi dari Guren nyatanya mampu meredamkan lempar-lemparan kata saling memerintah.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Mikaela naik ke atas kasur. Membuka selimut. Mengibaskannya hingga kelopak-kelopak mawar terbang, sebagian terhambur ke lantai, sebagian lagi masih menempel pada selimut. Dua buah guling diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah sebagai pembatas. "Jika kau melewati batas ini apalagi menyentuh tubuhku sedikit saja, kubunuh!"

Berwajah kecut. Tanggapan Yuuichirou hanya mengangkat bahu.

Belum cukup bertameng sepasang guling, Mikaela mengambil sesuatu dari koper dan meletakkan benda itu di atasnya.

Yuuichirou melotot. "Kau membawa berkas kontrak ke Belanda? Kaugila apa?! Nanti orangtua kita melihat, bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir," ketus Mikaela, "pintunya sudah kukunci, besok pagi akan aku masukkan kembali dalam koper. Koperku dilengkapi sandi." Mikaela meletakkan surat kontrak lembar per lembar ke atas guling. Tingkahnya persis seperti orang desa yang tengah menjemur ikan kering.

"Buat apa?"

"Barangkali saja pukulanku waktu itu menggeserkan otakmu. Benda ini sebagai pengingat kalau-kalau kau mendadak amnesia."

Yuuichirou sungguh tak habis pikir. Kening dipijit. "Kembalikan ke dalam tasmu! Kalau tidak, kusobek!"

Mikaela mencibir. Lidahnya terjulur.

Mendapat olokan dari Mikaela, dengan cepat Yuuichirou mengambil tiga lembar surat kontrak. Berjalan mundur. Meletakkannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dalam genggaman tangan kanan.

Mikaela menaut marah, turun dari kasur. Tangan terjulur ke atas hendak meraih, tetapi Yuuichirou lihai berkelit. Telapak kaki Yuuichirou hendak diinjak, namun luput, Mikaela kalah cepat. Ketika pikirannya menggagas untuk menyepak kaki dan kemungkinan paling buruk adalah menendang kemaluan Yuuichirou, pria itu justru berbaik hati menyerahkan lembaran surat kontrak yang telah direbut.

Tiga lembar kertas disodorkan. Yuuichirou memasang ekspresi netral. "Simpan! Kalau tidak, betulan aku robek. Kau tidak punya salinannya selain punyaku."

Mikaela mengambil surat kontraknya dengan kasar. Sengak melihat tampang Yuuichirou yang tampak sok bijak.

Si pirang mengumpulkan lembaran surat. Melenggang menuju koper untuk melesakkannya kembali ke dalam.

Dari posisinya berada, Mikaela mengamati Yuuichirou yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel pintar.

Musuh sedang lengah.

Kekesalannya belum sepenuhnya tersalurkan. Ia berjalan santai, normal. Dan tanpa perhitungan, Mikaela melayangkan tendangan menjurus ke kepala Yuuichirou.

Belum sempat mendarat, Yuuichirou menangkap kaki itu hanya dengan tangan kiri. Dan hebatnya, biji klorofil sedikit pun tidak bergeser dari layar ponsel.

Lazuardi membelalak.

"Masih mau balas dendam, ya?" Gawai agak sedikit dilempar ke atas nakas. Terseringai. "Mau mencoba bergulat denganku di atas kasur?"

Penuh tanda kutip, dan Mikaela tahu apa personifikasinya. "Tidak sudi!"

Mikaela menarik kakinya kuat, berhasil terlepas dari jepitan jari lawan. Mikaela berotasi. Layangan kaki kemudian dilakukan oleh tungkai yang satunya mengarah pada perut Yuuichirou.

Yuuichirou menangkis hanya dengan pertahanan sekal lengan kiri.

Beragam gerakan diterbangkan Mikaela, mulai dari; tinju, bogem, hantaman, tendangan maupun sikutan. Tetapi Yuuichirou selalu dan selalu berhasil menangkal hanya dari gestur-gestur sederhana.

Dan Yuuichirou malah senang meladeninya

Kurang lebih satu-dua menit mereka berlaga―untung tidak ada pengrusakan―Mikaela lelah. Menyerah. Namun anti terang-terangan berkata. Lebih memilih berujar. "Pertahanan yang bagus."

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan hanya piawai dalam beraksi di hadapan kamera, tapi aku juga harus dituntut untuk bisa bela diri. Kau mau lihat olah fisikku selama ini? Perutku kotak-kotak, lo." katanya narsis seraya masih memasang kuda-kuda.

"Oh, tidak. Terima kasih." Mikaela naik ke atas kasur. "Aku lebih suka melihat Spongebob."

"Itu kotak! Bukan kotak-kotak!"

Dan tidak ditanggapi Mikaela lebih lanjut.

Letih berseteru setengah harian, rupanya berhasil merangsang kuap kantuk. Mikaela menerima ajakan rasa tidurnya, memasukkan tubuh ke dalam selimut. Berebah miring, membelakangi Yuuichirou.

Balas dendam bisa disambung kapan-kapan. Dan mungkin saja di dalam mimpi Mikaela menemukan cara balas dendam terdahsyat. Tapi, ah, ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia masih dendam. Mikaela tipe orang yang tidak bisa marah berlama-lama apalagi dendam. Lihat saja besok, apakah rasa sentimen itu masih ada.

Perubahan Mikaela yang tiba-tiba menerbitkan rasa curiga di kepala Yuuichirou. Matanya menyipit. Mungkin saja ini akal-akalan Mikaela untuk membuatnya lengah. Berpura-pura tidur kemudian kembali menyerang ketika ada kesempatan emas. Takutnya sekali tertidur, tahu-tahu besok pagi, seluruh badannya biru-biru. Yuuichirou memutuskan untuk terjaga dalam beberapa waktu ke depan demi kemaslahatan tiap senti tubuhnya agar tidak cedera.

Ponsel pintar menjadi atensi penuh. Berselancar atau sekadar bertukar obrolan di kolom ruang grup personel Seraph. Pun bermain permainan daring jika sudah tidak ada yang menanggapi dan bosan dengan linimasa media sosial.

Setiap lima atau sepuluh menit sekali ia mengamati sosok Mikaela yang tanpa pergerakan. Entah Mikaela sudah terlelap atau hanya berakting, Yuuichirou kukuh mengulur waktu tidak tidurnya.

Menahan sekuat apa pun, rasa kantuk tetap saja membantai. Jam setengah dua dini hari, layaknya lampu yang sudah kehilangan daya wattnya, nyala mata Yuuichirou sudah mulai meredup.

Ia mencubit-cubit sela di antara kedua mata, menekan rasa kantuk meski hanya sedikit. Menaruh ponsel ke atas nakas. Kemudian kembali menatap Mikaela yang berbaring miring. Memerhatikan gerakan naik-turun tubuh itu dalam mengambil napas.

Sepertinya Mikaela memang tertidur betulan.

Namun untuk memastikan, Yuuichirou harus mengecek dengan cara melangkahi guling itu dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Mikaela.

Mata hijau menelurusi rupa tidur si pirang dengan saksama. Datar. Monoton. Nyaris tak berekspresi seperti biasa. Tetapi tampak damai. Dan dalam jarak seintim itu, penciuman Yuuichirou menghidu sebuah aroma yang memikat.

Entahlah, Yuuichirou belum pernah mencium aroma ini sebelumnya. Tidak. Tidak. Ia pernah menciumnya tapi dulu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang ia ingat jika menciumnya berlama-lama dapat menjeratnya dalam tarikan magnet, membuainya untuk terus mendekat sampai lekat, meracuni sampai mabuk, bahkan hingga mampu membangkitkan berahi dan mengejangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Kepala termundur sebentar. Kemudian Yuuichirou coba hidu lagi.

Seraya menutup mata, hidung membaui setiap jengkal helai pirang dan wajah Mikaela.

Bau kali ini sepertinya berbeda. Jauh lebih tajam daripada sepuluh tahun silam. Harum penyemprot ruangan saja kalah. Tetapi bau ini hanya tercium ketika ia beretas teramat dekat dengan Mikaela. Di saat posisinya di seberang pembatas dua guling, Yuuichirou tidak mencium apa-apa.

Apakah ini yang orangtuanya bilang dengan sebutan feromon?

Yuuichirou tidak bisa menafsirkan bagaimana wangi aroma yang ia hirup sekarang. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan mirip seperti bubuk kayu manis, menyengat tapi khas. Pun serupa adonan kue yang baru diangkat dari panggangan, menggunggah selera dan ingin segera menyantap.

Dan tanpa sadar Yuuichirou terlena sangat dalam. Nyaris telinga Mikaela dikunyahnya, jika saja alarm iman tidak mengingatkan.

Per kasur digaduhi gerakan cepat Yuuichirou yang bergerak secara mundur. Salah satu guling terjatuh ke lantai. Ya, bagus. Buang saja gulingnya biar bebas. Pembatas lenyap. Seprai lebih kusut dari sebelumnya. Yuuichirou membelalak setelah sadar atas apa yang barusan nyaris ia lakukan.

Yuuichirou mendadak tremor. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Mikaela yang akan membunuh jika menyentuh tubuhnya sedikit saja. Tetapi Yuuichirou telah berkomitmen, bahwa ia tidak akan terjerat lagi oleh pesona Mikaela. Baginya, mantan adalah sosok yang pernah spesial di masa lalu. Sekarang, ia tidak ingin menaut hati pada orang yang sama. Lagi pula, pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, kontrak yang telah tertulis. Yuuichirou tidak mau mengotori berkas tinta yang telah disepakati. Cukup simulasi ciuman dan kekhilafannya menjilat leher Mikaela waktu itu saja nafsu terjauh yang pernah ia perbuat.

Guling yang terjatuh lekas diambil. Yuuichirou meletakkannya berdampingan dengan guling satunya sebagai tameng seperti awal-awal. Ia menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal.

Dari sebelah sana ia dapat merasakan Mikaela melakukan pergerakan. Mungkin Mikaela merasa terganggu akibat kegaduhan tingkahnya.

Dalam tidurnya yang tidak panjang, Yuuichirou bermimpi, tengah duduk di hadapan meja kayu berwarna cokelat. Hidangan ragam roti, dan kue dalam berbagai macam bentuk telah tersaji di atasnya. Ia mengambil sepotong roti gembul, menguarkan bau vanila, bertabur parutan keju yang warnanya kuning pekat―bagai serabut-serabut halus―untuk dilahap.

Paginya, Mikaela terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang agak mengganjal. Ada sepasang tangan melingkar di tungkainya.

Safir membulat besar kemudian menyipit mendapati Yuuichirou membenamkan muka ke pantatnya.

Selimut tebal dan dua guling tanggal ke lantai.

Pagi-pagi tubuhnya telah dieksploitasi. Untungnya Mikaela tidak merasakan nyeri pada kerutan cincin bagian dalam atau pada anggota tubuh lainnya. Tetapi tetap saja perilaku Yuuichirou telah menembus batas norma.

Mikaela menarik-embus napas. Sabar. Sabar. Ponsel di atas nakas diambil. Mikaela menyentuh tombol kamera.

Swafoto dulu.

Hasil gambar diperhatikan. Cukup bagus dan jelas. Dan ia sudah punya trik bagaimana membangunkan Yuuichirou yang menikmati kekenyalan dua daging bokongnya seperti bantal.

Prett prett tuusss.

Bunyinya kecil, nyaris berbisik. Tapi kata orang, yang kecil itulah yang kemampuannya mahadahsyat. Kentut bersuara kecil nyatanya dapat menjadi bom atom, memantik rasa tidak terima orang untuk meledak karena kebauan.

Kepala Yuuichirou terangkat. Wajah mulai menekuk. Bergurat mengerut-ngerut. Mata terpaksa membuka oleh searoma bau tidak sedap.

Kesadaran Yuuichirou seketika datang. Terduduk. Tangannya refleks menutup hidung dan mulut.

"Mika, kenapa kau kentut?! Kepagian kalau masih ingin balas dendam padaku! Kau makan apa semalam? Bangkai bekicot? Busuk sekali!" Sebelah tangan mengipas-ngipas. Menerbangkan bau jauh-jauh agar hilang.

Mikaela yang berwajah datar tanpa banyak sanggahan segera menunjukkan hasil tangkapan kamera pada layar gawai.

Dalam keadaan tangan yang masih menangkup, Yuuichirou memerhatikan sebuah gambar yang menampilkan sosok Mikaela berwajah datar tapi sarat rasa jengkel, dalam posisi masih berebah. Dan dirinya yang hanya tampak sembulan merahnya saja, meletakkan bola kepala pada dua pantat Mikaela.

"Kyahahahaha," tertawa hambar, "ini editan aplikasi."

Mikaela mendengus. Geram. "Editan aplikasi kolormu bau!"

"Aku tidak pernah pakai kolor! Kentutmu yang bau!"

"Kau jelas-jelas telah melanggar poin perjanjian!"

Tidak perlu buang-buang waktu mencari pecut, Mikaela tahu apa yang harus diberikan pada Yuuichirou sebagai ganjaran. Hukumannya jauh lebih sakit dari seratus cambuk sekalipun.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kemaluan Yuuichirou ditonjok keras telapak kaki Mikaela.

Bahana teriakannya bahkan terdengar sampai ke kamar Shinoa yang tengah bertukar suara dengan sang kekasih lewat sambungan jarak jauh.

* * *

Empat _fujodanshi_ tidak ada di tempat ketika gemaan nelangsa Yuuichirou mengudara. Memunculkan salah persepsi tatkala melihat Yuuichirou berjalan pincang, pelan, dan mengangkang dengan wajah meringis setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dalam enyakan kursi di meja makan, mereka serempak melongo.

"Kenapa Yuu- _chan_ jalannya mengangkang?" Mahiru adalah orang pertama yang bertanya.

Kemudian Mikaela muncul, mengambil susu kemasan dalam lemari es. Jalannya natural.

"Jangan-jangan mereka bertukar posisi?!" seru Sayuri.

"Tidak bisa!" protes Shinya. "Kalau begini caranya, kita tidak dapat cucu."

Tiga mata saling memicing bergantian. Intens. Lalu mata kecubung disergap.

"Guren, apa yang kaukatakan pada mereka tadi malam?!" Shinya menuding tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Sayang, kok, kamu begitu?" wajah Mahiru memelas tak percaya.

Guren menggeleng. "Aku mengatakan hal yang sewajarnya pada mereka. Tidak ada kata yang aneh-aneh! Aku juga mau cucu, Shinya!"

"Lalu kenapa jadi Yuu- _chan_ yang berjalan pincang? Kita pendukung YuuMika bukan MikaYuu!"

Dalam kamus per-BL-an bahwa yang kerap berjalan pincang adalah sang _uke_ , karena nyeri bekas habis disodok-sodok.

Sang istri, Sayuri, mengangguk setuju. Sementara Mahiru masih bersirat kecewa.

Guren menggaruk kepala. "Yah, mana aku tahu. Aku bukan kamera pengawas yang bisa memantau. Kenapa tidak kita tanya saja mereka."

Empat kepala menoleh bersamaan.

Mikaela duduk di sofa, meminum susu hangat yang telah dipanaskan dalam _microwave_. Yuuichirou yang tengah melenggang, menyetop langkah kurang lebih dua meter di hadapan Mikaela. Kelereng mereka saling beradu, tatap-tatapan intens. Yuuichirou masih jengkel, pun Mikaela luar biasa kesal. Listrik imajiner keluar dari masing-masing mata, saling menyerang, seimbang, suaranya seperti aliran listrik korslet.

Sayuri berdehem, memecah keheningan. Menyudahi delusi serangan listrik. "Mika- _chan_ , Yuu- _chan_ , kalian main berapa ronde semalam?"

Pertanyaan telak. Shinya, Guren dan Mahiru refleks mengaduh, menyembunyikan muka bahkan memaling kepala. Hebat, Sayuri langsung menyasar ke inti sekaligus bikin malu.

Lakon dimainkan. Yuuichirou harus terlihat mesra dengan Mikaela di mata keluarga. Serangan tatap-tatapan dihentikan. "Tidak banyak, kok, cuma lima ronde, Bi―maksudnya, Mama."

Mikaela memelototi Yuuichirou.

Guren yang telah dituduh sebagai provokasi serasa perlu menambahkan. "Lalu kenapa jalanmu pincang, Nak?"

"Oh, tadi pagi Mikaela tidak sengaja menggigit kelaminku."

Mikaela nyaris tersedak.

"Yah, aku rasa kalian tahu apa maksudku."

Yuuichirou dipelototi Mikaela _season_ dua. Sedangkan Yuuichirou menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Sementara keempat orang tua ini menggumamkan kata ' _blowjob_ ' dengan perasaan lega, Mikaela berbisik dari tempatnya. " _Kau ini apa-apaan? Dustamu tidak lucu!_ "

Dibalas berbisik pula. " _Aku hanya melindungimu._ "

" _Melindungi rambutmu pitak!_ "

" _Ingat, kita sudah menikah. Kita harus berakting!_ "

" _Tapi tidak begini juga dustanya!_ "

" _Yah, lalu mau pakai kata-kata apa lagi?_ "

Pertanyaan selanjutnya muncul dari mulut Shinya. "Hanya ingin memastikan saja, yang menusuk tadi malam siapa, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku, Pam―eh, maksudnya, Papa. Masa Mika, dia 'kan tidak bisa ereksi."

Melotot lebih besar. Mikaela mengumpat. _Bangsat!_

Pertanyaan semakin nyeleneh. Mahiru terang-terangan berkata. "Topcer, ya, kau, Yuu- _chan_."

"Ah, iya, Bu. Karena sudah lama tidak bersanggama kemarin malam spermaku banyak sekali keluar. Mungkin sekarang sedang melakukan pembuahan di rahimnya Mika." Diam-diam Yuuichirou terkikik dalam balon imajinasi di atas kepala.

Mimik Mikaela bergurat marah. Yuuichirou sungguh kelewatan mengumbar hal privasi sekalipun itu hanyalah kebohongan. Dan yang paling parah, dirinyalah yang dalam keterangan berkesan tidak berdaya. Jangankan berhubungan badan, saling bertikai badan, sih, iya.

Mikaela jadi ingin sekali membeberkan fakta sebenarnya. Namun ilustrasi papanya yang terkejut dan tumbang karena diserang penyakit jantung jika mengetahui semuanya, melayang dalam lamunan. Mikaela hanya bisa menciutkan niat sambil menelan ludah.

Di sebelah sana, empat kepala berbeda warna, keranjingan. Mereka tidak melihat satu jari tengah Mikaela menegak pada Yuuichirou, penuh murka.

"Wah, asyik, berarti sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan baru."

Suara wanita menyahut dari sudut lain. Shinoa muncul, menyapa dengan lambaian sebelum ikut duduk di sebelah Mikaela.

Sebuah kado terpangku di atas paha si wanita mungil.

"Hari yang baru untuk pengantin baru," ujarnya, "aku sengaja memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuk kalian hari ini ketimbang hari kemarin, biar kesan kejutannya lebih dapat." Binarnya semringah. "Kakak Yuu, kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo, ikut duduk dan buka kado sama-sama."

Yuuichirou yang sudah hafal sifat adiknya menjawab. "Biar Mika saja yang membukanya."

Kado berbentuk persegi dengan bungkusan kertas biru malam bermotif polkadot dan diikat pita merah bersimpul kupu-kupu itu disodorkan kepada Mikaela.

Hanya orang yang tidak bersyukur jika tidak mengukir senyum setelah mendapat hadiah. Ekspresi Mikaela berubah drastis ketika menyambut kado. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya senang. Di antara banyaknya orang sinting di sekitar Mikaela, akhirnya ada satu yang waras.

"Dibuka hadiahnya, Mika- _san_."

"Terima kasih, Shinoa."

Kado itu dipilih sebagai kado yang pertama dibuka. Ada sekitar puluhan kado yang didapatkan di hari pernikahannya kemarin. Jangankan menyentuh, Mikaela bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia memperoleh hadiah saking terlalu sibuknya berseteru dengan Yuuichirou.

Kado diguncang sebelum semua bungkusannya dirobek. Dari jauh dua pasang orangtua hanya memerhatikan. Begitu pun Yuuichirou yang masih setia berdiri dengan handuk melingkar di leher, dalam pikirannya ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa isinya pasti bukan barang bagus.

Dan terang saja, setelah semua pembungkus dipreteli, kado itu hanya berisi lima puluh pasang sumpit plastik.

Mikaela menjadi patung Moai lagi.

Shinya, Guren, Mahiru dan Sayuri tergelak di tempatnya.

Yuuichirou entah kenapa merasa kasihan dengan ekspresi yang ditampakkan Mikaela. Ia mengulum tawa mati-matian.

Shinoa yang paling aneh, bertepuk tangan kesenangan. "Ini aku yang pilihkan, lo, Mika- _san_."

Mikaela autis.

"Dengan begini furnitur kalian bertambah. Mika― _san_ dan Kakak Yuu, jadi kaya raya sumpit di rumah. Yee!" Tepuk tangan yang lebih nyaring.

Ingin sekali Mikaela berkoar, _Heloo! Furnitur dan pecah belah koleksi saya impor semua. Heloo! Helooo! HELLOOOO!_ Lama-lama pengucapannya berubah menjadi, _HELL OOOO!_

Tetapi respon Mikaela tetap baik meski bahasa batinnya OOC sekali. Tersenyum masam. "Terima kasih." Menyambungnya dalam hati, _lumayan buat mencolok semua lubang di tubuh Yuu-chan jika dia berani menyentuhku lagi._

Seharusnya Mikaela jera dalam berangan-angan.

Keluarga ini memang gila!

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan review, mengklik favorit dan follow, serta yang hanya bersedia menjadi silent reader.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Memendam

**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s). Paragraf italic panjang untuk mendeskripsikan khayalan.

.

* * *

 **. : EXTRAORDINARY FUJODANSHI : .**

* * *

Sedikit pun tidak ada perdebatan mengenai destinasi apa yang dirasa tepat untuk bulan madu Yuuichirou dan Mikaela.

Mereka awalnya memang diminta harus memilih. Berhubung pernikahan ini hanya kontrak dan bagi keduanya memadu kasih dengan tema bulan madu itu sangat omong kosong, isi kepala Yuuichirou maupun Mikaela sepertinya sepaham, bahwa ingin melaksanakan bulan madu di negara sendiri saja―lebih tepatnya menghindar. Namun keduanya seketika berputar niat, membayangkan masing-masing orang tua itu pasti akan menjejalkan _spot-spot_ menarik untuk liburan.

Jadi, sebenarnya percuma mengutarakan keinginan kalau pada akhirnya keputusan bulat ada di tangan kedua orangtua mereka.

Sang tetua Hiiragi dan antek-anteknya sudah lebih dulu berpulang. Menyisakan Guren, Shinya, Sayuri, Mahiru, ditambah Shinoa dan Seishirou yang katanya bersedia menjadi pemandu.

Dua pasang orangtua ini bilang sudah bosan dengan air garam maupun desau rayuan kelapa. Maka dari itu mereka bertolak mengganti tempat penginapan yakni _resort_ yang sudah direservasi lengkap dengan ragam fasilitas.

Di malam terakhir di vila, rapat dadakan diadakan, membahas _landmark_ apa yang wajib dijajahi. Tentu yang paling banyak memberi usulan adalah Guren, Shinya, Sayuri, dan Mahiru. Bukan paling banyak lagi tapi sepenuhnya mereka ini yang mengendalikan. Shinoa hanya menambahkan sedikit, sementara Seishirou cukup menjadi pengangguk, siap memberi bimbingan ke mana pun mereka pergi.

Konferensi meja kecil itu cukup ricuh sampai ada adegan hentak meja segala, karena Mahiru merengek ingin mereka mengunjungi taman berjuta tulip. Tetapi dipatahkan sebab taman itu hanya dibuka pada saat musim semi. Shinya bersikeras kota dengan belasan kincir angin tradisional adalah tempat yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Namun disanggah oleh Guren sebab tempat itu terlalu jauh dari inapan mereka.

Shinoa menyebutkan salah satu pasar keju wajib untuk ditelusuri, dan segera ditampik oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan gelengan, "Yang bulan madu di sini kakakmu dan kakak iparmu, sayang. Bukan kau yang baru saja berpacaran dengan orang yang belum kau kenalkan." Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan senyum tulus dari sang ibu.

Oke, untungnya tidak ada acara rajuk-rajukan apalagi raut sendu dari wajah Shinoa―yang sebenarnya selama ini dia secara tidak langsung dianaktirikan. Percuma berpendapat kalau ujung-ujungnya ditolak dan tidak didengarkan. Kasihan.

Saking serunya, kehadiran Yuuichirou maupun Mikaela seakan tidak dianggap. Yuuichirou mengamati dari salah satu sofa. Kedua kakinya saling menimpa, lurus berselonjor agak miring. Separuh badannya terbenam di badan sofa. Sementara salah satu tangannya menekuk di mana sikunya menumpu di lengan sofa. Dua ujung jarinya sengaja menyentuh kening. Dahinya berkerut dan kedua alisnya terangkat.

Dari gestur ia sarat akan berpikir―padahal bingung, kenapa enam orang ini malah kukuh berdebat. Sementara ia dan Mikaela yang bercatatan sebagai sepasang pengantin baru, dan acara ini sebenarnya adalah acara bulan muda mereka, justru tampak seperti sepasang batu yang terabai. Tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkomentar. Hanya menonton saja tanpa dipersilakan melontar tanggapan.

Sedangkan Mikaela seperti tingkahnya yang biasa. Berwajah datar dan sesekali memutar bola mata, jengah. Kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Ia juga duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Yuuichirou.

Kata mufakat bahkan tidak didengar oleh Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Rasa bosan lama-lama membuai nyaman. Menyebabkan tubuh keduanya terlampau damai bertopang pada sofa.

Lelap lebih dulu menelan kesadaran.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **MEMENDAM**

* * *

Tidak seperti vila di tepi pantai yang cukup luas, hanya tersedia empat buah kamar di _resort_ yang akan ditempati sebagai penunjang bulan madu―atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai tempat berlibur keluarga alih-alih berbulan madu.

Di sini fasilitasnya terbilang eksklusif, dengan ragam fasilitas yang dimiliki _resort_ pada umumnya, bahkan dengan tambahan; ada arena golf, ada arena berkuda, dan ada _gym_ khususnya juga, yang secara kompak langsung dikerlingi Sayuri dan Mahiru secara bergantian―ada maksud terselubung sepertinya. Dan yang paling membuat menarik adalah terdapat lapangan skuash, olahraga favorit Shinya dan Guren sejak muda.

Yuuichirou dan Mikaela seperti biasa hanya mengikuti. Terpaksa menyetujui kamar yang akan ditempati oleh mereka berdua. Padahal kamarnya tergolong kecil di antara tiga kamar lainnya. Ketika masuk, interior kamarnya memang tergolong unik.

Pada bagian langit-langit dilapisi oleh bahan parasut berwarna cokelat yang ditata mirip seperti bagian dalam sebuah kubus tenda yang sering diterapkan di daerah-daerah pegunungan bersalju.

Kasur per berukuran medium terletak di tengah-tengahnya yang menghadap langsung pada televisi dan jendela kaca tembus pandang. Cahaya kejinggaan dari senja sore hari merembes masuk pada celah-celah gordennya. Ada satu lemari besar, dan dua kursi serta satu meja yang terletak di pinggir kanan sisi ruangan.

Cukup memuaskan kecuali―ya, kecuali, sisi lowong kamar itu yang tersisa sedikit, hanya cukup memijakkan kaki untuk berjalan. Tidak cukup untuk memfasilitasi tidur di lantai secara leluasa.

Mikaela mengerling ke arah Yuuichirou yang segera direspon oleh suara. "Apa lihat-lihat? Mau aku tidur di lantai? TIDAK!" Segera ia melemparkan salah satu tasnya ke tengah-tengah kasur. Kemudian merebahkan badan tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan.

Mata biru menyipit jengah.

Ini sudah nyata sekali, bahkan sudah tidak terbantahkan, bahwa kedua orangtua mereka memang sengaja memilihkan kamar yang paling kecil untuk Yuuichirou dan Mikaela. Alasannya agar kedua pria itu bisa semakin dekat dan semakin intim. Semakin lengket tentu sentuhan akan berkembang lebih intens yang dapat meninggikan nafsu libido. Membuat keduanya bercinta berkali-kali dalam satu malam adalah tujuan utama.

Memang taktiknya terbilang berhasil. Mau tak mau pengantin baru harus berbagi tempat tidur, meski _tidur_ dalam artian lain sangat mustahil untuk terjadi.

* * *

Sehabis menikmati ragam fasilitas yang disuguhkan, meski ada sedikit drama yang terjadi karena Guren dan Shinya memergoki istri-istrinya cuci mata di _gym_ lelaki―bertingkah kegenitan bak remaja yang tengah mencari kekasih cadangan―setelah makan malam, empat orang ini kembali akur lagi seraya berfantasi di ruang relaksasi.

Mereka secara bergantian membayangkan adegan pemanasan macam apa yang akan dilakukan Yuuichirou dan Mikaela sebelum mengaplikasikan aktivitas bercinta. Maklum, di hari malam pertama pernikahan putra-putranya, mereka belum terpantik sebuah pemikiran untuk membayangkan hal-hal seperti ini.

Api melalap pada kayu bakar perapian sebagai penghangat badan sekaligus sebagai tambahan pencahayaan lampu yang memang disetel remang-remang.

Guren lah yang pertama-tama menuangkan imajinasi.

"Hidup itu jangan terlalu muluk-muluk, apalagi ketika hendak tidur dengan pasangan. Sederhana saja."

Balon imajinasi terpampang di atas kepala.

.

 _Yuuichirou dan Mikaela duduk bersisian di tepi kasur. Teramat dekat. Lengan mereka bersentuhan. Mata saling bertemu. Lama. Seolah menemukan seberkas keterpukauan yang dapat menaut lebih dalam._

 _Sunyi suara. Bungkam aksara. Mereka berkata lewat tumbukan tatap saja. Penerangan yang hanya berupa pijar lampu berbentuk jamur; dimatikan. Tidak ada ciuman ganas alih-alih jilatan liar. Yang ada hanyalah senyum yang saling bertukar di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi gelap pekat. Meski demikian, senyum alami yang terkembang pada masing-masing wajah tetap tampak terlihat._

 _Iringan anggukan secara bersamaan diantarkan udara. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan sekalipun buta mata karena gulita―sebab yang dapat menuntun ke mana arah penglihatan tertumpu adalah hati, bukan hanya sekadar netra._

 _Gerakan naluriah kemudian berlanjut di bawah selimut tebal._

.

Shinya menganga. Tidak menyangka gambaran khayalan Guren ternyata semembosankan itu.

Sayuri bahkan lebih menyiratkan simpati, menepuk-nepuk pundak Mahiru. Menabahkan. Miris sekaligus salut kepada Mahiru yang sanggup bertahan hidup dengan pria nihil kemesraan seperti Guren.

"Aku seperti melihat film bisu, ya," ungkap Shinya yang sebenarnya dia menyindir secara langsung.

"Bukankah di situ letak sisi romantisnya?" Guren menangkis dengan kesan bangga.

Suara jangkrik malam tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Dengingnya mengunci bantahan lebih lanjut.

Helat setengah menit riangnya bunyi jangkrik mendominasi, giliran Shinya yang kali ini merangkai tampilan opininya.

"Sesuai dengan profesi Yuu- _chan_ , mereka lebih pantasnya melakukan hal seperti ini."

Empat kepala mendongak ke atas.

.

 _Yuuichirou dan Mikaela yang mengenakan piyama pasangan, duduk di badan kasur. Yuuichirou bersila sembari memangku gitar angin. Lewat kepiawaiannya dalam bermusik, ia bernyanyi merdu diiringi oleh nada-nada yang dihasilkan senar dari petikan jarinya. Hingga membuat Mikaela yang duduk seraya memeluk lutut tersenyum-senyum manis._

" _Hari itu kita sengaja dipaksa menikah._

 _Aku yang masih cinta pun mengiya saja._

 _Rasa ini kembali penuh akan banyak cinta._

 _Itu semua karena engkau, Mika._

 _Dengarlah! Kucinta kau, Mika._

 _Kusayang kau, Mika._ "

.

"Tunggu sebentar. Memangnya mau konser tunggal?" Guren memprotes.

"Tapi lebih bagus seperti ini daripada gelap-gelapan. Iya 'kan, sayang?"

Sayuri yang digandeng sang suami pun mengangguk.

Guren menaikan salah satu alisnya. Seharusnya dia tidak heran kalau suami-istri ini memiliki selera yang sama. Terlalu drama.

"Menurutku, khayalanmu terlalu biasa, Shinya."

"Sudah, sudah, sekarang giliran aku, ya." Mahiru sudah tidak sabar untuk menyerukan khayalannya.

Gelembung-gelembung awan tercipta di atas kepala.

.

 _Yuuichirou dan Mikaela duduk bersisian di tepi kasur._

.

Shinya dan Sayuri berpandangan. Tunggu, adegan ini _de javu_.

.

 _Wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan. Yuuichirou mengeluarkan satu kuntum mawar dari balik punggung. Menyentakkannya pelan ke tiap sisi wajah Mikaela. Hidung, bibir, dagu, hingga leher._

 _Setiap kelopak mawar yang menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Mikaela, si pirang itu akan senantiasa melenguh, dan kepalanya akan menengadah sedikit demi sedikit dengan gerakan yang cukup sensual._

 _Yuuichirou kemudian melempar bunga secara asal. Ia membungkuk, bergerak ke badan kasur menggunakan lutut dan tangannya, maju setapak demi setapak. Secara bersamaan Mikaela melata secara terbalik, seakan-akan menghindari aksi Yuuichirou yang hendak menerkamnya._

.

Guren menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan. Agak malu karena khayalan istrinya seperti terlalu dibuat-buat.

Berbeda dengan Shinya dan Sayuri yang terkagum-kagum, menganggap bahwa adegan itu romantis meski agak erotis.

"Sekarang giliranku! Sekarang giliranku!" Sayuri mulai menengok ke atas diikuti oleh tiga lainnya. Gambaran perlahan muncul dalam bingkai gelembung besar.

.

 _Yuuichirou muncul mengenakan jas mandi. Tampak bersandar di muka pintu pembilas tubuh dengan punggung tangan sengaja ditempelkan pada keningnya, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh bagian permukaan pintu yang sejajar dengan pinggang. Sebelah kakinya menekuk, membentuk sudut lancip, menyibakkan bagian bawah jas mandi hingga sebelah pahanya kelihatan. Rambut merahnya basah, bulir-bulir air masih menjatuhi helainya. Ia memasang wajah tampan nan menggoda._

 _Mikaela yang duduk di atas ranjang tersulut gemas. Gelagatnya seperti terangsang akan kemunculan Yuuichirou yang menyebabkannya jadi begitu menggairahkan._

 _Oleh sebab masing-masing pikiran dan hati yang terbakar gairah nafsu, Yuuichirou dan Mikaela sungguh tak kuasa untuk menahan hasrat yang memuncak. Tidak butuh pikir panjang untuk Yuuichirou menerjang sosok di atas ranjang. Begitu pula dengan Mikaela, yang dengan senang hati menyambut terjangan tubuh Yuuichirou._

 _Mikaela melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada bagian pinggang Yuuichirou yang sudah berada di posisi atas tubuhnya. Dua tubuh saling menempel, bertindihan. Bukan hanya tubuh, tapi dua bibir saling menaut teramat erat. Berdempet dan menghisap ganas. Persis seperti adegan pemanasan di film biru._

 _Dan adegan selanjutnya terlampau dewasa untuk dibayangkan._

.

Guren cengo. Mahiru ternganga. Imajinasi Sayuri ternyata jauh lebih liar dari khayalan mereka. Kompak berpikir. Pantas saja Shinya yang terkenal _playboy_ pada masanya mendadak tobat dan menjadi pria setia setelah berpacaran dengan Sayuri. Ternyata Sayuri sangat lihai dalam memberikan pelayanan kepada lelaki.

Mereka berdua kemudian berkerut kening secara bersamaan, saling berpandangan sebentar melihat Sayuri dan Shinya cekikikan layaknya pasangan labil yang baru seumur jagung pacaran.

Sementara empat orang berfantasi di ruang relaksasi, dua sosok yang difantasikan sedikit pun tidak melakukan adegan seperti yang barusan tengah dibayangkan. Memang betul mereka berdua bersisian―tapi tentu diberi spasi―duduk dengan punggung menyandar pada kepala kasur.

Mikaela berselonjor kaki di atas kasur sambil memakan camilan kacang rendah kalori. Sementara Yuuichirou bersila, mengolesi seluruh tubuhnya dengan _lotion_ khusus dari dokter. Begitulah aktor, harus tetap rutin merawat tubuh di mana pun berada sekalipun dalam masa liburan.

" _Stop, stop!_ Aku mau lihat saluran yang sebelum itu tadi," katanya, ketika Mikaela menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ tv tanpa tujuan.

Bukannya memencet balik, Mikaela justru menyerahkan pengendali saluran tv kepada Yuuichirou, "tekan sendiri."

Yuuichirou mendengus. Mengambil _remote_ yang disodorkan. Tombol pun ditekan. Berhenti pada saluran yang diinginkan. Layar kaca menampilkan seorang wanita berwajah seram yang berjalan cepat sambil kayang.

"Dia kenapa? Akrobatis?" Mikaela yang turut menonton bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan. Ini film zombie. Kau belum pernah nonton?"

Kini wanita dalam tv hendak menyerang kekasihnya yang berhasil menghindar. Papan pintu dijadikan penghalang. Alhasil tujuan wanita yang ingin menggigit leher sang kekasih justru tergigit papan pintu yang seketika merontokkan seluruh giginya.

Mikaela bergeleng. "Mana ada waktu aku menonton film." Kemudian lanjut mengunyah biji kacang.

Mendadak Yuuichirou jadi ingin mengerjainya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan kita nonton, ya, sayang."

"Jangan sebut aku 'sayang'!"

Yuuichirou disambit guling oleh Mikaela.

"Geli, tahu."

Respon Yuuichirou hanya terkekeh.

Kedua pasang mata kembali menuju fokus pada tayangan.

"Kautahu, aku dulu ditawari untuk main film ini." Meski tidak terdengar kata tanya atau kata apa pun dari mulut Mikaela, Yuuichirou tetap melanjutkan. "Tapi kutolak, karena bukan sebagai pemeran utama." Ia pun tersenyum-senyum bangga.

Kata-kata menohok dilontarkan Mikaela. "Kau itu, ya, sudah tidak begitu terkenal, pilih-pilih peran pula."

Klorofil melotot, merasa tertusuk karena satu, ia disebut 'tidak begitu terkenal'. Dua, karena memang faktanya ia pilih-pilih peran.

"Hei," tangan berkacak pinggang menghadap Mikaela yang masih dengan tampang datar mengunyah camilan. "Aku terkenal, tahu! Singel soloku langganan masuk tangga _Unicorn_ , urutan teratas pula. Dan masalah pilih-pilih peran menurutku itu wajar, karena penyanyi sekelas diriku sangat gengsi kalau jadi pemeran pembantu saja."

Seakan bebal untuk menerima atau memang Mikaela dari awal tidak berniat untuk menerima sanggahan apa pun itu, lantas ia tetap berpendapat, "intinya, ya, kau pilih-pilih peran dan tidak profesional."

Napas lelah dilontarkan. "Terserahlah apa maumu." Malas berdebat. Ia tahu Mikaela tidak akan pernah mau menganggap ketenarannya yang teramat bersinar itu diakui semesta dunia. Masa bodohlah! Yuuichirou lalu mematikan televisi. Per kasur bergerak, agak memantul-mantul ketika ia gaduh membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, berbaring miring memunggungi Mikaela, untuk menyambut rasa kantuk.

Tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa ia tertidur, dan jam berapa pria di sampingnya juga turut tertidur. Yang ia ingat, tatkala memejamkan mata, Mikaela kembali menyalakan televisi. Namun sekarang itu bukanlah hal penting, yang patut dipermasalahkan adalah kehadiran empat kepala beda warna dengan ucapan senada, seintonasi, dan beriringan, "SELAMAT PAGI PENGANTIN BARU!" Padahal kamar mereka dipastikan terkunci dari dalam.

Dalam renggutan kesadaran yang tertarik secara utuh oleh karena sapaan itu sukses membangunkannya dari tidur, Yuuichirou sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk menambahkan geredel pada pintu agar orang-orang itu tidak lagi masuk seenak dengkul hanya untuk mengintip privasinya.

Kamar kecil itu menjadi penuh oleh kehadiran mereka.

Mikaela di sampingnya ikut terbangun dengan matanya yang masih redup-redup.

"Ayo pergi sikat gigi, mandi lalu sarapan!" Guren menarik paksa tangan anaknya untuk enyah dari kasur. Wajah Guren berbinar bahagia, sebahagia tiga wajah yang lain.

Shinya yang telah duduk di tepi kasur kanan, di sisi Mikaela, merengkuh pinggang anaknya dengan niat yang sama―agar segera berberes diri seperti Yuuichirou. Masih dengan mata sayunya, Mikaela pasrah saja diseret sang papa turun dari tempat tidur.

"Cuaca sangat mendukung untuk kita melancong. Mendung, tidak terlalu dingin dan menyegarkan." Mahiru bersenandung.

"Melancong?"

Tidak ada pembahasan mengenai perihal melancong pada hari ini. Memang pernah dibicarakan bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi beberapa destinasi, tapi tidak diberitahukan kapan pastinya. Yuuichirou pikir, di hari awal-awal mereka berpindah tempat menginap, hanya akan mengecap fasilitas _resort_ yang disediakan.

"Iya, sayang. Kita akan melancong," jawab Mahiru.

Mikaela yang masih dalam tahap mengumpulkan nyawa, nyaris limbung jika saja sang papa tidak sigap memeganginya lagi. Matanya kedip-kedip memokuskan pandangan, mengamati sebuah benda yang disodorkan Sayuri kepadanya.

"Pakai baju ini, ya, Mika- _chan_."

Benda diambil. Ia lalu menatap Yuuichirou yang juga menatapnya―menerima benda serupa.

* * *

Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan dan saling berpandang-pandangan. Mulai dari bawah; sepasang kaki yang dibungkus sepatu bots. Naik ke tengah; pakaian _overall_ berbahan jins warna biru, dengan dalaman lengan panjang―untuk Yuuichirou berwarna hijau, sementara Mikaela berwarna kuning. Berakhir di atas; sebuah helm pengaman warna kuning, lengkap dengan lampu senter di tengah-tengah―serupa helm yang kerap dipakai pekerja di area penggalian tambang.

Lalu secara bersamaan Yuuichirou dan Mikaela menatap kedua pasang orang tua, Seishirou dan Shinoa yang juga turut berpakaian sama telah berdiri menyambut mereka dengan wajah sukacita.

Mereka mirip seperti sekelompok pekerja gali gua plus tokoh permainan yang gemar sundul-sundul kepala untuk mendapatkan jamur pembesar badan―yang kebetulan tengah dimainkan Shinoa melalui gawai miliknya, musik khasnya terdengar sampai ke telinga Mikaela dan Yuuichirou.

Mikaela menghela napas lelah. Sementara Yuuichirou sebenarnya hendak protes tetapi urung dan memilih berpasrah saja. Hitung-hitung ia menjadikan penampilannya ini sebagai penyamaran yang kesekian.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan pukul sepuluh pagi lebih sepuluh menit waktu setempat. Destinasi pertama adalah sebuah benteng kuno. Bangunan yang dibuat pada tahun 1702. Dibangun atas perintah komandan militer Daniel Wolff Baron Dopff. Terletak di dataran tinggi di atas Sungai Meuse, dan di sebelah selatan kota Maastricht, diujung selatan Belanda.

Tatkala menapaki jalanan menanjak―menuju bangunan besar menjulang tinggi yang dari kejauhan dinding bata berwarna merahnya kontras―mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak sedikit beberapa pengunjung berbisik-bisik bahkan terlihat tertawa ketika memerhatikan mereka. Terlebih lagi, tingkah Seishirou yang berada paling depan barisan, begitu riangnya bernyanyi dengan Shinoa. "Mendaki gunung, lewati lembah," berhasil menyedot perhatian banyak pasang mata, "sungai mengalir―"

"Hei, Seishirou," seperti ada harapan, ketika Guren adalah orang pertama yang berujar, "bisa jangan menyanyikan lagu itu!? Kautahu, itu melanggar hak cipta!"

Dipikir Yuuichirou maupun Mikaela, Guren akan risih akan tatap-tatap mengunjing yang dilemparkan, dan mengomando untuk berputar balik atau berganti pakaian―minimal melapisinya dengan jaket. Tetapi sayangnya, justru suara cempreng Seishirou dan Shinoa lah yang dirasa mengganggu, bukan penampilan mereka yang mencolok mirip parade orang berkostum yang kesasar.

Diam-diam keduanya melengos lesu.

"Oke, aku ganti," jempol teracung penuh semangat. Kemudian mengulang nyanyian. "Melewati gunung. Mendaki lembah. Air sungai beriak tanda tak dalam."

Ya, Tuhan. Sama saja.

Ketika memasuki bangunan, Seishirou sebagai orang yang paling depan, menolak untuk diberikan pemandu. Tampak ada sedikit perdebatan dengan para penjaga benteng. Seishirou bercakap dalam bahasa Belanda yang tidak dimengerti.

Sepertinya persetujuan dimenangkan oleh Seishirou, di mana akhirnya mereka maju lebih lanjut tanpa ditemani seorang pemandu.

Meski Yuuichirou dan Mikaela sedikit meragu dengan kemampuan memandu Seishirou, pada intinya mereka tetap mengiya saja. Patuh dibimbing Seishirou bersama anggota keluarga lain, berjelajah melalui terowongan panjang. Setidaknya ada sedikit kelegaan melihat di depan mereka, ada sekelompok wisatawan yang sepertinya tengah mendengarkan anekdot dari pemandu mereka dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat Belanda. Artinya mereka masih berada di jalan yang tidak menyesatkan.

Sepanjang jalan Shinya dan Sayuri bergandengan tangan, begitu pun Guren dan Mahiru. Seishirou tentu tidak ketinggalan, dia menggandeng sang keponakan, Shinoa, agar tidak kentara sekali kelihatan _jones_ -nya. Hanya Yuuichirou dan Mikaela yang tampak menjaga jarak.

Lagi-lagi Yuuichirou berusaha mengerjai Mikaela. Sengaja berdehem dibuat-dibuat, kemudian agak melancipkan salah satu lengannya, mengisyaratkan agar Mikaela mau menelusupkan lengannya ke celah yang dibuat untuk ditautkan. Sesuai dengan tebakan, Mikaela mana sudi bergandengan tangan, terlebih posisi mereka berada di belakang barisan. Dengan muka apatis langkah Mikaela digegaskan, meninggalkan Yuuichirou di tempatnya sendirian.

Sesekali foto diambil mengabadikan bekas-bekas konflik masa lalu pada dinding dan parit. Mereka bahkan berswafoto bersama menggunakan tongkat panjang di samping meriam ketika mengunjungi galeri senapan, meriam dan mortar. Seperti yang diketahui, benteng ini merupakan salah satu situs sejarah. Salah satu saksi nyata peperangan pada masa lampau yang peninggalannya masih berdiri kokoh hingga sekarang.

Di bagian terakhir penjelajahan di dalam benteng, mereka pergi ke puncak bangunan untuk menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan yang mengarah ke kota dan sekitarnya. Kamera menjepret dalam kesatuan utuh sekali lagi, dengan pemandangan indah itu sebagai latarnya.

Pukul setengah dua belas siang mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran di dekat penjualan tiket untuk mengisi perut.

Dan lagi-lagi mereka jadi sumbu atensi. Hanya Yuuichirou dan Mikaela yang sepertinya peduli pada malu. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka, beserta paman dan seorang adik, cuek-cuek saja menyantap makanan dengan teramat lahapnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, fungsi topi ini untuk apa," akhirnya Yuuichirou mau buka suara. Menyentuh salah satu helm yang disusun berjejer di salah satu pinggir meja. Agak tergeser jadinya letak helm itu.

Sambil melumat makanan, sang paman menjawab. "Setelah ini akan sangat berguna, kok."

"Iya, sayang. Habiskan saja dulu makananmu. Kita perlu tenaga ekstra untuk perjalanan selanjutnya." Mahiru mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Perjalanan kita setelah ini sangat panjang, Kak." Shinoa menambahkan.

Mendadak Yuuichirou hilang selera. Ia merasa ada perpaduan rasa was-was dan cemas dalam benak. Untuk meredamkan perasaan tidak mengenakan yang datang tiba-tiba, matanya kemudian dialihkan pada si pirang, berharap menemukan sesuatu entah apa itu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman dan menganggap bahwa hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Namun, untuk hari ini sepertinya Mikaela enggan bersahabat. Si pirang itu justru membuang muka.

* * *

Terjawablah sudah, tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah museum berlabirin bawah tanah. Sebuah gua yang memiliki ribuan lorong yang meliuk-liuk bak labirin, dapat menyesatkan dan membuat pengunjung pusing ketika menyusurinya. Maka dari itu, setiap wisatawan yang ingin berjelajah ke dalam terowongan, wajib didampingi minimal satu orang pemandu berpengalaman yang telah disediakan.

Seishirou memasang tampang masam. Merasa kalah karena kemampuan membimbingnya seakan diremehkan tatkala seorang pemandu mengenalkan diri.

Mereka kemudian digiring melalui jalan berbatu di tepi bukit, jaraknya kurang lebih seratus meter dari restoran. Sang pemandu, menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang dicampur bahasa Belanda, menghimbau mereka untuk memasang jaket, menjelaskan bahwa temperatur di bawah sana bisa mencapai 9 derajat.

Sebelum berekspedisi lebih jauh, Yuuichirou melihat Mikaela manarik napas dalam, seperti tegang, tetapi berupaya untuk merelaksasikan. Ia lalu merogoh saku baju kodoknya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Ketika yang lain sibuk mendengarkan sekaligus mengartikan perkataan sang pemandu yang digado-gado, Mikaela dilihat Yuuichirou menghirup obat.

Tanpa ragu Yuuichirou bertanya, "kau asma? Sejak kapan?"

Ditoleh Mikaela dengan ekspresi datar, begitu enteng menjawab seolah tak ada beban, "sejak kalian semua meninggalkanku sendirian." Kemudian melenggang maju mendekati yang lainnya yang telah berada di depan.

Satu kalimat yang sukses menyedak dada. Getir dirasa. Yuuichirou dengan kata lain adalah salah satu orang yang telah memengaruhi banyak perubahan dalam diri Mikaela. Bertumbuh satu lagi perasaan tidak enak yang menggandrungi benak Yuuichirou.

Melanjutkan perjalanan, gerbang masuk ke dalam gua cukup kecil, hanya berupa gerbang yang tidak terlalu lebar. Lalu mereka dihantarkan oleh terowongan yang menjorok turun, yang seakan masuk ke perut bukit.

Kesan pertama masuk ke dalam gua adalah kegelapan abadi. Meski temperatur tidak pengap karena di bawah suhu rata-rata. Untungnya cukup banyak pencahayaan bersumber dari lampu petromaks yang dijinting oleh pemandu, dan lampu senter pada masing-masing helm.

Pada beberapa puluh meter pertama, langit-langit terowongan sangat rendah. Mengharuskan mereka berjalan sambil menunduk. Semakin masuk ke dalam, langit-langit semakin tinggi. Mulai dari berjarak dua meter, berjarak enam meter, hingga mencapai sepuluh meter ketika menelusuri lebih dalam dan lebih lama.

Gua itu membentang sejauh 70 kilometer dengan ribuan lorong-lorong. Tidak cukup sehari untuk menjelajahi ke seluruh bagian. Para pengunjung hanya dapat menelusuri sebagian area, itu pun membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam.

Sekeliling gua terbuat dari batu kapur; pada dinding, pada langit-langit, maupun pada lantainya. Diajak masuk pemandu lebih dalam, mereka melihat beberapa peninggalan sejarah termasuk lukisan dan patung-patung karya beberapa seniman. Dan setiap sang pemandu menjelaskan, Guren, Mahiru, Shinya, Sayuri dan Shinoa akan mengangguk-angguk pura-pura paham―padahal sebenarnya tidak demikian. Hanya Seishirou yang dari awal, cibiran pada bibirnya masih tidak mau hilang

Yuuichirou yang sempat melihat Mikaela menghirup inhaler asma, merasa harus mendampingi sosok itu di setiap langkah maupun di setiap ia berhenti. Tempat gelap, tempat yang terletak di bawah permukaan, dan tempat sempit lainnya adalah salah satu faktor yang dapat menimbulkan penyakit bengek. Bukan suatu keanehan jika pria itu mengkhawatirkan si pirang.

Keduanya kerap mengambil jarak di paling belakang barisan. Selalu berhasil luput dari pantauan para _fujodanshi._

Orang yang dimaksud lama-lama merasa risih. Sebab Yuuichirou tampak sekali mengekorinya dengan intens. Di suatu menit, kekesalan Mikaela berbatas, ia mengancam Yuuichirou dengan cara menamengi dirinya dengan sepasang sumpit.

Bukannya merasa terancam melihat Mikaela mengapit dua bilah batang tipis dan mengetuk-ngetukannya seraya memasang rengut wajah tanda tak suka, Yuuichirou justru memfantasikan penghiburan lewat sana. Membayangkan Mikaela mencontoh tingkah dua bocah _shaolin_ di film jenaka yang pernah ia tonton sewaktu kecil. Salah satu bocah yang posturnya lebih kurus pandai menangkap lalat hanya dengan capitan sepasang sumpit, kemudian menelannya.

Yah, mungkin saja Mikaela mengeluarkan sumpit dengan maksud menangkap lalat yang terbang kemudian menelannya untuk dijadikan obat asma. Melupakan fakta bahwa hewan bersayap itu banyak kumannya. Bukan menyembuhkan, justru dapat membahayakan tubuh manusia bahkan hanya melalui hinggapan kakinya saja.

Karena Yuuichirou hanya fokus memerhatikan keselamatan Mikaela dan si pirang sibuk melakukan segala cara agar Yuuichirou tidak terlalu menempel pada dirinya, mereka tanpa sadar telah ditinggal oleh anggota keluarga lain tanpa jejak sedikit pun.

Keduanya resmi terpisah dari rombongan.

Cahaya putih itu bergerak-gerak, seiring kepala Mikaela bergerak-gerak memarahi Yuuichirou. "Semua ini gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak mengekoriku sebegitu dekatnya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kita tidak akan terpisah begini!"

"Hei, kenapa jadi salahku!?" Yuuichirou gengsi untuk mengaku. "Kau itu cuma kebetulan ada di depanku, wajar kalau aku terus-terusan mengikutimu dari belakang. Kita 'kan satu rombongan."

Mikaela memutuskan memutar badan, balik jalan kembali menuju ke gerbang awal. Ia mengomel sambil berjalan. "Dengar, aku bisa membedakan yang mana mengekori secara natural dan membuntuti dengan maksud terselubung! Dan gelagatmu ada di nomor dua, Yuu- _chan_! Kau pasti mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku, bukan?"

Yuuichirou menangkisnya dalam keadaan berjalan pula. "Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa pikiranmu sepicik itu! Kalau memang tujuanku adalah melakukan hal mesum padamu, dari kemarin-kemarin kau sudah kuperkosa, Mika!"

Terus melempar tangkisan dan sesekali menoleh ke arah si mata hijau. "Halah. Mesum, ya, mesum saja. Bernafsu ya bernafsu saja, jangan banyak alasan! Buktinya kau sempat mendempetkan wajahmu ke bokongku. Tidak mustahil kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Astaga! Kenapa kau malah mengait-ngaitkannya ke situ?" Yuuichirou mulai mempercepat langkah untuk mengejar Mikaela yang beberapa langkah lebih maju dari dirinya. "Aku bisa saja menuntutmu atas dasar kekerasaan karena kau telah menendang kelaminku waktu itu."

Mikaela yang mendapati Yuuichirou nyaris mengimbangi langkahnya pun mulai menambah kecepatan. "Dasar lemah!"

"Apanya?"

"Alasanmu."

Lorong demi lorong, liuk demi liuk tidak terasa dilalui dengan banyak ocehan. Saling mengejar dan tidak ingin didahului kerap memantulkan suara langkah kaki ke seantero ruangan, ke sekujur terowongan. Hingga tiba-tiba salah satu kaki Mikaela tersandung. Yuuichirou sigap menarik tubuh Mikaela sehingga tubuh itu batal tersungkur pada permukaan kasar lantai yang tidak jarang dipenuhi debu dan bebatuan.

Dua helm terlepas dari masing-masing kepala ketika melakukan gerakan pertahanan dadakan itu. Tergeletak ke tanah. Menyinari keduanya dari bawah.

Gestur mereka mirip seperti salah satu adegan dansa. Di mana badan Mikaela menumpul miring, jarak antara punggungnya dengan tanah membentuk sudut 40 derajat. Salah satu kakinya masih menumpu pada lantai, sementara sebelah kakinya yang lain agak mengangkat.

Yuuichirou membungkuk. Menahan tubuh Mikaela dengan cara merengkuh punggung maupun pinggang Mikaela.

Geming yang cukup lama.

Zamrud dan safir bertatap-tatapan intens, teramat mendalam seakan ada kekuatan mahadahsyat yang mentitah untuk tidak melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain apalagi berkedip barang sebentar.

Yuuichirou untuk kesekian kalinya terpana akan sosok Mikaela. Hatinya dengan cepat luluh untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya sejauh berpetualang di lorong ini.

Suaranya sengaja dilirihkan halus nan pelan. Raut tampannya berubah teduh, menyirnakan urat-urat kekesalan yang sempat timbul barusan. "Aku memang―AAAAAARGH!"

Salah satu lubang hidung Yuuichirou dicolok Mikaela dengan sumpit.

Refleks rengkuhan Yuuichirou terlepas.

Bunyi debum terdengar diiringi suara mengaduh.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n**

Di chapter ini memang sengaja dibikin lebih ke Yuu centric ya. Untuk chapter depan baru Mika centricnya.

Film yang ditonton Yuu dan Mika adalah film I am Hero, disutradai oleh Shinsuke Sato, dan diangkat dari komik berjudul sama karya Kengo Hanazawa.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Yuu dalam khayalan Shinya adalah plesetan lagu Dia milik Anji Manji.

Terima kasih.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
